Troublée
by MichiSaru
Summary: Hinata ne veut plus rester avec son père, donc elle déménage à la résidence de l'université. Des garçons s'intéressent à elle mais elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle fera bien des découvertes, dans cette fameuse résidence. Résumé poche, il faut lire!
1. Début d'une vie d'universitaire gênée

**Voici ma nouvelle fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne vous épouserai point, je suis déjà mariée, mais je vous emprunte vos magnifiques personnages pour mon simple plaisir égoïste... Je sais, c'est mal. ( Semblant de culpabilité )**

**Auteure : Donc, Il s'agit ici d'une schoolfic ( une fiction d'école ou autre terme en français ) qui nous fait vivre dans la peau d'Hinata. Contrairement à mon autre fic, je vais faire un point de vue entièrement d'Hinata ...**

**Hinata : Quelle blague ! Tu te désintéresses de moi tout le temps, méchante !**

**Auteure : Fais très attention si tu ne veux pas que je te mette avec Lee, toi !**

**Hinata : Mais... Maissss !!**

**Auteure : Bon, je peux continuer. Donc, c'est une fiction écolière avec tout le monde, mais cette fois-ci je ne m'insère pas dans les personnages. D'ailleurs c'est sûr qu'ils vont être un peu OOC, vu qu'ils sont dans un autre monde... Bon, au plaisir de vous laisser découvrir !**

**Mes couples sont tous hétéros, par contre, et je vous avertis que je n'aime pas Sakura. ****Donc, faites les bonnes déductions !**

**Hinata : Pourquoi tu ne nous demande pas notre avis, encore ? **

**Auteure : Parce que tu n'existes pas pour vrai, seulement dans la tête des gens et dans celle de Kishimoto. Bonne lecture à tous !**

Hinata, lève-toi, c'est le jour de la rentrée et ce n'est vraiment pas le temps d'arriver en retard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… dit une petite voix qui s'efforce de pas être contraignante.

Hmm… Hmmm ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de protester lorsque ma jeune sœur m'ôte ma couverture épaisse pour me protéger du froid dont je souffre pendant mon sommeil. Hanabi, ce n'est pas TON premier jour mais le MIEN. Si je ne me lève pas, qui va s'en soucier ?

Père.

Ce seul mot me frigorifie enfin.

Pourquoi père s'en ferait ? Il s'en fout, d'habitude.

Parce qu'il dit qu'il paie pour tes études et il veut que tu réussisses super bien cette année.

Mais je réussis toujours bien ! Pourquoi il s'en fait ! Ah, d'accord, je me lève, murmurai=je en joignant le geste à la parole.

Onee-san, un jour j'irai à l'école avec toi, tu crois ? lance ma petite sœur.

Peut-être, Hanabi, mais j'en doute fort, tu es quand même beaucoup plus jeune…Un jour tu auras tes propres amis.

J'ai déjà mes amis ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Et tu rencontreras avant moi l'amour, peut-être. Du moins je te le souhaite, dit-je avec force mélancolie.

Hanabi se pose près de moi, toute tristounette. Elle pense sûrement que ça risque de lui arriver, elle aussi.

Personne ne t'aime, onee-san ? Ça ne se peut pas, je te dis ! Tu es bien trop gentille. Les garçons sont tous stupides.

Petite sœur ! Les hommes peuvent être sans doute très aveugles parfois, mais ils ont du bon, rétorquai-je. Maintenant je dois m'habiller, tu peux sortir s'il-te-plaît ?

Elle sort de ma chambre prestement sans demander son reste. Je dois me préparer pour la rentrée. Quelle bonne idée. Je prends ce qui me passe sous la main, un t-shirt noir avec une rose en barbelés et des pantalons trois-quarts ( je sais pas c'est quoi des pentacourts… si vous pouvez m'éclairer donnez-moi la réponse !) noir lui aussi. Autant me fondre dans la masse comme d'habitude ! Depuis que j'ai eu dix-huit ans et que mes amis m'ont emmené au Liquor Store1 pour fêter mon anniversaire, j'ai cru que tout allait changer en devenant majeure. Parce oui, dans cette ville, l'âge de la majorité est à dix-huit ans. Donc je suis majeure, je ne fume pas, ne bois pas, n'a jamais couché non plus. Je me dis souvent que je mène la vie la plus plate du monde. Je vais tout simplement à l'unviersité, qui possède des bâtiments qui datent d'au moins une centaine d'années. Bien que j'adore ce collège, je ne sais pas si un jour je vais m'y faire. Tant de personnes rassemblées dans un même endroit pour apprendre… apprendre quoi ? Il paraît qu'il y a des cours de n'importe quoi, ici. On peut tout trouver. J'ai pas mal de cours, cette session-ci. Je vais sans doute devoir m'y faire. Au moins je passerai plus de temps à l'école avec d'autres personnes que ma famille trop riche qui habite dans le quartier le plus somptueux. Quand je pense à Naruto, obligé d'être en appartement dans un coin surpeuplé pour rester aux études… Au moins nous arrivons à partager un secret, mes amis et moi. J'ai presque l'impression, pour une fois dans ma vie, de servir à quelque chose. Zut ! Je vais rater la 15 ! Et si je la rate, c'est grillé pour la rentrée, je n'y arriverai jamais. On habite bien trop loin de tout et je n'ai pas de voiture. Ça ne me sert à rien, ça coûte cher, ça brise toujours et c'est mauvais pour l'environnement. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Parfait, je vais être invisible à souhait. Sauf si le beau blond que je connais agit comme d'habitude… Ça aussi ça va être grillé j'ai l'impression. Galère ! Ah non, ça c'est l'expression de Shikamaru.

Je me dirige à fond de train vers l'arrêt d'autobus avec mon sac qui doit peser au moins quatre-vingts livres. Juste à temps d'ailleurs, elle pointe son nez blanc au coin de la rue. Une fois montée dans l'autobus, je reconnais quelques visages et me dirige vers eux.

Neji, mon cher cousin avec les yeux aussi étranges que moi… mais bon à l'université personne ne pose de questions trop sensibles alors. Il est très beau, et je crois qu'il y a plusieurs filles qui rêvent de l'avoir pour petit copain. Il est tout le contraire de moi. À part qu'il a les cheveux longs noirs bleutés lui aussi. On se ressemble beaucoup, on passe souvent pour frère et sœur ( ce que LUI s'empêche de nier, évidemment. ) On s'entend tout de même très bien . Avec lui se trouvent les enfants des autres familles riches; Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Uchiwa Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino. No Subaku Temari ainsi que son frère No Subaku Kankûro manquent à l'appel des gosses fortunés. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, tous ces jeunes qui sont mes amis, mais c'est plutôt que nous appartenons tous au monde de la haute société, à quelques exceptions près. D'ailleurs, je trouve ces exceptions beaucoup mieux que les autres…

Hinata ! s'écrie Kiba en me voyant. Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir!

Il s'élance vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras puissants et musclés. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue tatouée. Va savoir pourquoi, il a deux tatouages comme marques de naissance, comme sa famille. Akamaru, son petit chien 2 est caché dans sweat-shirt ample, mais je sens la petite boule qui se met à renifler comme un fou. J'ai hâte de jouer un peu avec lui. Je m'abaisse ( à peine, ce que Kiba est grand !) pour chuchoter.

T'inquiètes, Akamaru, je me suis ennuyée aussi.

Je passe une main sur le ventre de mon ami pour caresser le chien subtilement.

S'il-te-plaît, Hina, je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter, je suis un homme tout de même.

Je roule les yeux vers le ciel . Ce qu'il peut être agaçant !

Ti… tiens tes horm…ones en laisse un… peu, Kiba Inuzuka !

Je me retourne vers le restant de groupe.

Bonjour, cou…cousin Neji. Shino, dis-je en m'assoyant à côté de lui. Il me fait un petit signe de tête, regardant ailleurs sous ses lunettes noires.

Parfois je me demande s'il n'est pas tout simplement asexué. De toute façon, vu que LUI ne semble pas avoir d'hormones en chaleur tout le temps, c'est plus relaxant et moins gênant. Je jette un regard derrière moi et aperçoit le pauvre Sasuke qui se fait assener d'une part et d'autres de compliments de Sakura, un fille aux cheveux roses, et Ino, une jolie blonde. Mais bon, si elles ne voient pas que Sasuke se fout de ce qu'elles peuvent bien dire, c'est leur problème.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs me regarde trois millièmes de secondes, pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre à repousser en court de route. Il reste silencieux à toutes remarques. Je me concentre alors sur autre chose ; je vais revoir Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, mon soleil toujours affamé de ramens. Je rougis à la seule pensée de me retrouver face-à-face avec lui. Le temps que je sorte de ma rêverie, nous sommes arrivés devant l'université. Nous allons directement au café étudiant surbondé pour retrouver les autres. C'st alors que j'aperçois ma petite tête blonde préfér en compagnie de Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Temari, Kankûro et un autre garçon bizarre. Si lui voulait passer inaperçu, c'est franchement raté. Avec les cheveux autant en pétard que ceux de Naruto et d'un rouge flamboyant avec un tatouage dans le front… et un regard de tueur en série. Tout le monde se met à parler en même temps, et finalement nous apprenons qui est ce jeune homme fraîchement débarqué. No Subaku Gaara.

C'est votre fr…frère? Bégayai-je.

Non seulement Naruto est présent et me regarde, mais les pupilles enpreintes de haine de l'intéressé traînent sur moi aussi.

Oui, il a changé d'université en cours de route et a décidé de se joindre à nous dans celle-ci. Il va habiter sur le campus.

COOOOOL ! Moi aussi ! crie Naruto. Dis Hina, tu vas venir me voir des fois ? Tu t'es évanouie avant de te rendre, la dernière fois.

Comment ça, la dernière fois ? s'interpose Neji.

Évidemment, il nie lorsqu'on dit qu'on est frère et sœur, mais il me surprotège tout le temps comme si j'étais un petit poussin sur le bord de mourir sans lui . Je n'ose pas répondre pour ne pas m'attirer ses foudres. On ne sait jamais ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Hina et Naruto ? C'est intéressant, déclare Kiba en passant derrière moi en m'entourant la taille de ses bras. Je n'y croirais pas si je ne l'entendais pas.

Ce… ce n'est pas… ce que tu crois… réussit-je de peine et de misère à articuler.

J'espère, me chuchote-t-il dans l'oreille.

Qu'est-ce qu'il espère, au juste ? C'est lui qui m'encourage, d'habitude. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là à me toucher, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas son genre. Je me retourne rapidement sans voir que je lui accroche le nez au passage. Mais lorsque je le vois penché, son nez dans les mains, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir horriblement mal.

Ça va ? Dé…désolée Kiba.

Tu ne devrais pas, il regardait tes seins par-dessus ton épaule, sort la voix de Shino de derrière son haut col.

Je me contente de rougir, comme d'habitude, et me détourne. Si au moins je pouvait faire quelque chose… pas le frapper, comme fait souvent Sakura avec Naruto, ne serais-ce que répliquer un tout petit quelque chose.

No Subaku, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? Demande le dit Naruto.

Déjà les familiarités… ah les hommes. Je ne dis rien jusqu'à temps que je me rende compte que c'est moi, encore une fois, qu'il regarde. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'attire son regard ? Je suis la moins intéressante du groupe… du café… de l'université…. de la terre entière. Mais Gaara ne répond toujours pas et fixe un point sur la table. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas remarquer les énoooormes cernes qu'il a ? Il ne doit pas dormir beaucoup, sinon du tout.

Je… je dois aller à mon… cours de… de litt…érature allemande du dix-neuvième siècle. Au… au revoir !

Attends, Hina ! Mon petit frère a le même programme que toi… ça te dérangerais d'y aller avec lui ? Il ne te le demanderas pas puisqu'il ne parle jamais pour rien dire… ou pour dire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.

D'ac…d'accord.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec quelqu'un d'aussi renfermé que moi ? Le petit frère en question me regarde, se lève, prend une jarre (!!!) et la met sur son dos. Nous nous enfonçons dans les couloirs à corps perdus, côte-à-côte. Il ne dit rien, en effet.

T…t…ta jarre, à qu…quoi elle t…te sert ?

Sable.

Du sable ? C'est sans doute une blague.

T…tu es … la s…eule personne que jjj…je connais, tu v….veux bien t'ass…eoir à côté de m…moi ?

Mon bégaiement devient vraiment incontrôlable.

Si t'arrêtes de bégayer. C'est énervant.

Je prends une profonde respiration. Quelle plaie. D'entendre un truc comme ça, la gêne me passe.

Ok. Si c'est ça que tu veux, répliquai-je d'une voix rageuse.

Il me regarde bizarrement. Il peut bien ! Il est aussi étrange que moi. Dans quel pétrin je me suis mise ? Ah ah ! la salle de classe, enfin. Je m'assied dans l'amphithéâtre presque plein, gaara s'asseyant à côté de moi. Faites que le cours commence !

**Hinata : Méchante auteure ! Je l'avais dit ! **

**Moi : Quoi, exactement ? **

**Hinata : Tu t'intéresses pas mal plus aux hommes étranges que moi ! Pourquoi tu essaies de me gêner, encore ? **

**Gaara : J'ai rien fait pour mériter une fille trop gênée !**

**Moi : Waou, tu as parlé, eh bien tu sauras que vous allez très bien ensemble, mais attention, je crois qu'il y a d'autres gars qui attendent ça aussi!**

**Kiba : Pas moi …. (marche en regardant en l'air et en sifflant) **

**Moi ( une goutte derrière la tempe ) :D'ACCORD ! TOUT LE MONDE FAIT CE QUE JE DIT ! HINATA TU SERAS AVEC QUI JE VEUX !**

**Hinata : Lecteurs, sauvez-moi ! Votez A pour Gaara et B pour Kiba et AB pour les deux ! NE LA LAISSEZ PAS HMHHHFGG!! **

**Moi qui se sauve avec Hinata, Kiba et Gaara vous regardent, suppliants. À VOUS, MAINTENANT!**

1 ( c'est un bar de Québec presque toujours vide mais il passe de la musique d'enfer pour danser ! peut-être me rencontrerez-vous un jour là-bas hihihi)

2 Je l'ai laissé petit pour les besoins de lacause.


	2. Les hommes face à Hinata

**Auteure : Merci à Jeff-la-bleue qui m'a donné ma première review ! Très très APPRÉCIÉ.**

**Hinata : Tout le monde me veut avec Gaara ou quoi ? **

**Gaara (prend les reviewers avec son sable) : Sarcophage de sable ! Espèce de sales pervers !**

**Hinata : Je suis sûre qu'ils attendent un lemon de l'auteure, elle aime tellement ça en faire ! **

**Kiba : Mais moi alors ? **

**Auteure : Attend, Kiba, tu vas avoir ta chance, promis. **

**Gaara : Je ne sortirai jamais avec une fille qui couche partout.**

**Auteure : Si j'ai envie de faire des lemons de toi et Hinata, ou de Kiba et Hinata, ou des trois tout simplement ce sont mes oignons ! Laisse donc faire ma créativité !**

**Kiba : Je veux Hinata, auteure ! J'attends qu'elle arrête de s'évanouir depuis le début de la série, et je prends soin d'elle tout le temps ! J'ai le droit à une récompense, non ? **

**Gaara : Hmphglll... Auteure, je ne partagerai rien avec cet imbécile de chien.**

**Hinata ( trop rouge ) : Les garçons, laissez faire l'auteure sinon je ne sors avec ni l'un ni l'autre.**

**Auteure : Je te savais pas manipulatrice, toi ! Parfait alors. Donc, chers lecteurs, je vous présente le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic, j'espère que vous aimerez autant que le premier. Bonne lecture, et laissez des reviews pour des suggestions ! Merci ! **

Cours de littérature allemande du dix-neuvième siècle. Eh bien. On aura tout vu. Depuis quand les jeunes tueurs en série s'intéressent-t-il à la littérature ? Oui, je me pose la question, car le jeune homme à côté de moi pourrait, sans doute, assassiner le professeur s'il ne lui donne pas une bonne note. Je ne m'obstinerais jamais avec quelqu'un comme lui. C'est quoi, cette exigence ? Arrêter de bégayer ? Il me prend pour qui, lui ? Il pense sans doute que je peux tout contrôler, mais en fait il ne m'inspire plus de la gêne, seulement un sentiment de malaise. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire même si il ne m'a pas adressé en tant que tel une remarque haineuse... chose qu'il semble faire assez souvent. Il se promène quand même avec une jarre pleine de sable à l'université ! Il est chanceux que je sois trop timide pour répliquer de nature, parce que ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait entendu mon point de vue. Cela fait à peine trente secondes que nous sommes assis. Il dégage une incroyable chaleur, comme s'il sortait tout juste du four. J'ai horriblement chaud, je roule les manches de mon t-shirt et le bas de mes pantalons. Un calorifère humain, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Et oui, No Sabaku Gaara n'est pas un glaçon, c'est impossible, il irradie. Je n'oserai jamais lui dire que de se retrouver à côté de lui c'est comme être sous le soleil à 35 degrés. Le professeur entre dans la classe, jette à peine un coup d'œil dans la salle. Il est habitué, visiblement, à avoir autant d'élèves. Je crois que moi-même je ne m'y ferais jamais.

Bonjour, mon nom est Kakashi, et je vous enseignerai les lettres cette saison. J'espère que vous êtes en forme. Bon alors, je vous envoie sur-le-champ la liste des livres à vous procurer durant la session. Le prochain cours, nous étudierons d'emblée Faust, de Goethe. J'aimerais que vous l'ayez lu et en est ressorti les principales caractérisques du mouvement de création selon vous.

Ceux qui n'ont pas encore sorti leur portable, comme Gaara et moi, le faisons tous d'un même mouvement.

Je veux que vous écriviez à votre équipier quelques petites choses. Comme sûrement personne ici ne se connaît, nous allons faire un exercice. Vous allez le regarder et lui parler durant 5 minutes, et que vous lui écrirez une lettre à la façon de Grillparzer. Commencez maintenant, je ramasse l'exercice qui vaut 5 points.

Des murmures réprobateurs se font entendre un peu partout dans la salle. Mais qui a eu l'idée de laisser ce prof donner des cours ? Je tourne la tête légèrement vers le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Son écran allumé fait de la lumière sur son visage d'albâtre, blanc comme un drap.

On s'y met ? lâche-t-il.

J'acquiesce d'un coup de tête.

Tu aimes quoi ? demandai-je.

Le sable, ne pas parler, les tatouages, les livres.

Pourquoi les livres ?

Je peux ne pas parler pendant des heures et je m'évade de ce monde.

D'accord.

Je me sens un peu gênée, je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Pour moi aussi, les livres sont un moyen facile d'évasion. Je me dis que comme moi, il aimerait peut-être autre chose...

Écoute, Gaara. Si... si tu veux... après les cours... on fait des ... combats.

Il hausse un seul sourcil comme dans les films. Il doit se demander de quoi je parle. Ses yeux bleus, presque sans pupilles, comme moi, essaie de trouver la réponse au tréfond de mon être.

Des combats... pourquoi.

Ninjutsu. On s'est tous connus là-bas, et ça permet aussi de s'évader de la colère... je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être.

Hnn. Je vais y penser.

Tu aimes ?

Hnn.

D'accord, je vais commencer à écrire ma lettre.

Hnn.

Je ne dis pas un seul mot de plus, on dirait que le chat lui a mangé la langue. Ah non, Temari m'a dit qu'il ne parlait jamais, c'est vrai. Alors j'empoigne un stylo et commence à lui rédiger une lettre. Mais en fait, qu'est-ce que je dois écrire ? Comment il me fascine de par ses yeux, son silence oppressant et sa jarre ? Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça en fait, je n'aurais jamais le courage !

_À Gaara No Subaku, _

_Je ne te connais pas beaucoup et depuis pas longtemps. Tu ne parles pour ainsi dire jamais, ton regard suffit à faire taire n'importe qui. Je suis pourtant sûre que tu n'es pas aussi dur que tu le montres. J'aime ton tatouage, et je sais ce qu'il veut dire. C'est un signe qui signifie amour. Je me demande pourquoi justement tu en aurais un si tu ne possède pas de sentiments comme tu veux bien le montrer. Je suis une fille très timide qui aimerait te parler simplement, comme si on était des amis. Tu as de beaux yeux. _

_Hinata_

Je lui passe la feuille rapidement. Ma lettre est plus sentimentale que d'habitude. Je n'aurais jamais écrit ça autrement. Malheureusement, ces quelques phrases sont tout ce que j'ai à lui donner. Je suis en panne sèche d'inspiration. Il a une feuille posée devant lui avec une simple ligne de remplie, qu'il glisse devant moi.

_Hinata, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'espère simplement passer un cours agréable avec toi. __Gaara_

Vous devez avoir terminé, dit soudain le professeur. Échangez-les et lisez-les.

Cela étant déjà fait, nous restons de marbre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire et manifestement, il y a quelque chose que j'ai écrit qui l'a troublé, puisqu'il ressasse la même ligne sans arrêt. Il ne dit mot.

Maintenant que cela est fait, nous allons mettre au point plusieurs définitions selon les écrivains et dramaturges.

Tout le reste du cours, je prends des notes, et Gaara aussi. Je jette parfois des regards, juste pour m'assurer... m'assurer de quoi exactement, je ne sais pas. Lui, par contre, refuse délibérément de me regarder. C'est probablement normal pour lui, après tout. Après que le professeur nous aie redonné notre liberté, je range toutes mes choses soigneusement et remarque l'absence de mouvement à mon côté. Il est parti. Je me lève et commence à monter les marches. Mais des cheveux fluos attendent à l'entrée. Il me suit vers le café, muet comme une jarre (XD). Kiba est toujours là, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura et Shikamaru aussi. Je m'assois parmi mes confrères et mon regard se pose sur mon meilleur ami. Et celui de mon meilleur ami sur ma poitrine. Akamaru traîne sur sa tête, la langue pendante.

Tu veux bien me passer Akamaru, Kiba ?

Il ne répond pas, mais prend le petit chien blanc comme la neige, se lève pour le déposer sur mes genoux.

Avoue que tu t'es ennuyé de moi, petit bébé d' amour! Ton papa était trop occupé cet été à faire autre chose que venir voir sa meilleure amie, dis-je en caressant ses petites oreilles soyeuses.

Je m'approche pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

Mais maintenant, on va bien se voir souvent et s'amuser, d'accord ?

Il pousse un tout petit jappement de contentement. Je lui souris et commence à jouer avec sa petite bouille.

Kiba, ça te dirais de l'emmener jouer dehors avec moi ? proposai-je.

Il fait un simple signe de tête et me suit à l'extérieur. Une chance que le campus est grand et n'est pas interdit aux animaux ! Je dépose Akamaru en douceur, et il prend toute sa liberté. Il court autour de moi et son maître, faisant des cercles incessants . Le chiot, trop heureux d'être au soleil, se roule dans le gazon bien vert de l'université. Je m'assied ( ou plutôt tombe vers l'arrière, avec ma légendaire maladresse) près de lui, en lui flattant le ventre. Mon regard est attiré par celui de mon meilleur ami, d'étranges yeux que je suis habituée de voir. Mais cette fois, contrairement à son habitude, il ne regarde pas la légère ouverture de mon t-shirt sur mes seins... proéminents. Il regarde mes yeux nacrés.

Oui ?

Non, non, rien.

D'ac...d'accord.

Je fixe mon regard plus loin en cajolant Akamaru. Il y a un jeune de notre âge ou presque qui s'en vient vers nous avec des toiles, des ponceaux, et un sac de matériel de peinture. Ce qu'il est beau, celui-là ! Il a des cheveux noirs et un si beau regard... juste parfait.... je me sens toute... étourdie. Le noir.

Hinata ! Hinata ! marmonne une vois que je connais trop bien.

Elle s'est évanouie ? Elle manque de sucre ou d'insuline ? demande une autre voix, celle-ci inconnue.

Non, elle fait toujours ça quand c'est trop pour ses nerfs... ils ne sont pas très solides, répond l'autre.

J'ose ouvrir un œil. Trois visages sont penchés par-dessus moi. En fait deux, et une face de petit chien inquiet. Kiba est toujours là, me tient la main, du liquide froid posé sur mon front tout chaud. Et l'autre garçon qui m'est complètement inconnu.

Sai, tu peux t'éloigner un peu pour qu'elle respire ? Hinata, t'as encore fait une chute de pression. Tu devrais sérieusement aller voir un médecin. Je m'inquiètes.

Il y a une lueur que je ne comprends pas dans ses yeux qui m'ont toujours ramassée à la petite cuillère.

Ce… ce n'est… p…pas…gr…grave, balbutiai-je.

Akamaru saute sur mes genoux et pousse des gémissements plaintifs. Je le colle tout contre ma poitrine en le réconfortant.

Dé…dé…désolée.

Kiba s'accroupit près de moi et me prend la main. Il y a encore ce truc dans ses yeux, quelque chose que je n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela très étrange.

Arrête de bégayer, Hina, tu ne le faisait plus depuis de nombreuses années.

Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Avec les inconnus, oui, d'habitude, mais je croyais bien que c'était fini avec moi .

Je baisse la tête honteusement .

Allez, lève-toi, il commence à être tard. J'ai cours bientôt et je te laisse pas toute seule ici, déclare-t-il en me tenant toujours la main.

Je... je vais... retourner chez moi je crois.

Bon allez, je dois me pousser pour mon cours de peinture. Enchanté, Hinata, me salue Sai en me baisant la main (!!!).

Kiba exerce une légère pression sur l'autre qu'il me tient toujours. Si il croit que je ne vois pas qu'il crisse des dents, c'est raté. Je suis sincèrement désolée envers lui, il y a un sentiment qui me poigne tout d'un coup alors que son odeur corporelle se fait plus présente à mes narines. Je lève mes yeux blancs pour l'aperçevoir qui s'est considérablement rapproché de ma petite personne.

Hinata... Fais un bon retour chez toi.

C'est alors que mon meilleur ami pose un geste que je ne le croyais jamais capable de faire; il m'embrasse sur la joue avec une dernière pression sur ma main. Mais pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser aller comme ça. Il respire bien trop la tristesse. Je retiens de peine et de misère la grande main qui menace de s'échapper de la mienne.

Kiba, ne te sauve pas. Tu agis étrangement ces temps-ci et je tiens à savoir pourquoi. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je décèle quelque chose en toi qui a changé.

C'est bien ça le problème, grogne-t-il plus ou moins .

Sa main essaie toujours de se sauver. Je le retiens d'une secousse cette fois.

Arrête de te sauver, je te dis ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour subir l'assaut de ton inertie ? Pourtant, je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal.

Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Hinata. Si tu ne le découvres pas toute seule, un jour je te le dirai.

Tu me le dis maintenant, je vois bien que ça mine ton moral et que¸ ça te gruge en-dedans. Tu fais ton orgueilleuxencore !

Je laisse tomber mon flegme légendaire, une fois n'est pas coutume, pour aider mon meilleur ami. Ça me blesse le coeur de ne pouvoir rien faire pour lui. Mais nous sommes toujours devant l'unviersité, avec Akamaru qui jungle entre lui et moi, reniflant part terre pour finalement se stationner entre nous deux. Les joues de Kiba deviennent presque aussi rouges que ses triangles.

Je n'aime pas te voir avec un autre.

Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Mon cerveau se met subitement en mode veille et je le regarde s'éloigner de moi presque avec fureur. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami, un ami n'est pas jaloux, un ami ça ne le dérangerait pas de devoir me partager avec d'autres même si je ne sais pas de qui il parle... Quelques secondes passent, perdue dans le néant. Je revois alors la touffe de cheveux rouges avec un propriétaire aussi invitant que la couleur agressive de ses cheveux flamboyants.

Non, c'est tout simplement impossible...

Oui, ça l'est, chuchote une autre voix.

Shino Aburame, fils chanceux comme moi, toujours caché derrière son paravent constitué d'un manteau à haut col et une paire de lunettes de soleil rondes... en permanence.

Tu es particulièrement bavard aujourd'hui. Tu peux m'éclairer sur Kiba? Tu sais ce qui lui arrive ?

Même si je ne croise jamais ses yeux, j'ai grandi autant avec lui qu'avec Kiba. Ce sont mes deux équipiers lorsque nous combattons au ninjutsu. Bon, c'est sûr que Kiba se sert de son chien aussi ... mais il a été accepté dans nos lois discrètes, écrites dans un cahier caché dans ma chambre avec soin. Nous sommes tous spéciaux, et au premier regard j'ai tout de suite su que Gaara l'est aussi. C'est pour cela que je l'ai invité, et je me demande si il va venir ce soir, tout en me demandant encore pourquoi mon ami se comporte bizarrement vis-à-vis moi . Shino semble hésiter. Même si je ne voit presque rien de son visage, je peux facilement le deviner.

Je crois... je crois que tu devrais réfléchir.

C'est ta réponse ?

Oui. Je n'ai pas à t'en parler, tu peux le deviner toute seule.

Je pousse un lourd soupir.

Merci quand même, lui dis-je en baissant la tête respectueusement.

Hnn.

Je rentre finalement dans le café étudiant. Kiba a dû me mentir, puisqu'il est toujours assis à la place de tout-à-l'heure. Ainsi que Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Naruto et Lee. C'est justement le dernier sus-nommé qui révèle ma proximité aux autres.

Ah, mais voilà la fleur de la jeunesse de notre époque. Que la beauté des cerisiers florissants n'égale la tienne ! S'écrie presque Lee.

Lee, arrête d'essayer de charmer toutes les filles. Ça les effraie plus qu'autre chose, répond le soleil de mes jours.

Je me demande s'il parle par expérience. Mon coeur se serre juste assez pour me rappeler sa présence. Gaara et Sasuke me regardent bizarrement, eux aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me fixer ainsi ? Je n'ai rien de nouveau, pourtant. Je ne suis pas devenue belle pendant l'été. Malheureusement. Kiba n'ose plus lever les yeux vers moi . il considère peut-être qu'il a été trop loin tantôt. Mais je serais stupide de ne pas comprendre qu'entre lui et moi, il s'est passé quelque chose qui le bouleverse. Je m'assied entre Temari et Lee, ne voulant pas sentir des regard provenant de mes voisins indiscrets. Je pose ma tête sur mon poing, pensive. Au bout de quelques secondes, un regard me couve des yeux. Je le sens. Un regard protecteur. Je n'en peux plus. Je vais sécher notre rencontre de ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Quelques secondes après m'être enfin assise, je me relève et me dirige vers la sortie sans n'avoir parlé à personne. Peu importe pourquoi tout le monde est étrange. C'est peut-être un nouveau phénomène qui touche le genre masculin sans que je sois au courant. Mais des pas résonnent juste derrière moi . Je ne les reconnais pas encore. Je me retourne juste assez pour apercevoir un tatouage. Je croyais avoir la paix, mais quelles fausses illusions. Au moins il ne me dérangera pas avec ses paroles incessantes, il ne parlera pas plus que lors du cours.

Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'en ai assez de me coltiner des imbéciles. Je retourne chez moi .

Tu n'est pas censé habiter sur le campus ?

Hnn.

Ça y est, il recommence à se la fermer. Tant pis ! J'attends à l'arrêt de bus sans me rendre compte que mon compagnon m'a déserté, plongée dans l'énigme que représente maintenant mon meilleur ami. Le temps passe rapidement. Je suis chez moi, dans mon lit douillet, à couverture blanche parsemée de motifs de pétales de roses rouges. Je m'y suis souvent assise avec Kiba, pour parler, écouter des films, se raconter nos problèmes. Mais en fait, pour un homme, Kiba, ne m'a jamais conté un seul de ses problèmes amoureux. La seule chose qu'il fait, c'est prendre soin de moi . Toujours autant dans mes réflexions, il est dix heures du soir. Les combats sont terminés et mes amis revenus chez eux. Au moment où j'ai cette réflexion qui passe, le téléphone sonne.

Oui allô ?

Hinata, je suis prêt à te parler. Viens me rejoindre.

D'accord.

Viens aux balançoires.

Je dois me préparer à entendre ce qu'il voulait me cacher. C'est dans cet esprit que je déambule dans la maison, qui semble toujours vide. Je dois affronter la personne qui m'est le plus chère...


	3. Ouvertures

**Hinata : Dis-moi, auteure, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, finalement ? **

**Auteure : ils te veulent avec Gaara, tu t'en doutais toi ? D'ailleurs, merci à Jeff-La-Bleue encore une fois, et à pour leurs reviews ! J'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir ! Vous allez sûrement aimer ce nouveau chapitre, je garde quelques surprises ! **

**Gaara : Hnn. Tu décides encore de nous avoir, toi ! Tu peux pas me la laisser !**

**Kiba (prend Hinata et essaie de se sauver avec): Non, No Subaku ! Tu ne l'auras pas puisqu'elle est à moi !**

**Hinata (toute rouge) : K..Kib..Kiba-kun !**

**Sasuke : Vous savez pas vous y prendre ! C'est moi qui va l'avoir en premier !**

**Tout le monde se tait.... et l'auteure pète un câble !**

**Auteure : Uchiwa ! Fais ce qu'on te dit et la ferme !**

**Sai : Comment tu gage que c'est moi d'abord ? **

**Auteure : Tu t'y mets pas non plus sinon je boude et j'arrête tout simplement d'écrire ! C'est moi qui se pousse avec, puisque les lecteurs vont s'impatienter que le chapitre en question ne commence pas ! ****Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs !**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

C'est la mort dans l'âme que je me pose des milliers de questions dont je ne souhaite pas nécessairement les réponses. Je parcours toujours l'énorme maison dans laquelle j'habite. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant malheureux, et nous nous connaissons depuis toujours ! Je n'aurais jamais su comment travers ma crise d'adolescence sans lui, parce que je n'ai jamais été comme tout le monde. Étant de nature hypersensible, et introvertie, je ne me suis pas mise à fumer, à envoyer tout le monde sur les roses comme s'amusent les adolescents normaux. Eh non. J'avais juste trop mal pour pouvoir m'esprimer correctement. Kiba Inuzuka, 19 ans maintenant, m'a toujours soutenue dans mes crises de panique, d'évanouissement et tous mes problèmes. Il sait que j'aime Naruto, même si je suis rendue à l'université et que j'ai toujours la flemme de me déclarer, lui avait tout de suite compris ce qui m'arrivait. Mais en rentrant dans une plus grosse école, en aperçevant plus de monde, je me suis mise à changer légèrement, prenant un peu plus sur moi-même et m'affirmant plus aussi. Je n'ai plus peur de ce que me réserve le lendemain matin, mais je suis toujours aussi nulle en sentiments, et ça restera toujours une phobie. Les sentiments, je ne les comprends pas et ça m'est totalement inconnu. En fait je ne devrais pas dire les sentiments en général, c'est de l'amour en tant que tel dont j'ai peur. Mais pourquoi je parle d'amour ? Ce n'est pas ça dont je voulais parler. Kiba. C'est lui le sujet qui me préoccupe. Je sors donc dehors affublée d'un chandail de groupe _underground_ pour ne pas congeler en me rendant sur place. Il sait parfaitement que les balançoires du parc sont mon endroit de prédilection pour relaxer efficacement. Il y a donc quelque chose qui va me rendre nerveuse qu'il veut m'annoncer, déduction logique. Mauvaise chose. Mes pieds suivent le chemin que je leur ai inculqué avec usure. Je le vois là-bas, avec Akamaru qui court encore partout. Ce qu'il a de l'énergie à revendre, celui-là ! Je viens m'installer sur la balançoire à côté de lui, sans parler. Je vais lui laisser le temps de choisir ce qu'il va dire, de faire la paix avec lui-même.... bon d'accord c'est philosophique comme réflexion mais je le connais bien sur ce point-là. Quoi que s'il m'a appelé, il a déjà un bon bout de fait dans sa résolution personnelle.

Hinata... Hinata Hyûga. Il faut vraiment que je te parle. Je ne sais pas si tu y as réfléchi, si tu as pris mon conseil ou même si tu as voulu y penser.

Kiba.... oui j'y ai pensé mais une seule fois j'ai pu deviner ce qui te met dans cet état peu... Inuzukien ? tentai-je humoristiquement.

Il se mord les lèvres comme si j'ai dit une grooosse connerie.

Ce n'est pas facile ce que j'ai à te dire. J'essaie d'y aller doucement, et je ne veux surtout pas que tu le prennes mal.

Pourquoi je le prendrais mal, selon toi ? Tu t'es trouvé une petite copine ? Au contraire, je suis super heureuse pour toi ! Tu m'inquiétais de ne jamais parler de ton coeur.

Malheureusement, je suis tellement partie dans ma tirade que je n'entends que le murmure des mots de Kiba.

Excuse-moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Que ce n'est vraiment pas ça. Que c'est un peu le contraire.

Le contraire ? Le contraire de quoi ? Mais je me la ferme. Il va sûrement continuer à s'expliquer.

Je ... je... Bon. Tu me jures de ne pas t'évanouir, de ne pas pleurer et de rester mon amie ?

Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire ? Ça n'a pas l'air rassurant... Mais pour une fois, je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains. Il le vaut bien.

D'accord. Je te promets que je vais éviter de faire tout ce que tu as énuméré. Et tu vas rester mon ami, peu importe ce qu'il y a. On se connaît depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour cela.

Je t'aime...

Que quoi ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge cette fois, je suis sûre de mal avoir entendu. C'est puremnt impossible.

Je t'aimeuu !

Cette fois je suis sûre d'avoir compris. Je sens tout mon sang me monter à la tête... je ... je... _Kiba..._Paf. Je crois que je me suis encore évanouie, mais je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça ! Ma tête tourne encore de l'afflux de sang trop rapide. Je sens sa présence, son odeur tout près de moi. Il me couvre de sa chaleur rassurante.

K-K-Kiba-kun ?

Tu t'es évanouie, encore ! Pourtant tu me l'avais promis, Hina !

O-o-o-oui je sais . D-d-désolée.

TU BÉGAIE !

J-j-je b-b-b-bégaie p-p-parce que j-j-je n-ne sais p-pas q-q-quoi d-d-dire.

C'est maladif. Arrête. Je ne t'ai pas annoncé la mort de quelqu'un !

Je prends une grosse respiration pour essayer de contrôler mon tic nerveux. Merde !

C'est bon.

Je ne te demande pas de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste te le dire.

Kiba… je ne sais pas.

Je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu as oublié ?

Je n'ose plus dire un seul mot. Horriblement gênée par mon comportement. Kiba est un vrai amour, mais je ne suis pas exactement sûre de ce qui se passe dans mon cœur en ce moment… toutes ces nouvelles rencontres… Sai, Gaara en particulier… je ne sais plus où me mettre. On dirait que tout va trop vite, le jour de cette rentrée. Je baisse les yeux vers le sol, trouvant soudain des reflets de la lumière orangée du lampadaire dans le sable. Ce n'est pas réellement intéressant, mais sinon je vais être toute rouge et devant lui, j'ai juré de ne pas balbutier. Je sens une pression douce sur ma joue. Kiba laisse promener sa main sur celle-ci, tandis que je le regarde comme une imbécile, désorientée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me trouver à moi, la plus faible et malheureuse des Hyûga. Je suis la déception totale pour tout le monde que je connais. Il n'y a rien d'attirant là-dedans, et surtout, qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'avoir fait changer d'idée, depuis tout ce temps que nous avons passé côte à côte sans qu'il y aie une once de romance dans notre histoire.

Écoute Kiba. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé pour que tu me sortes ça maintenant, mais je ne suis pas tout-à-fait sûre de ce que je ressens pour toi. Je sais qu'il y a de l'amitié très forte, mais je ne sais réellement pas s'il y a autre chose.

Ce n'est pas grave. Ça fait des années que j'attends pour te le dire,et ce soir j'en aurai au moins eu le courage.

Oh, oh… son visage se rapproche du mien, mais je suis tellement interloquée que je le laisse faire. Mais comme Kiba est un gentleman dans les règles de l'art, il ne fait que poser ses lèvres sur ma joue, comme il a toujours fait.

Je vais retourner chez moi.

Après une légère hésitation, il ajoute :

Je t'aime Hinata.

Et c'est ainsi que mon meilleur ami prend la fuite après m'avoir exprimé ses sentiments. Akamaru le précède, courant autour des cercles de lumières sur le sol. Et moi… et moi…. Je me balance encore un peu, histoire de me calmer et de réfléchir à tous les événements qui viennent de se passer. Ensuite, je m'en vais m'étendre silencieusement sur le banc du parc. Je me vois toute seule, en cette nuit où tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je vais retourner me coucher chez moi, finis-je par me dire au bout d'une heure. J'ai des cours demain, et je dois être bien en forme pour réussir. Alors je me relève péniblement, sans me rendre compte qu'il y a une silhouette derrière moi qui suit mes gestes, adossé à un arbre. Je prends le chemin du retour, sans enthousiasme et la tête toute retournée, et entre dans ma maison sans faire un seul bruit. Depuis le temps où je m'échappe furtivement de cette énorme maison durant la nuit, je me suis perfectionnée. J'attends quelques secondes dans l'entrée, et comme je n'entends aucun bruit provenant des chambres, je continue mon chemin dans cet endroit maudit. Mais jamais je n'oserai défier mon père si peu aimant. Quand même, c'est le patriarche de la famille. Je serais reniée, et comme c'est la seule chose que j'ai pour le moment…_à part Kiba et Naruto…_je me dois d'y tenir. Car même si lui ne m'aime pas, il reste mon père. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, mais j'ai fini par accepter que Hanabi passe avant moi après de longues années de lutte. Je retrouve donc ma douillette avec bonheur, tout en laissant tous mes vêtements superflus parterre. Je me compte plutôt chanceuse que justement mon père ne vienne jamais me voir, parce qu'il n'apprécierait sûrement pas de se trouver face à face avec des petites culottes en dentelle noire. Oh que non, c'est sûr qu'il sauterait un plomb ! De toute façon, cela ne le regarde pas. Il n'y a personne qui est entré dans ma chambre, à part bien sûr Hanabi, ma petite sœur que j'aime malgré tout, et Kiba. Donc je laisse traîner mes vêtements un peu partout, quelle libération soudaine de ne pas faire le ménage ! Car oui , moi, Hinata Hyûga, est toujours ordonnée. Mais ce qui me fait le plus plaisir c'est de laisser parfois en certaines occasions traîner des choses. On m'a tout appris, en toute petite fille obéissante que j'étais… mais tout ça a changé, maintenant. J'ai 18 ans et je suis majeure. Je ne suis plus sans défense, et malgré mon apparence timide, je sais me battre. Je me dis souvent que ça serait drôle de tomber sur quelqu'un qui essaierait de me voler… il n'y arriverait jamais. Je m'endors d'un sommeil profond et sans rêves, bien entendu, sans voir une silhouette noire s'approcher de moi durant mon sommeil, sans bouger. Elle reste là, à côté de moi, sans bouger pendant plusieurs heures. Avant qu eles premiers domestique soient debout, elle est partie telle un fantôme. Lorsque mon réveil se met automatiquement à chanter « Oh Yeah » de Orange Range, je me lève en sursaut. Tout d'un coup, je me rappelle que j'ai des cours… comme chaque matin. Après avoir fait ma toilette comme d'habitude, je vais attendre à l'arrêt d'autobus un peu à l'avance. Je me sens parfois seule un peu, et cette fois j'ai amené mon Ipod pour me tenir compagnie. Au bout de deux chansons, je vois le devant tout blanc de l'autobus apparaître au coin de la rue, comme à chaque matin, à la même heure. Une fois montée, j'essaie de repérer rapidement ceux avec qui je suis d'habitude. Mais cette fois, il n'y a que deux personnes. Peut-être les deux personnes que j'ai le moins envie de voir le matin, mais pour une des deux ce matin particulièrement.

Salut, Kiba-kun…S-s-salut Sas-sasuke-kun.

Mon ami tatoué me renvoit un sourire flamboyant, même peut-être pour une fois plus éclatant que ceux de Naruto. Sasuke tourne sa tête vers moi, daignant me regarder.

Salut Hinata.

Ne me dis pas qu'il a retenu mon nom ! Pendant des années nous nous sommes côtoyés sans qu'il me parle, mais moi par politesse je continuais à lui dire bonjour et au revoir. Je me disais aussi qu'il est vraiment mal élevé… avant de me rappeller que le magnifique homme près de moi est orphelin depuis trop longtemps. Parce que même si je sais qu'il ne m'attire point par son attitude refermé sur lui-même et narcissique, c'est le meilleur ami de Naruto et il doit y avoir une bonne raison pour que le blond y prenne intérêt, non ? Je suis parfaitement capable de concevoir que son teint pâle, ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs peuvent être fascinants et qu'il est beau. C'est tout. Jamais nous n'avons conversé auparavant. Trop occupé, manifestement, à repousser Ino et Sakura et l'ensemble des universitaires, filles comme hommes. Mais je ne pourrais jamais comprendre leur engouement pour quelqu'un qui ne manifeste aucune affection.

Tu as des cours ce matin encore ? Kankûro m'a appelé hier… Paraît que Gaara t'a parlé et écrit une lettre ? me demande Kiba en cachant mal la pointe de jalousie qui perce ses mots.

Je suis très timide, pas très forte, mais je suis quand même intelligente et c'est facile pour moi de faire des liens. Maintenant qu'il m'a ouvert son cœur, c'est encore plus facile.

O-oui. C'était pour le cours, un exercice. Le prof était pas mal spécial et on devait écrire quelque chose à son voisin selon la façon d'un écrivain connu.

Tu sais qu'il va probablement se retrouver dans tous tes cours ? dit soudain Sasuke, sorti du néant.

Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possiblité. Malgré le fait que je soit entourée constamment d'hommes matures ( selon les circonstances ) et beaux à en être mannequins, je commence à peine à m'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde, et sur eux. J'ai cessé de les voir tous comme des asexuées, malgré ce que je peux ressentir pour Naruto Uzumaki. Celui qui veut atteindre le sommet toujours plus haut. Le plus beau à mon avis, le plus éclatant, le plus…tout. Depuis ma prise de conscience, j'ai cessé de ne voir que lui, et Gaara… bon, c'est Gaara. Et Kiba est Kiba. Du moins, je le suppose encore. Je le remarque, je vois ses regards qui me couvent presque toujours, qui me protègent du mal. Ce n'est pas comme le rougeaud, qui semble être venu dans ma vie pour me perturber.

Et alors ? I-Il sera peut-être dans mes cours, m-mais…

On ne sait jamais, me réplique Sasuke avec…. un sourire ? Un glaçon peut toujours fondre à proximité de son soleil…

SASUKE UCHIWA QUI FAIT DES MÉTAPHORES !! QUELLE BLAGUE !! Je m'empêche de le regarder en rougissant. Parce que des paroles venant de lui à moi… c'est pratiquement trop pour mon système nerveux. Lorsque nous descendons, Kiba n'a toujours pas reparlé et c'est l'autre qui a continué à sa place. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'effleure pas ma main par moment. Je suis réellement gênée. Nous entrons dans le café habituel, bondé des gens habituels, avec mes amis habituels, qui ont ajouté Gaara et Sai à la liste. Je ne peux pas me plaindre vraiment, parce que à défaut d'être gentil il n'est pas encombrant. Environ cinq mminutes avant le début du cours, je vois le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se lever en même temps que moi et me suivre vers la salle de classe. Il ne dit pas un mot, comme la journée précédente, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons hors de vue des autres.

Je veux bien parler avec toi, si tu ne le dis à personne, déclare-t-il de sa voix grave et légèrement sensuelle.

Il replace une mèche, découvrant le signe japonais ornant son beau visage…. sans émotion.

Tu veux que je garde secret que tu peux dire deux mots en ligne?

Hnn.

Ça commence mal, risquai-je avec un léger sourire.

Il reste à côté de moi, me jetant des regard discrets de temps à autre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Ça m'obsède. Je plonge mes yeux dans mon décolleté, mais je ne me rappelle pas sur le moment que je suis déjà très très bien garnie de ce côté, pas de différence. Donc je passe en revue mon corps, qui n'a rien de spécial non plus. Je laisse un petit soupir sortir de ma bouche. Nous sommes arrivés devant la classe.

Tu veux que je m'assoie à côté de toi ? demande Gaara

Oui.

Tu me jures de ne répéter à personne que je te raconte pendant les cours et quand on va se voir ?

Gaara… fais-moi confiance.

Mais je n'ai pas prévu que je m'engage réellement à lui servir de réceptacle à secret, maintenant. Trop tard, j'ai juré à Gaara, le nouveau dur qui ne parle à personne sauf moi… de garder sur mon cœur ce qu'il me dirait. Trop tard, Hinata Hyûga. Il m'a embarquée avec lui pour un monde dont je ne connais pas la consistance. Pourtant, je vais tenir ma parole. Parce que lui ne me laisse pas totalement indifférente. Lui, Gaara No Subaku.

**Auteure : Mais quelle fin spectaculaire !**

**Gaara : Tu parles ! Je suis obligé de CONVERSER ! **

**Hinata : J-j-e c-crois q-que ç-ç-ça peut être bénéfique pour t-t-oi , G-Gaara-k-kun. **

**Gaara : Arrêtes de faire semblant que je te gênes, voyons ! Tu vois, on fait copain-copain ! **

**Gaara prend Hinata dans ses bras surpuissants, avant que Kiba et Sasuke essaient de l'assommer par derrière. **

**Auteure : Les hommes, les combats c'est après les cours que j'ai dit que crois. **

**Sasuke : Stupide Auteure ! Tu ne me mettras pas avec elle, avoue-le ! **

**Auteure : Ce que j'ai à t'avouer, c'est que tu vas l'aimer toi aussi, t'as pas le choix Sasuke Uchiwa ! Tu verras bien ce que je te réserve Hihihihi… MOUHAHAHAH ! Je t'aime bien quand même tu sais. C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, t'es juste un dessin animé et j'ai pas peur de toi. Désolée de péter ta bulle narcissique.**

**Sasuke : Chers lecteurs, je vais mettre votre auteure en bouillie et à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui écrit tout. Donc, si vous ne laissez ni commentaires ni reviews, je me sers de mon Sharingan sur vous et si vous ne voulez pas être la victime de meurtre instantané, je vous le conseille gentiment. C'EST COMPRIS ??? **

**Sasuke, tout heureux, me prends par le cou et m'entraîne loin… très loin… pour pratiquer un lemon éventuel pour le nouveau chapitre et ensuite se débarasser de mon cadavre encore tout chaud . NOOOOOOOOOOOON!**


	4. Itachi Uchiwa

**Sasuke : Je suis votre nouvel auteur ! Veuillez m'aduler maintenant, puisque ce qui vous servait de lecture est à moi et j'ai zigouillé votre malheureuse servante qu'était swatparty... AHAHAHAH !!**

**Auteure : Mais je t'avais dit, moi, que je n'étais pas morte et je ne le suis toujours pas ! Alors tu te la fermes !**

**( Il essaie de me faire peur, et de me noyer dans l'oasis un peu plus loin ) Gloupgloupgloup...**

**Auteure : Uchiwa ! Tu ramènes tes fesses ! Tu es plus jeune que moi même dans ma fiction et je n'ai aucun mal à te faire faire ce que je veux sans ton avis ! J'essaie encore de décider qui l'auras, et tu as perdu toutes tes chances.**

**Hinata : Au..Auteure ? Tu pourrais me laisser tranquille, s'il-te-plaît ? **

**Auteure : Non, pour l'instant je trouve ça trop drôle un Hina x Sai X Gaa x Sasu x Kiba ! Tu vas faire tomber des têtes, ma poule ! J'aime jouer avec toi, t'es si naïve !**

**Hinata : QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ? LES GARS, VOUS POUVEZ VOUS OCCUPER D'ELLE ?? **

**Auteure : Gaara et Kiba, ça ne me dérange pas trop je te dirais. Arrête, t'es plus dans ton énorme manoir, fillette ! Donc, voici le prochain chapitre compliqué !**

_Trop tard, Hinata Hyûga. Il m'a embarquée avec lui pour un monde dont je ne connais pas la consistance. Pourtant, je vais tenir ma parole. Parce que lui ne me laisse pas totalement indifférente. Lui, Gaara No Subaku._

Et oui. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre d'un gars comme lui qui fait semblant de ne jamais s'ouvrir… sauf pour parler à la fille assise à côté de lui en classe… c'est-à-dire moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme une marque d'affection inattendue ou quelque chose dans le genre… mais cet homme, parce que oui avec sa carrure mince mais avec des épaules à me faire tomber dans le coma en trente secondes et sa maturité, c'est bien un homme. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder sous son pantalon pour en être certaine. Oups, je m'égare… Ça fait bientôt un mois que j'ai fait cette promesse à Gaara… sans toutefois totalement le regretter encore. Il s'avère d'assez bonne compagnie, lorsqu'on est tous les deux et que personne ne fait attention à nous. Bien du moins, personne ne fait attention à _moi_. Parce que lui, impossible de le manquer. C'est un dur aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que sa personnalité jalousement gardée à l'intérieur de lui. Je me compte chanceuse qu'il me traite, humainement parlant, comme une égale, même si mes bégaiements le gênent au plus haut point. Mais il a appris à attendre que je sois assez à l'aise avec lui pour lui parler correctement, sans qu'il me donne tout simplement l'ordre d'arrêter. Je m'ouvre un peu à lui, petit peu par petit peu. Il n'est pas facile d'approche d'habitude, mais j'ai réussi à percer sa carapace, juste une légère touche qui me fait apprécier d'aller en cours avec lui. C'est un bon point, déjà que je le vois à tous les jours… si ça devait être désagréable en plus ! De plus, il me laisse étudier puisqu'il ne parle quand même pas très souvent. Ce n'est pas comme Naruto… j'ai un jour eu le malheur de devoir étudier avec lui, et c'est tout simplement impossible. Un jour, j'ai demandé à Gaara comment il faisait pour garder ses cheveux d'une telle couleur, et il m'avait tout expliqué, comment il se teignait les cheveux et tout… c'était plutôt marrant. Mais je m'égare. Il y a aussi Sai, qui se retrouve dans un de nos cours. Mais il est tellement silencieux et effacé que c'est super difficile de le remarquer parmi deux cents élèves. Il traîne toujours avec ses tubes de peintures, celui-là. Depuis que j'ai commencé à regarder ailleurs que Naruto, je me rends souvent compte que j'étais aveugle. Il y a bien des garçons gentils, qui parlent de choses intéressantes et avec qui je m'évanouis moins souvent… chose que je ne fais plus du tout depuis au moins 2 semaines. Nette amélioration, non ? Même mon cher cousin m'en a parlé. Je crois que j'ai décroché à temps de mon amour de jeunesse… parce qu'il y a cette Sakura et lui qui se rapprochent tranquillement.

Je suis dans mon lit, il est huit heures du soir, et je me prélasse sous mes couvertures en lisant un bon livre, ce qui est rare ces temps-ci. Ça fait bientôt deux heures que je me relaxe ainsi, un luxe que je ne peux pas me payer normalement, du fait que les cours prennent beaucoup de temps à préparer. Une sonnerie douce me sort de ma torpeur. C'est le téléphone qui sonne. Je me demande qui ça peut être, le nombre de personnes qui le possèdent sont plutôt restreintes.

Oui allô?

Hinata ? C'est toi ?

Oui, c'est moi. À qui je parle ?

C'est Sasuke.

_Sasuke ? Il ne parle jamais, que me vaut cet honneur ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un téléphone. _

Euh… salut ! Ça va ?

Hnn. Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

En ce moment je suis au lit avec un livre, sinon je ne sais pas vraiment.

Ça te dirais d'écouter un film, on peut inviter deux ou trois personnes…

Sous le choc, je me dis qu'il est devenu fou. Il est totalement cinglé !

Euh… o-o-oui.

Foutu bégaiement !

Viens chez moi, et on verra après, d'accord ? Mes parents se sont poussés et j'ai la maison cette fin de semaine…

J-j-je m'habille et je vais v-v-venir…

À tantôt !

Je raccroche, gardant le téléphone dans mes mains pendant au moins cinq minutes en me demandant ce que je viens d'accepter ! Je prends un chandail aux manches trois-quarts rouge sang et des jeans moulants noirs, avec des dessous en dentelle noire. Ce n'est pas que je veux être sexy, c'est juste que tous mes sous-vêtements sont pareils et je trouve ça plus beau la dentelle. Je m'en vais prendre une douche bouillante, pour accumuler beaucoup de chaleur dans mon corps, je soutient mieux le froid dans ce temps-là. Je m'habille rapidement, laissant mes cheveux mouillés. Ils sècheront bien durant la soirée. Juste au cas, je prends mon nouveau cellulaire. Je n'en ai jamais besoin, mais je découvre la joie des SMS. Je n'ai que deux numéros en mémoire; celui de Kiba et celui de Gaara. Il m'a donné son numéro, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose. Oui, on pourrait dire ça, nous sommes amis. Justement, je regarde l'afficheur pour me rendre compte qu'il y a un SMS non lu. De Kiba. Je l'ouvre.

_Hina qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?? XXX_

Alors je lui réponds : _J'vais chez Sasuke pour un film… je sais pas trop ce qu'il veut ! Je te redonne des nouvelles plus tard XXX_

Je prends un coton ouaté noir, glisse le cellulaire dans ma poche et sors de la maison. Sa maison est à deux coins de rue de la mienne, alors je parcours la distance en à peine dix minutes. Arrivée devant la maison non éclairée, je me demande à quoi il joue. Je cogne à la porte. Sasuke, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, contrairement à son habitude (ils sont plein de gel… beurk !) m'ouvre soudainement la porte comme s'il se tenait juste derrière, avec un micro-sourire (on ne peut pas trop lui en demander, voyons !).

Tu entres ou tu passes la nuit dehors ?

S-S-Salut ! réussis-je à articuler en entrant dans sa maison sombre mais très rangée. J'entends un bruit venant de l'étage du dessus.

Euh… T-t-tu as appelé q-q-quelqu'un ?

Non !

J-j-j'entends des bruits venant d'en haut …

Tu es sûre ?

O-O-Oui.

Si ça recommence, je vais aller voir. En attendant, fais comme chez toi !

D-d-d'accord.

Calme-toi, tu as l'air stressée et tu bégaies.

Ses yeux noirs me scrutent. C'est sûr que je suis mal à l'aise ! Je suis seule avec Sasuke Uchiwa dans sa grande maison avec des bruits bizarres… J'ôte mes chaussures et mon coton ouaté que je mets sur un cintre dans la penderie de l'entrée.

Tu as envie de regarder quel genre de film ?

Un film d'horreur ? Le nouveau Décadence est sorti…

Tu écoutes des films d'horreur, toi ? réplique-t-il, amusé.

Oui.

Il finit enfin par ouvrir la lampe de la cuisine, un gros lustre de cristal qui étincelle sous la lumière pourtant tamisée, et je regarde le beau visage de mon hôte.

T-tu dormais ?

Si je t'ai appelé il y a une demi-heure, je ne pouvais pas dormir !

Je rougis de ma bêtise.

On s'installe ? J'ai déjà fait le pop-corn et tout…

Oui.

Nous montons à l'étage et je découvre l'énorme salon qui possède les nouvelles merveilles de la technologie.

C'est immense ! Nous, il y a trop de monde qui habite à la maison pour se permettre autant d'espace de libre pour se divertir… j'ai presque dû me battre avec mon père pour avoir une télévision dans ma chambre.

Il a l'air très strict, ton père, comme Neji me le dit parfois.

C'est vrai, mais dans moins de deux semaines je déménage dans les résidences du campus. Alors j'assume, en attendant.

Sasuke sort son paquet et s'allume une cigarette, en amenant un cendrier de cristal avec lui pour le poser sur la table basse. Mais je suis habituée, mon père, depuis la mort de ma mère, fume beaucoup pour se détendre, qu'il dit.

Ah oui ? Pourquoi ce revirement ?

J'ai ma vie à vivre, c'est tout. Et je n'aime pas avoir toujours mon père dans les pattes, je n'aime pas devoir être parfaite juste pour lui faire plaisir. Je suis majeure et j'ai besoin d'indépendance, je crois.

Hnn. Moi je reste ici, mon grand frère s'est sauvé de la prison où il était enfermé et mes parents ont la trouille… lors d'une réunion de famille, il a tué tout le monde sauf nous. Il est complètement barge.

J'en avais entendu parler, mais pas besoin de lui avouer. Il semble à l'aise de m'en parler comme ça.

Ils croient que s'il revient ici, je pourrai les protéger d'un monstre pareil. Quelle idée, si mon frère revient je me dois de lui faire la peau.

Il est évadé depuis combien de temps ?

Plus d'une semaine, et on est sans nouvelles depuis ce temps. Je ne sais pas où il se cache, et tu es la première à qui j'en parle.

J'ai une question bizarre à te poser…

Hnn ?

Pourquoi tu me parles, justement. Je n'étais même pas sûre que tu savais que j'existais, hier…

C'est juste que toi aussi, tu ne parles pas beaucoup même quand tout le monde te tourne autour. En plus, tu m'intrigues car tu es à peu près la seule fille qui n'a pas tenté de m'obliger à sortir avec elle.

D'accord… murmurai-je les joues rouges.

T'es mignonne quand tu rougis ! rit-il.

M-m-merci … dis-je en piquant un fard encore plus grand que le premier.

Bon, je vais chercher Décadence sur le satellite…

Il ouvre la télévision, cherche un poste parmi les deux mille proposés et finit par trouver le bon, qui propose tous les Décadence.

Je ne savais pas que ça existait, un canal de films d'horreur… dommage que je ne puisse l'avoir chez moi !

Tu vas pouvoir l'avoir à la résidence, non ? D'ailleurs, tu t'es renseignée ? Il paraît que les résidences sont mixtes.

Bah… je n'ai pas vraiment peur de ce qui peut se passer. Tant que personne ne met le nez dans mes affaires, ça va bien aller.

Tu vas peut-être avoir No Sabaku ou Uzumaki comme coloc.

Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à cette option, à vrai dire. J'essaie de cacher qu'il vient de toucher une corde sensible, ce qui n'est pas réellement facile.

Oui, peut-être, mais je vois mal Gaara habiter avec d'autres personnes que lui-même.

Il n'a pas le choix, j'ai été voir Uzumaki et c'est des appartements avec 3 ou 4 chambres alors…

Je vois. On verra ça, alors !

Bon, le film commence dans 2 minutes. T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

BANG !

Il y a un truc qui vient de tomber ou quoi ? lui demandai-je.

Je vais aller voir, t'inquiète.

Je vais venir avec toi, alors. Je suis pas froussarde.

On se lève tous les deux d'un bond en entendant les bruits de pas. Nous nous dirigeons vers une pièce fermée de l'autre côté du salon.

C'est la chambre de mes parents, me chuchote-t-il.

Il prend ma main pour que je ne le perde pas dans l'obscurité, en imprégnant une petite pression. Il prend la pognée de la porte et l'ouvre tout d'un coup. J'allume la lumière. Il y a un homme, assez grand, avec des tatouages mal réussis sur les bras, qui ressemble drôlement à mon hôte.

ITACHI UCHIWA ! FOUS LE CAMP D'ICI !

Salut petit frère. Tu me présentes ta copine ?

JAMAIS ! JE VAIS M'OCCUPER DE TOI, TU NE LA TOUCHES PAS !

Je veux juste la torturer un peu pour le plaisir. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais y goûter, toi aussi.

Sasuke serre ma main tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va la briser. Ah mais non, je ne me laisserai pas faire comme une gamine apeurée, c'est fini maintenant. Je ne connais pas ce gars-là, mais il ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance alors je dois réagir. Je m'avance et en un éclair je lui mets un coup de paume sous le nez, le tassant vers en haut. Comment ça se fait qu'il reste debout sans réagir ? Merde ! Je ne le croyais pas tant résistant.

Merci chérie, tu me flattes, me dit-il en prenant mon poignet et le tournant jusqu'à ce qu'il se casse.

Je hurle de douleur. Mon os jailli de ma peau, le laissant à découvert. Il me prend contre lui, me tâtant sauvagement les seins de la main qui ne tient pas mon poignet.

J'en ai tellement envie, merci beaucoup petit frère, je n'ai pas baisé depuis des siècles, dit-il en souriant méchamment à son vis-à-vis.

Il frotte son érection contre mon dos, comble de désespoir. Je me sens tellement salie, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Sasuke explose littéralement en lui sautant dessus et en lui assenant tous les coups qu'il peut lui donner sans me toucher.

Lâche-la, pervers, elle ne t'as rien fait ! Elle ne mérite pas de te subir.

Comme Itachi doit se protéger face à son frère qui décharge son envie meurtrière sur lui, il ne peut que me lâcher. Je tombe par terre dans un bruit sourd en plein milieu de la bataille. Je relève les yeux pour voir comment s'en tire mon «ami» et me rappelle soudain que j'ai toujours mon cellulaire sur moi. Je le cache sous mes cheveux et tape rapidement :

_Besoin aide, appel 911 suis chez Sasuke, frère revenu veut nous tuer_

Et j'envoie tout ça aux deux numéros en mémoire.

Laisse-moi la prendre une fois au moins, t'es pas tout seul à la vouloir, Sasuke !

Ferme-la ! hurle-t-il en lui donnant un coup de pied magistral qui projette son grand frère par la fenêtre, en cassant tout. On entend un bruit sourd plus bas.

On est au deuxième étage, non ? dit-je les yeux écarquillés, encore en larmes.

Il va se sauver ! Pas question !

Il m'aide rapidement à me relever et me dépose sur le lit.

Reste ici, je m'en occupe.

Et il repart aussi vite, déboulant presque les escaliers. Je regarde mon pauvre cellulaire que je n'ai toujours pas lâché. Kiba ou Gaara en premier ? Gaara. Je compose son numéro.

Moui ?

Gaa… Gaara… c-c-c'est Hi-Hi-Hinata.

Hinata ! Ça va ! dit-il paniqué cette fois.

J-j-je vais p-p-pas bien…

J'éclate en sanglots. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je me sens tellement misérable.

Écoute, je suis parti en auto avec Kiba, on arrive dans deux minutes. Calme-toi en attendant, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

O-o-oui.

Il est où Sasuke ?

J-j-je ne sais p-p-pas, p-p-parti courir après s-s-son frère.

Tu es toute seule ? s'écrie-t-il.

O-o-oui.

Long silence sur la ligne.

Je monte. Si tu entends quelqu'un, c'est moi. À tout de suite.

En effet, j'entends pratiquement au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et quelqu'un monter les marches. Je ne peut m'empêcher de serrer la couverture sous moi, paniquée.

Hinata, appelle une voix grave.

J-j-je suis ici.

Une grande ombre apparaît tout de suite dans le cadre de porte. La silhouette aux cheveux rouges se précipite sur moi.

Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? dit-il en me tenant le bras délicatement.

I-i-il a e-e-essayé d-d-de…

Oui je vois ça, réplique-t-il en regardant mon chandail tout étiré, déchiré, croche. T'en fais pas …

Il s'approche de mon oreille.

Je vais m'occuper de lui et je dis à Kiba de t'amener à l'hôpital, me chuchote-t-il avec violence.

KIBA ! crie-t-il.

J'entends ses pas lourds qui montent les marches par trois. Le visage de mon meilleur ami est complètement défait en m'apercevant. Je pleure toujours, Gaara lui montrant mon poignet avec soin.

- Tu l'amène directement à l'hôpital, je vais retrouver l'Uchiwa et tu me la ramène à la résidence après.

Kiba acquiesce douloureusement. Gaara dépose mon poignet avec douceur et file hors de la maison. Mon ami s'approche de moi, son visage confus de sentiments, me soulève dans ses bras, descend les escaliers et m'amène à son auto. Personne en vue dehors. Gaara a déjà disparu. Tout le long du trajet, Kiba ne me parle pas, mais des larmes coulent sur ses triangles rouges. De mon bras valide je les essuie, ne l'ayant jamais vu dans un état pareil. Lorsque nous descendons, il me tient la main bien fort, me fixant, pas très rassuré, il a sans doute peur que je m'écroule. Il m'accompagne à l'urgence pendant le temps que dure l'auscultation. Nous devons encore attendre une heure ou deux avant de tout commencer. Nous allons nous rasseoir. Durant l'attente, il me prend contre lui, me rassurant comme il peut. Il voit la douleur qui transperce mes yeux.

Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, Hina, je te jure, Gaara est allé s'occuper de lui.

Justement, je ne sais pas comment il s'en est sorti avec le frère de Sasuke. J'ai tellement peur Kiba … chuchotai-je.

Non, tu n'as pas. Les garçons vont sûrement très bien. De toute façon, tu n'es pas toute seule. Je reste avec toi, aucun problème.

Soudain, ils appellent mon nom à l'accueil. Salle numéro sept.

Ils me remettent l'os en place, j'essaie de rester calme mais la douleur est trop forte et je halète fortement. Kiba me tient la main, me flatte les cheveux, essaie par ses gestes de me calmer. Ils me font une attelle, me disant de revenir le lendemain pour mettre un plâtre. Nous retournons à l'auto. Le brun est envahi par la douleur manifestement. Nous restons debout, l'un face à l'autre.

- Ce soir, je ne t'ai pas protégé.

- Tu n'étais pas là.

- J'aurais dû.

Il me prend dans ses bras, me câline, me caresse et me donne un baiser sur le front. Il m'apaise réellement. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je lui retourne un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci d'être resté.

Il me regarde de ses yeux bruns foncés, sérieux.

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aime, Hina.

Il hésite deux centièmes de seconde et m'embrasse tout doucement, sans presser mes lèvres. Je garde les yeux ouverts de surprise, toute rouge. Mais c'est agréable.

- Désolé. Tu as eu pas mal d'émotions ce soir. Je t'amène chez Gaara, déclare-t-il avant de me faire asseoir dans son auto.

Je ne parle plus. Arrivés devant la résidence, nous sortons dehors et il sonne à l'appartement de Gaara. Quelle belle résidence, vraiment ! Toute en briques blanches anciennes, des plantes grimpantes parcourent le devant de l'édifice. Les fenêtres semblent même aussi vieilles.

- Je te laisse monter. Bonne nuit.

- Kiba… Merci encore… et… le baiser a été agréable… mais je ne sais toujours pas. Gaara…

- Je sais. Je n'ai juste pas pu m'en empêcher.

La sonnerie qui m'ouvre la porte retentit.

- Bonne nuit, lui dis-je.

- Toi aussi.

J'entre dans le couloir, regarde les numéros de porte et finit par trouver le bon. Je cogne doucement. Il m'ouvre d'un coup, me prend par le bras.

- Je… je ne te laisse pas seule cette nuit. Je peux te passer un t-shirt et des shorts, si tu veux. Mais je n'ai qu'un lit et le salon est déjà occupé par un ami de mon coloc… J'espère que ^ca ne te dérange pas.

- Non… j'aurais trop peur de dormir toute seule de toute façon.

Je vois une belle petite cuisine meublée d'un frigo, d'une table avec quatre chaises noires et une plante sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à moitié ouverte. Le salon possède toutes les commodités requises pour des garçons adeptes du jeu vidéo, en plus de deux gros canapés trois places en cuir noir, dont un occupé par un garçon avachi de travers avec les cheveux verts. Il y a trois chambres. Nous entrons dans la sienne. Il y a une bibliothèque plus que bien remplie, un bureau, un énorme lit et une commode. Il me déniche deux trucs trop petits pour lui que je vais enfiler dans la chambre de bain. Il m'a donné une espèce de camisole pour hommes toute noire, avec de larges shorts de piscine de la même couleur que je dois plier avec une attache de couche pour bébé, pour avoir un minimum de confort et ne pas perdre les shorts par la même occasion. Je repasse par le salon mais jette un œil à l'homme endormi, juste au cas où. Je reviens dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Il ouvre un pan des couvertures.

- Je ne dors presque jamais, mais je ne sortirai pas de cette chambre, promis.

- Tu… tu veux bien rester à côté de moi jusqu'à ce que je dorme ?

- Oui.

Il se lève et ferme la lumière. J'entre dans les couvertures chaudes et ferme les yeux. Mon ami s'allonge à mes côtés et enlace ma taille de son bras puissant. J'aurais voulu lui demande ce qui s'est passé après que je sois partie, mais je suis trop fatiguée. Je sens qu'il m'embrasse sur le front et chuchote à mon oreille.

- Dors bien, je suis là pour te protéger cette fois.

Je sombre dans l'inconscience la plus totale suite à ses mots rassurants, lovée contre Gaara No Subaku, ses deux bras me gardant dans une étreinte douce tout au long de la nuit.

**Sasuke : J'ai presque réussi ! C'est qui qui a libéré l'auteure de son cachot ? **

**Hinata : C'est moi, Sasuke-kun… tu es trop cruel.**

**Sasuke : Tu crois ? T'as encore rien vu ! **

**Auteure : Laissez des comms et des reviews si vous vous en sentez le courage !**


	5. Déménagement imminent

**Sasuke : De retour encore une fois ! Vous êtes pas un peu... complètement dingues de vous être rendus jusqu'ici ! **

**Auteure : La ferme Uchiwa ! Je pense que je vais devoir finir par te tuer moi-même et de mes petites mains nues ! **

**Hinata : Auteure... calme-toi... s'il-te-plaît...**

**Auteure : Alors, comment tu as trouvé ton rôle jusqu'à maintenant ? Tu aimes ça ? **

**Hinata : Oui, mais je sais pas encore lequel prendre entre Kiba et Gaara...**

**Sasuke : Et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre ? **

**Auteure : Non, mais tu peux commencer à disparaître tout de suite, si tu veux ! **

**Gaara : En tant que Kazekage, je déclare le nouveau chapitre terminé et prêt à être lu ! **

**Auteure : Ce n'est toujours pas toi qui décide, et en plus ici tu n'es pas Kazekage.**

**Gaara : Trouble-fête. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes ! **

**Auteure : Merci Gaara-chou ! **

**Tout le monde me fixe avec des yeux ronds… oups… je vais m'éclipser en Nubie si vous permettez…**

Je finis enfin par ouvrir les yeux. Il fait très chaud en ce moment, prise entre les bras de Gaara. Je me sens toute bizarre, mais je ne crois pas nécessairement que c'est une bonne chose. Ah non ! Tout d'un coup, la soirée d'hier me revient en mémoire. J'aurais probablement mieux aimé de ne pas m'en souvenir, en fin de compte... Des cheveux rouges qui encadrent un visage endormi. Pourtant, il ne me disait pas hier justement qu'il ne dort presque jamais ? Il a l'air relax et super bien ! Son tatouage est toujours là, de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Décidément, ce Gaara, quelle chance ! J'ai eu peur pour lui en attendant à l'hôpital hier, ainsi que pour Sasuke... et pour Itachi j'espère qu'il va mourir en enfer si ce n'est pas déjà fait. J'entends la respiration régulière du garçon. C'est la première fois que je dormais avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ma famille proche... quel changement aussi ! J'ai un pincement au coeur en repensant à Kiba. Il m'a accompagné partout, m'a soigné et m'a réconforté... mais il m'a aussi embrassé. Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir avec lui à l'avenir... et est-ce que je dois le dire ? Ou pas ? À qui ? Oufff.... je ne suis pas sortie du bois. (Expression québécoise se traduisant sans doute par quelque chose comme ; j'ai du pain sur la planche ! si vous ne connaissez pas celle-ci non plus, dites-moi le !) Je ne sais pas même pas ce que je peux faire pour rendre la situation moins ambigüe. Je suis une vraie gourde en amour… il se passe trop de choses pour moi. Une légère pression s'empare de mon corps. C'est mon ami qui resserre sa prise autour de moi. Peut-être a-t-il besoin de réconfort, lui aussi. Je lui dois un peu trop pour le laisser ainsi… alors je niche ma tête entre son épaule et son cou et me love le plus possible contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux… ce qu'ils sont soyeux, doux… sa couleur n'est pas le reflet de la texture, apparemment. Au bout d'une demi-heure dans cette position, je manque un peu d'air, alors je m'écarte de lui pour pouvoir respirer normalement. Ses bras retombent, vides, mais il ouvre les yeux en sursaut au même instant.

Gaara ? Bien dormi ?

Ah non, je suis sûre que j'ai l'air d'un épouvantail comme ça. J'ai les cheveux tout de travers, et je porte toujours le linge qu'il m'a prêté pour pouvoir dormir hier soir, linge qui s'est un peu déplacé et fait voir la naissance de ma poitrine. Je ne prends pas le temps de le remettre en place, j'ai d'autres préoccupations en tête pour le moment. Et en plus, s'il avait voulu profiter de la situation, il en a eu l'occasion avant. Pourquoi attendre maintenant ? De toute façon, ce n'est tout simplement pas son genre.

Mhnn. Désolé, dit-il, encore tout ensommeillé.

Pourquoi ?

Je pense que je me suis endormi sur toi.

C'est pas grave. Arigato.

Arigato ? Mhnnn.

Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvre. Il ôte lentement la couverture qui le recouvre. OH KAMI-SAMA !!

T'es blessé ! Pourquoi t'es pas à l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Ça fait mal ? Gaara !

En effet, des contusions ont fait leurs apparitions… certaines aussi grosses qu'une balle de base-ball. Il a même des coupures un peu partout. Il est amoché. Solidement. J'effleure ses blessures. Je sens que les larmes me montent aux yeux sans que je puisse faire quelque chose.

J'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

Tu te fous de moi ? Tu es vraiment blessé ! Tu pourrais avoir des lésions internes !

Je veux pas. Je vais très bien.

Son visage s'est fermé en me répondant. Comme la première fois que je l'ai vu. Mais…

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J'ai seulement dû utiliser un peu de ma force, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas.

J'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter ! C'est de ma faute, tout ça… Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter l'invitation de Sasuke…

Je prends mon visage dans mes mains, contrainte de désespoir.

C'est toi qui devrais faire attention, ce n'est pas moi. Il m'a échappé. Il compte te revoir.

Quoi ? m'exclamai-je en relevant la tête.

Tu as bien entendu. Il a fini par m'échapper. Je suis désolé.

Un long silence s'installe où nous pensons tous les deux la même chose; il faut que j'apprenne à me battre. Pour de vrai. Il en va sans doute de ma vie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un long soupir de désespoir. Alors comme ça un casse-pied des Uchiwa est décidé à me faire la peau. Je peux savoir ce qui m'a mérité un tel honneur ? Je m'assois sur le plancher en accotant mon dos sur la base du lit, penchant ma tête vers le plafond. Cette fois, je suis tout simplement grillée. Quelle idée de tarte aussi, je ne connais rien de Sasuke et j'ai accepté d'aller chez lui comme ça. J'ai passé la nuit la plus terrifiante de ma vie, c'est sûr. Non seulement contente d'avoir eu la trouille, en plus les deux garçons qui me troublent… ah. Je sens un petit mouvement sur le matelas. Je ferme les yeux. Gourde, gourde, gourde !

Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre quelques trucs, si ça peux te rassurer.

Je rouvre les yeux en soupirant. Tout cela n'est pas donc qu'un simple cauchemar. Définitivement pas.

Je crois qu'il serait mieux que je me rendorme alors, éludai-je la question pour l'instant.

Tu vas te cacher, alors, tu ne l'affrontera pas. Je croyais que tu allais lui faire payer.

J'ai vu hier soir au moins trois personnes souffrir par ma faute. Sasuke, Kiba, et toi… J'aimerais mieux me reposer et ne pas y penser pour le moment si tu permets.

Tu ne m'as pas vu souffrir, tu le supposes seulement.

Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avoir vu, ce matin j'ai aperçu tes blessures. Tu es trop entêté pour t'aider toi-même.

Alors quoi ?

Je compte dormir pour reprendre plus de forces et au moins te soigner.

Alors tu veux que je te laisse le lit ?

Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en aller si c'est la question.

Et oui, timidité envolée, inquiétude qui a repris le dessus. Je grimpe sur le lit et entre sous les couvertures de nouveau. Je ne suis pas tant fatiguée, mais j'ai bien besoin de me calmer. Gaara s'est tassé pour que je puisse prendre de la place en regardant son plafond. Je dois dire qu'il est intéressant avec ses motifs étranges, des nuages rouges et noirs… Les dalles ne sont pas en très bon état, par contre. Je commence tranquillement à somnoler et ce n'est que par la chaleur du corps de mon compagnon de chambre momentané immobile que je me souviens sa présence. Tout d'un coup, j'ouvre grands mes yeux blancs et fixe ceux de mon ami.

Il faut vraiment que je me protège ?

À vrai dire, je serais beaucoup plus tranquille comme ça.

Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demandai-je en sentant un coup de chaleur s'installer sur mon visage au même moment.

Mhnnn.

Négatif ou positif, je ne saurais dire. Nous sommes dimanche, non ? Le dîner de famille ! Ah non !

Je dois m'en aller. Dîner de prévu.

D'accord.

Bon je vais me changer.

Je me redresse afin de me lever, mais une main m'empoigne le bras.

Hinata…

Oui ?

Il semble hésiter.

Mhnn, lâche-t-il avant de me lâcher.

Je hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension, mais ne pose pas de questions. Je prends mon linge d'hier et me dirige vers la salle de bains. L'homme aux cheveux verts est assis sur le divan qui lui a servi de lit, en me regardant passer d'un façon plutôt bizarre. Je me sens observée. Je lui jette un coup d'œil.

Salut, t'es la copine de Gaara ?

Bonjour…Euh non…

Ah d'accord. Je suis Akino, un ami de Sasori et de Sai.

Pas la peine de lui dire que je ne sais absolument pas qui est Sasori. Par contre, Sai, je sais très bien c'est qui. Il habite ici ? Ah et bien, surprise surprise.

Enchantée, je m'appelle Hinata.

Au même moment, un bruit me faire tourner la tête. Deux garçons qui sortent de la chambre à côté de celle de Gaara. Sai, bien entendu, ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui a des airs de ressemblance avec Gaara. Je ne me sens pas très bien… mon sang quitte ma tête, d'une blancheur épouvantable. Les deux ont les cheveux tous emmêlés, et je ne peux que me demander ce qu'ils font dans la même chambre. Sai se tourne vers moi, les sourcils levés mais un visage dénué d'expression.

Tu es… Hina, je crois, non ? Bienvenue à la maison !

En fait… c'est Hinata… mais c'est pas grave… Je suis désolée… je n'ai dormi ici que parce que…

Eh ! Tu ne bégaies plus ? Et tu n'as pas du tout à t'excuser ou à te faire approuver, t'en fais pas, m'entrecoupe Sai.

D'accord. Je dois aller me changer…

La salle de bains est par là , me répond l'inconnu. Moi c'est Sasori.

Hina ou Hinata, enchantée, me présentai-je en allant m'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Alors tu trouves ça bien ici ? me demande la voix de Sasori au travers de la porte.

Oui, c'est charmant… on voit bien que vous aimez la technologie, dis-je avec un certain tremblement puisque je me démène pour remettre mes jeans.

Oui, s'exclame Akino. Tu joues toi aussi ?

Seulement parfois, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, mais puisque je déménage dans deux semaines… mes affaires sont déjà dans les boîtes.

Ah oui ? Et tu t'en vas où ? me demande la voix de Gaara, qui semble être sorti de la chambre, cette fois.

Dans une résidence de l'unviersité.

Laquelle ?

Je ne sais pas du tout en fait… je ne connais pas les résidences, mais il me semble qu'elle s'appelle Phi-Omega-Bêta.

Phi-Omega-Bêta ?

J'entends quatre voix bien distinctes s'esclaffer louredement. Je passe la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte pour voir ce qui les fait autant rire.

Tu dis que tu ne sait pas c'est laquelle ?

Non, je ne sais pas du tout, je viens de dire que je ne connais pas les résidences.

Alors tu ne dois pas savoir que tu te trouves dedans.

Pour vrai ?

Oui, c'est bien ça.

Il y a quelqu'un qui sait pourquoi ils donnent des noms aussi absurdes à des résidences étudiantes ?

Eh bien c'est la vague des américaines il faut croire, il y a bien une initiation mais rien de comparable à ce qu'on voit dans les films, juste un peu de sexe et d'alcool, un mélange de «sex, drug and rock and roll» mais sans drogue. On a gardé les noms parce que ça fait plus officiel, mais on est par triés sur un volet quelconque ou sur notre sexe, dit Sasori.

Alors vous faites la fête à chaque fois qu'il arrive un nouveau ? questionnai-je.

Ça dépend s'il est sociable. Le p'tit Gaara, lui, est pas passé par là.

Je sors finalement de la salle de bains en ayant mis mon chandail qui s'accorde avec deux des habitants de l'appartement. Les quatre ont le regard tourné dans ma direction. Je me sens un peu en minorité visible, avec un léger décolleté dans lequel n'importe qui peut plonger allègrement.

Et qu'est-ce qui lui a valu ce traitement de faveur ?

Bah… le responsable du bloc a pas osé lui proposer en voyant sa figure, tu vois, s'esclaffe Akino.

Donc, je serai pas obligée…

Toi, oui, sûrement ! D'ailleurs, tu sais dans quelle chambre tu seras ? réplique Sai.

Oui. La 513, qu'il est marqué sur le bail.

J'aurais pu entendre une mouche voler pour l'occasion. Tout le monde est silencieux, avant qu'un éclat de rire coupe l'ambience.

Ah ouais ? La 513 ? C'est drôle, ça me dit quelque chose. Tu as demandé un appartement mixte ou juste avec des filles ? demande Gaara.

Mixte, je m'en fous un peu étant donné que je connaîtrai pas les colocataires.

Je dirais pas ça à ta place. Tu veux que j'aille te montrer c'est oò ?

Oui, si tu veux.

Alors, viens, c'est pas loin.

Il m'entraîne en dehors de l'appartement et referme la porte. Nous ne bougeons pas.

Et elle est où la 513 ?

Ben regarde, tu vois pas sur la porte ?

En effet, je me serais évitée de passer pour une blondasse de première si j'avais remarqué les gros chiffres d'or qui s'alignent sur la porte devant moi… la porte d'un appartement où je viens seulement de passer la nuit. 513, en effet.

C'est une blague ?

Non, je ne crois pas, si les informations que tu nous as données sont vraies.

Oui. Donc… tu… tu… tu ?

Nous rentrons dans l'appartement. Les trois sont toujours dans le salon.

Alors donc, tu vas occuper l'autre chambre, ça veut dire. Tu veux faire le tour ?

Je l'ai déjà fait hier, mais je n'ai pas vu la chambre libre… Je pensais qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans toutes les chambres.

Non, Sasori et moi cohabitons dans la même chambre. Ça nous fait sauver du loyer par la même occasion, et deux gars ça a pas besoin de beaucoup d'espace… Il n'y a que quand on ramène des filles qu'on doit s'arranger autrement à vrai dire. On a exactement une moitié chacun.

Donc vous ne…

Non on est pas guays, m'interrompt Sasori.

Je ne savais pas… quand vous êtes sortis en même temps tous les deux…

Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas t'habituer. Alors, voici ton espace ! me dit Sai en m'ayant auparavant traînée par le bras.

Ma chambre est grande avec deux énormes fenêtres au style d'antan. Les dalles du plafond, contrairement à celles de Gaara, sont blanches et neuves. L'espace est bien dimensionné, et possède un dressing aussi grand que celui que j'ai à la maison. Elle est très bien. Juste ce qu'il me faut.

Ah et bien, tant qu'à t'avoir près de nous en ce moment, on va en profiter ! annonce joyeusement Sasori.

O-oui ? demandai-je avec appréhension, le visage écarlate en sortant de ma prochaine chambre.

Tu nous diras comment tu veux que ça marche, si tu as des exigences… continue Gaara avec un sourire en coin.

On en parlera dans deux semaines ? En fait… treize jours exactement.

J'ignore totalement ce que me vaut ce sourire de la part de mon ami. Je préfère en rester là. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches, essayant de dégager une aura plus à l'aise, moins timide. J'espère que ça marche. Je suis heureuse… en fait plus ou moins. D'un côté… je vais habiter avec Gaara. De l'autre, Kiba risque de le détester, et en même temps je vais être avec au moins deux autres garçons étranges et inconnus. Sans compter le gars qui a l'air à rester souvent dormir sur le divan… mais bon ça on s'en reparlera plus tard. Ça me rend fébrile de penser que je vais être loin de mes parents entourés par des hommes ! La belle vie d'une jeune adulte vierge… quel sport ! Je m'efforce de ne pas penser qu'ils seront là quand je vais prendre ma douche ou me changer dans ma chambre… ça me donne des frissons dans le dos. Bon alors… nous sommes dimanche. J'ai un cours à 8h30 demain matin, et il est plus de 11h du matin; on a un peu fait la grasse matinée je dois dire. Le dîner est à midi pile.

Bon alors… je dois m'en aller. Je vais appeler Kiba.

Je sors mon téléphone et donne mon coup de fil. Il sera ici dans 10 minutes. Il est pressé de me voir ? C'est plus facile pour moi de me déplacer avec mon meilleur ami qu'en bus de ville. Mais nous la prenons à chaque matin pour aller à l'école tout de même, c'est un compromis pour l'environnement. Je prends place sur le divan où les quatre garçons sont occupés devant la télévision… en vrais hommes. Je me dis que ça va être mon environnement pour quelques mois sinon quelques années, le temps que je finisse mon BAC. Je me plonge dans mes pensées en observant une fille se faire trancher la tête joyeusement. Déjà vu. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je lui ouvre la porte.

À demain Gaara, merci pour tout.

Tu reviendras, tu pourras faire mieux connaissance avec tes futurs colocs ! s'exclame-t-il en regardant Kiba avec un sourire énigmatique.

Je vois celui-ci prendre la mouche et bouder. 1-0 Gaara !

Salut Sasori, Akino et Sai !

Salut Hina ! Reviens quand tu veux ! me répondent les trois autres.

En refermant la porte, je sens le regard de Kiba qui m'examine pour voir ce qui s'est passé.

J'ai un dîner de famille, lui annonçai-je sans prendre en compte la mauvaise humeur qui commence à s'installer.

Alors on y va en vitesse ! déclare-t-il en s'installant derrière le volant.

_**Samedi, jour du déménagement de Hinata**_

Il fasait beau quand je me suis levée ce matin. Depuis cette soirée fatidique, je fais attention où je vais, je me suis montée une barricade mentale afin que personne ne puisse me faire du mal et j'ai atrocement peur que Uchiwa Itachi se repointe dans le décor. Je me dis qu'entourée comme je vais l'être à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce sera difficile de me retrouver. J'ai vu Sasuke. Il me parle beaucoup, d'ailleurs pour lui aussi je semble être une personne à qui l'on peut parler sans avoir peur des conséquences. Il fait absolument tout pour que je me sente bien, que je ne voie pas la menace qui pèse sur moi, même s'il m'a avoué finalement que son frère est particulièrement décidé à me retrouver. Quoi de plus rassurant, n'est-ce-pas ? Maintenant, tous les jours, je vais à l'école sous sa protection, celle de Kiba ou même celle de Gaara. Ils me suivent et ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle. J'ai même déjà vu Sasuke entrer avec moi dans les toilettes des filles sous mes fortes protestations pour qu'il vérifie si Itachi ne se cachait pas dedans. Inutile de dire que j'étais intérieurement morte de rire. Jamais il ne montre autant d'états d'âme. C'est un Uchiwa, voyons, à part la haine il ne connaît pas grand-chose.

J'ai passé des soirées entières à l'appartement de Gaara, fait plus ample connaissance avec Sasori qui possède une collection effarante de marionnettes qui traînent un peu partout; elles sont affreuses selon moi, elles sont l'air d'humains faits en bois; et avec Sai, qui possède une incroyable bibliothèque sur le comportement humain, la psychologie et les sentiments, et des tableaux empilés sous son lit, avec un beau chevalet taché d'encre de Chine. Sa bibliothèque me semble étrange, c'est un étudiant en art à la base. Ils sont très gentils, et j'ai de l'aide de tout le monde pour déménager à partir de ce matin, mais j'ai dû refuser l'intervention de certaines mains, après tout ce n'est qu'une chambre. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, Sasori et Temari s'occupent de mon cas. J'ai fait par la même occasion d'une pierre deux coups; je m'entends très bien avec la fougueuse sœur de mon coloc, malgré nos tempéraments plus que différents.

Les garçons qui habitent là-bas sont restés à l'appartement pour placer mes choses dans ma chambre au fur et à mesure que l'on fait des voyages avec les deux autos. J'ai demandé à Temari de rester là-bas aussi, puisque je ne veux pas me ramasser avec une chambre en bordel avec des garçons sans sens féminin artistique. Pas besoin de dire que je lui fait confiance sur ce point, et elle a l'air de savoir les mettre au pas. Je lui ai confié la partie pratique du débarquement. Il ne reste que ma base de lit à transporter, Naruto, Kiba et Sasuke s'en occupent et m'ont relégué au plan d'observatrice. Je suis une femme, et c'est assez pour passer pour une faible, mais j'ai transporté avec fierté les boîtes les plus lourdes, refusant de me laisser démonter pour si peu.

Sasu ! T'es censé dévisser celle-là, pas l'autre ! s'exclame Naruto.

Naru, laisse-moi bosser en paix, répond l'autre sans émotion.

Eh! Naruto ! J'ai démonté mon bord plus vite que le tien ! le nargue joyeusement Kiba.

Je vais être plus rapide à le remonter !

Non, je vais te battre sur ça aussi !

Les garçons, je peux faire quelque chose ? espérai-je en me sentant complètement inutile.

Ne te fatigue pas pour rien, tu vas être obligée de tout remettre en place dans ta nouvelle chambre, garde tes forces pour plus tard ! me conseille gentiment Kiba.

Alors je me rassois dans mon coin de mur en attendant qu'ils aient fini, à grands renforts de cris, de défis et d'exaspération pour l'Uchiwa, qui semble à deux doigts de tirer ma tête de lit sur la tronche du blond. Nous embarquons enfin la dernière pièce de mon calvaire Hyûgatien. J'embrasse du regard une seule fois la chambre vide, sans vie, blanche, qui a été celle où j'ai vécu le plus de malheurs. Sans regrets, je referme la porte sur l'endroit maintenant immaculé.

Mon père est parti rejoindre son poste de PDG de l'entreprise et Hanabi n'a pas voulu assister à mon départ. Il ne reste que Neji qui a passé quelques fois devant le bouleversement modèle sans dire mot. Hier, nous avons un peu parlé de mon départ et il m'a avoué considérer que c'est une bonne chose pour mon épanouissement intérieur. Mon père, lui, souhaite seulement que mes notes continuent à atteindre l'apogée. Après tout, je ne suis que l'héritière décevante. Nous embarquons dans l'auto et partons vers l'appartement, Sasuke et moi silencieux sous les manifestations bruyantes des deux autres. J'ai hâte que ça soit terminé. Enfin arrivées, les gars montent tout en haut. Comme je m'y attendait, Temari dirige d'une main de fer les opérations. Sans même avoir eu besoin d'exprimer mes désirs, elle a tout compris.

Wouah ! Vous avez fait du bon travail !

J'ai plein d'hommes à ma solde, ça me plaît. Ils sont bien faits pour être sous les ordres d'une femme, regarde le résultat !

C'est vrai, j'ai à peine une ou deux heures de déboîtement à faire ! lui dis-je, sans cacher mon ravissement.

Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? me propose Kiba, un peu en sueur.

Ah merci, mais je vais sûrement me débrouiller plus tard ce soir, quand je serai seule.

Justement, nous on doit y aller, annonce Sasuke. Je suis censé aider ces deux-là avec leur travail de composition.

Ah euh… d'accord alors. Merci de votre aide !

De rien, rappelle-nous pour nous dire comment ça été ! dit joyeusement Naruto.

Oui, promis. Vous pouvez aller en paix, mes enfants, singeai-je en riant.

Kiba me prend dans ses bras avant de quitter l'emplacement, en me chuchotant de faire attention à moi . Après lui avoir juré que tout va bien, et que je l'appellerais en cas de détresse, il repart à moitié convaincu. Il ne reste que les habitants de l'appartement plus Temari.

Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu avant de te lancer dans le grand ménage, lance-t-elle.

Bah… tant qu'à être dans le bain, je vais en profiter.

Bon alors on va te laisser faire tes choses !

Merci.

Sasori, Sai et Temari sortent de la chambre, mais Gaara ne suit pas le mouvement.

Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide? s'inquiète-t-il inutilement.

Pas vraiment. Ah ! Mais oui, un peu… tu peux remonter ma base de lit, s'il-te-plaît ? Je vais déplacer le matelas et m'occuper d'autre chose en attendant.

Gaara empoigne avec force ma base de lit, et de mon côté je me charge des livres. Quand il a fini de tout monter patiemment sans avoir dit un seul mot, il vient me rejoindre pendant que je me bats avec mon linge. Je sens son souffle un peu heurté sur ma gauche.

Pour ça aussi ?

Si tu veux ! lui répondis-je en continuant de tout transférer dans ma commode.

Il ouvre un autre tiroir et aperçoit un sac rempli de linge, alors il l'ouvre et commence à tout déballer. Je continue mon travail, perdue dans mes pensées.

Euh… je pense que… Hina… balbutie-t-il en me tendant un morceau de vêtement.

Ce n'Est qu'alors que je m'aperçois que c'est le sac de lingerie sur lequel il est malencontreusement tombé. Le bout qu'il me tend est une petite culotte en dentelle rouge comme ses cheveux. Il est tout rouge de gêne et attend que je reprenne l'objet en question en n'osant plus me regarder. Je ne peux m'empêcher de devenir écarlante en lui reprenant mes culottes.

C'est moi… qui suis d-d-désolée, j'ai jeté ma lingerie dans ce sac et je n'ai pas regardé.

Tu as un SAC de lingerie ?

Quand il s'aperçoit de la teneur de sa question, il baisse les yeux et devient pratiquement violet de gêne. Je l'entends clairement respirer, comme si … il essaie de se contrôler.

Je crois que… je vais aller… voir ma sœur.

D'accord. Gaara ?

Oui ? répond-il en vrillant ses yeux verts dans les miens.

J'espère que ça ne change rien…

N-n-non, c'est juste que c'est la première fois…

La première fois que tu vois des sous-vêtements de femme ?

Eh bien à part ceux de ma sœur…. Mais là c'est les tiens… tu comprends ?

Oui. Ce n'est pas grave. Ne me dis pas que…, essayai-je de dire en me rendant compte de l'effet que ça lui fait.

Quoi ?

En bien… que ça t'as excité ?

Mhnn, gémit-il en s'allant le plus vite possible.

Ah bon d'accord. Je vais terminer ma chambre et ensuite je vais aller manger un morceau; ensuite dodo ! À moins que les autres aient autre chose à proposer. Mais je suis horriblement gênée, face au spectacle que Gaara a pu voir en fouillant dans mes affaires… Il a peut-être eu le temps de voir mes corsets et ma lingerie très fine ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour qu'un garçon allait voir ça… Bien oui en fait… mais pas tout de suite… je vous ai dit que je suis vierge ? Bref, pour faire court, je me demande comment réagir. Je ne laisserai pas Temari lui démolir sa jolie petite bouille pour un malentendu ! Alors autant s'en occuper. Après avoir tout terminé, je sors de la chambre et me rends compte que l'appartement est silencieux. Alors, pourquoi pas une douche ? Comme je n'entends rien, j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. OH NON ! Je referme la porte tout de suite ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est une grosse blague ! Est-ce que vraiment je viens de voir ça ? L'homme qui occupait l'endroit sort et n'ose plus me regarder.

Gaara, la porte n'était pas barrée…. Et je suis partie avant d'avoir vu quelque chose…

Menteuse. Tu as vu des tatouages et… tout le reste. Nu ! Oh mon dieu…

Va falloir que j'apprenne à barrer les portes alors. On est juste des gars, d'habitude ça pose pas de problème… dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, une serviette autour du corps magnifique qu'il possède mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à sa nudité.

Je vais prendre ma douche, je me caresse un peu pour me changer les idées… des images de Kiba qui m'embrasse et de Gaara nu me trottent dans la tête pendant ce temps. Après avoir été soulagée en silence, je me passe le visage dans l'eau froide et part me faire à manger. Je me fais des hamburgers de tofu que je vais déguster dans ma chambre en écoutant la télévision. Je m'endors le ventre plein, deux heures plus tard, sans entendre la personne qui cogne doucement à ma porte et sans voir le visage qui s'infiltre dans ma chambre, s'enquiert de mon état, et repart de son côté, rassuré.

**Gaara : En tant que Kazekage, je déclare ce chapitre terminé ! **

**Auteure : Une chance que je t'aime Gaara, parce que sinon je te dirais que tu prends la tête avec ton Kazekage, t'es pas un ninja ici ! Tu me prends la tronche avec ça ! **

**Hinata : Elle a besoin de se défouler… quelle galère !**

**Gaara : T'as vu Shikamaru il y a pas longtemps ou quoi ? **

**Hinata : Non, pas depuis un bout. **

**Auteure : Là c'est mon tour ! Bon, j'aurais aimé le poster plus vite… mais c'était impossible, Désolée ! Je vais en faire une couple cette semaine, je suis en relâche ! Bon alors. Vous donnez des reviews ? **


	6. Évènements perturbateurs

**SasuHinaLove**** : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Ils me font tellement plaisir à chaque fois ! J'essaie de faire des chapitres pas mal plus longs, et je crois que je réussis pas mal ! Dans ma première fiction, je n'étais pas trop sûre et finalement c'est en créant cette deuxième que j'ai trouvé beaucoup plus d'inspiration alors je m'en donne à cœur joie ! La preuve, quand je suis en manque d'idées, je prends la peine d'attendre un flash de génie. Et oui, Hinata c'est une femme et comme j'en suis une (ah oui ?) je peux savoir un peu dans quel état elle se met avec des garçons trop excitants comme eux ;). Tu vas voir ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que tu vas l'apprécier, je vais essayer de tout terminer avant mercredi... Peut-être même aujourd'hui si je suis en forme ! En plus hier on a eu notre première neige ! Je vois Gaara comme ça, avec des tatouages et tout le reste, mais je ne l'ai pas fait percer parce que bon, ce n'est pas un punk à l'état pur quand même, même s'il a ce style-là aux fesses ! Je sais en plus exactement où sont cachés ses tatouages, moi ! Bon alors, bonne lecture et tu m'en reparleras si je ne t'ai pas trop torturée à la fin ! Hihihi...**

Dimanche matin. Nous ne sommes que dimanche matin, lendemain de mon déménagement. Ça ne me prends pas longtemps avant de me rappeler la scène à laquelle j'ai eu droit dans la douche... et de comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait un malaise avant de dormir le ventre trop plein. Étant célibataire depuis toujours et oubliant souvent que le sexe existe au profit des livres, comment dirais-je.... la différence entre les hommes et les femmes ne me semble pas toujours évidente tellement j'ai la tête ailleurs. Mais malheureusement, souvent, je me prends la tronche avec des problèmes inutiles en les retournant dans tous les sens jusqu'à avoir le vertige, en me faisant encore plus peur et n'ayant pas plus trouvé de solution convenable. Il est huit heures. Personne de doit être levé. Malgré une nuit mouvementée dans mes rêves où logeaient les deux causes de mon sommeil troublé. Incapable de penser à autre chose alors que ça arrive à tous les jours, de tomber sur une petite culotte ou d'oublier de barrer la porte de salle de bains, me direz-vous.

Eh bien pour moi, c'est une conception difficile. Je n'ai jamais regardé de pornographie puisque je trouve que c'est rendre un plaisir charnel amoureux en truc payant et attirant les faiblesses des êtres humains, sans faire dans la philosophie pour autant. Vous ai-je déjà dit que le monde dans lequel nous vivons me semble affreux ? Eh bien oui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens se détruisent la vie en prenant des drogues fortes qui changent la personnalité et mettent en danger le monde autour d'eux par leur irresponsabilité. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a des gens qui boivent pour oublier. Je m'enferme dans mes livres, moi, est-ce que je fais du mal à quelqu'un en me changeant les idées ? NON. J'adore les livres, je les collectionne, les lit, les relit encore jusqu'à overdose cérébral. Ce sont eux ma drogue, ma faiblesse. C'est avec une facilité déconcertante que je glisse dans d'autres univers pour m'y perdre, et tout oublier.

Le défaut dans tout ça, c'est que la réalité me semble aussi bien fade. Pourquoi les mots que je bois n'influencent pas les autres ? Pourtant, c'est une attraction si forte qu'on ne peut que le laisser nous emporter. Pourquoi ? Stade de réflexion que l'on atteint vers nos 3 ans, je crois. Stade de réflexion que je n'ai jamais quitté. Bon alors je me calme. Tout cela pour finir par avouer qu'il m'a grandement troublée. Troublée, oui c'est le mot. Gaara me trouble. Kiba me trouble. Tout en réfléchissant, je vois venir ma conclusion : « Allez Hina, tu sais que c'est pas grave voyons, t'as pas encore (oups!) couché avec lui, non ? Tu l'as seulement vu, même si ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Tu peux continuer à le regarder dans les yeux, c'est à lui d'apprendre à barrer les portes ! T'inquiète, je suis sûre qu'il a appris de son erreur... il n'est pas stupide ! » Je sais, je sais. Ma conscience n'est pas comme la vôtre, probablement. Il faut quand même que je me trouve une bonne raison, je viens seulement de déménager, ce n'est pas le temps de se mettre en froid. Comme personne n'est levé, je garde mon t-shirt noir un peu moulant et mes petites culottes; je me dis qu'il y a rien de traumatisant au cas où il y en a un qui sortirait. Autant me dégêner tout de suite, parce qu'un accident est bien vite arrivé comme j'ai pu le constater.

Alors je me prélasse encore quelques secondes pour mon plaisir, avant de me lever à la recherche de quoi faire des pains dorés (traduction France : pain perdu, je crois). Comme j'ai pensé, personne debout à cette heure matinale. Probablement qu'ils se sont couchés tard, ce sont des hommes après tout. Ah mon portable (ordinateur portatif) ! Je vais l'emmener pour voir si j'ai de nouveaux messages. Je retourne dans ma chambre prendre l'objet en question et le ramène avec moi, l'installe sur le divan inoccupé ce matin en attendant que mes pains dorés cuisent. L'écran devient lumineux et m'indique qu'il n'y a aucun nouveau message. Okay. J'engloutis mon déjeuner (petit-déjeuner pour la France ?) en flirtant sur les sites de fanfictions. Eh bien oui, joindre l'utile à l'agréable. J'en ai découvert une quantité astronomique sur les livres qui me passionnent un jour, et je me suis mise à en écrire dans mes temps perdus. Il y a eu quelques commentaires à ma dernière trouvaille. J'ouvre une nouvelle page et commence à taper quelques mots. Tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces temps-ci devrait me donner de bonnes idées. J'entends un bruit venant d'une des chambres, et Sasori pousse sa tête hors de l'embrasement de la porte, m'aperçoit et rentre à l'intérieur. Sans doute pour se changer. Enfin quelqu'un qui a pris le temps de se rappeler qu'à partir de maintenant, se promener tout nu c'est hors de question ! Il sort de sa chambre en boxers rouges et me fait un signe de la main avant de plonger sa tête dans le réfrigérateur.

- Bon matin, s'introduit-il avec une voix rauque.

- Bon matin ! Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si j'ai pris quelques trucs à manger, j'ai oublié de faire l'épicerie...

- Dah... je crois qu'il va falloir acheter un deuxième frigo, parce que à quatre dans le même... dit-il péniblement.

- Je vais demander à mon père aujourd'hui.

- C'est ton père qui paie tout ?

- Oui... je m'isole pour mieux me concentrer et comme c'est lui qui insiste pour que je sois la meilleure de mes classes, il ne peut pas se permettre de me faire travailler, selon son mode pensée, m'expliquai-je.

- Waouh, t'es chanceuse.

- Ouais...

Je replonge dans mon histoire, ajoutant quelques détails, avant qu'il m'interrompe dans ma lignée d'idées.

- Alors... t'as eu un petit accident avec Gaa, hier ?

Je me souviens de la tête qu'il faisait quand j'ai ouvert la porte...

- Oui...

C'est à Sasori de rire de la figure que je fais, pivoine.

- Tu sais, ça arrive tout le temps t'as pas à t'en faire ! T'en a déjà vu plein, sûrement de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un de plus.

- Oui... mentis-je en ne le regardant pas.

- Au moins t'as pas vu Sai ! On jurerait qu'il s'est dessiné sur tout le corps...

- Lui... lui aussi aime les tatouages ?

- C'est de l'art, donc c'est sûr.

- Ah, d'accord...

Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le dire à ses copains, moi ! J'ai l'air de quoi ? D'une mateuse ? Au moins lui a l'air d'avoir été assez à l'aise pour pouvoir en parler, signe que ça ne le dérange pas trop, non ? Bon d'accord, je passe par-dessus, c'est terminé. Sasori a l'air d'être bavard le matin, c'est drôle, personne n'est bavard chez moi habituellement. Quel changement !

- Il nous a parlé d'un truc... j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas...

Ça y est, il leur a parlé de la petite culotte aussi. J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas trop donné de détails... Je n'ai jamais pensé au fait qu'ils pourraient sans doute fouiller dans mes choses quand je ne serais pas là. On non !

- Il nous a dit pour le gars là, Uchiwa...

- Oh ! Il vous a dit quoi ?

- Ben ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'évadé de prison cette affaire !

- D'accord...

J'espère que là il a lésiné sur les détails. Parce que de raconter à tout le monde mon presque viol, quelle honte pour moi ! Je ne le croyais pas comme ça.

- Jamais on ne touche à une fille pour lui faire du mal. S'il se pointe, j'ordonne à mes marionnettes de s'occuper de lui. T'es en sécurité. T'es une fille cool, et on t'apprécie tous alors ben... admettons qu'il n'y a pas de danger qu'il t'arrive un malheur, tu peux compter sur nous.

- Merci.

Ouf ! Il m'a épargnée un peu. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir parlé du viol, heureusement. Il m'a respectée sur ce point. Vous comprenez, je ne veux pas que mon déshonneur soit connu par tous.

- Il n'a pas fait ça de mauvaise foi, tu sais. Il veut juste que tu sois en sécurité si jamais l'autre revient.

- Je ne lui en veux pas.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire ! S'immisce une voix endormie.

Euh... Gaara vient de se lever en boxers aussi. Il fait tout pour me rendre complètement folle ou quoi ? Je vais mourir d'extase en le voyant comme ça trop souvent.

- Ça te gêne ? me demande-t-il en me voyant le fixer la bouche à moitié ouverte, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

KYYYYYAAAAAAA! Il est trop beau cet homme ! Donnez-moi une serviette, je vais mouiller le divan ! Non mais ! Il ne devrait pas se promener comme ça, un plan pour donner une syncope à toutes les femmes ! Il a une espèce de dessin étrange, tribal que je pense que ça s'appelle, sur son flanc gauche qui descend environ jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Des signes japonais rouges sont tatoués des endroits précis sur son corps, comme son épaule droite, son pectoral gauche, sa cuisse droite... un sillon de signes, bref. Il n'est pas trop musclé, mais juste assez pour avoir un corps parfaitement dans mes goûts. C'est quoi cette tentation vers le vice vivante, encore ?

- N-non...

- Ok ! fait-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je n'ai toujours pas oublié dans quels vêtements je me présente ce matin à lui. Il s'allume une cigarette, les yeux un peu dans le vide.

- T'aimes le techno ?

- Bah... j'écoute un peu de tout à vrai dire, ça ne me dérange pas réellement.

Sasori se dirige vers la chaîne stéréo et mets le son à fond. Gaara me dit dans l'oreille que tout est insonorisé alors on peut mettre la musique que l'on veut. Au moins ! Cette musique rend trop de bonne humeur ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'enthousiasme. Impossible. Il y a un rythme fou qui me donne envie d'étaler ma joie sur la piste de danse, en l'occurrence le salon. Mais quand même, il ne faut pas abuser. Quand j'aurai un moment toute seule je lui emprunterai son CD pour me défouler un peu.

Quoi de mieux pour faire de l'exercice en s'amusant. Ma tête balance toute seule en suivant le mouvement. Gaara me regarde en se retenant de rire, mais je l'ignore. Nous passons tout le matin comme ça, moi à découvrir de nouvelles joies et Gaara regardant des images sans son, Sasori faisant de nombreux allers-retours dans sa chambre. Je suis heureuse, finalement, entourée de gars. Je m'amuse, chose qui ne m'a jamais été permise auparavant. Une fois l'après-midi venu, Sai se réveille pendant que je fais le dîner commun. Tant qu'à faire à manger pour une personne, je ne serai pas égoïste tout de même. Alors je lui fais une assiette de plus. Sai et Gaara doivent aller travailler, je vais en profiter pour demander à Sasori la musique.

Si je vous dis que je n'ai pas besoin de vous avouer que j'ai dansé tout l'après-midi en ne prenant que quelques pauses dans le salon... Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit voie ça. Le soir venu, Sai fait son apparition et stagne dans sa chambre. Il doit être en plein processus de création, sûrement. Sasori me propose d'aller faire ma première épicerie, et j'accepte avec joie. Alors nous partons bras dessus bras dessous me chercher de quoi survivre. C'est une vraie partie de plaisir, j'empile la nourriture joyeusement tandis que Sasori me tend les bras pour soutenir tous les paquets.

Bon, oui, je sais, on dirait un petit couple, mais je suis sur un petit nuage et personne ne peut m'en faire descendre. Alors je gambade presque jusqu'à chez nous, m'apercevant que la douche coule et que Sai dessine un plan du salon. Gaara est revenu, alors. Le temps de le dire, la journée a été magnifique et il est temps de se coucher, sans le moindre souci en tête. Mais quelqu'un cogne à ma porte; c'est Gaara.

- Demain, on ira en cours ensemble, ça te dit ?

- Oui ! Alors... on part à quelle heure alors ?

- 8h15, pour notre cours le matin. On est a à peine cinq minutes à partir d'ici, t'as pas à t'en faire avec ça. Mais...

- Oui ?

- On peut faire un «deal» ?

- Hum, sûrement...

- Si je ne me réveille pas à moment donné, tu me réveilles, et si tu ne te réveilles pas je te réveille ?

- Ouais, on peut faire ça comme ça. Tu as de la misère à te lever le matin, lui demandai-je, sarcastique.

- Admettons que...

- J'espère juste qu'un bon matin on ne passera pas à côté tous les deux... mais je n'ai aucune difficulté pour ça, tu peux te fier sur moi.

- Cool ! Alors, bonne nuit !

- Euh... Gaara.. Entre donc deux secondes...

Il entre, inspectant la pièce du regard.

- Je te remercie de faire attention à... à tu sais quoi, dis-je un peu tremblante.

- Bah... j'ai assez couru après ce gars, c'est sûrement pas pour qu'il te choppe juste sous mon nez.

- Oui, c'est sûr...

- Écoute, je suis dans ma chambre si t'as besoin de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Lui se retourne et s'en va se coucher. Je reste seule dans ma chambre, dans le noir, en entendant tous les bruits qui m'entoure, le réfrigérateur qui fait son ronronnement, une sécheuse qui tourne... et un grattement à ma fenêtre. Je deviens alors toute blanche, tout mon sang se retire de ma tête à cet instant. Je ne dois pas crier... pas crier... pas crier ! Je me lève fébrilement afin de vérifier que ce n'est personne... mais je vois le reflet de deux yeux aux pupilles rouges en étant à deux mètres de distance.

Une main se pose sous la vitre, essayant de l'ouvrir plus grand. Je panique, ça y est. Mon cœur bat énormément vite, la peur s'est bien emparée de moi. Je tremble de tous mes membres. Première réaction : Je cours vers la fenêtre et je la ferme le plus fort possible sur les doigts qui dépassent en-dedans.

J'entends un cri et je sens que l'Uchiwa, je suis persuadée que c'est lui, est très en colère et a la main coincée.

- Hinata, ouvre la fenêtre, tu ne veux pas goûter à ce que je t'offre ? J'ai envie de te prendre, presque autant que mon frère, laisse-moi t'embrocher, je ne te ferai pas trop mal.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais la main disparaît soudain et j'entends un éclat de verre brisé sur lequel je marche nu pieds. Pas très rassurant. La silhouette noire s'est glissée dans ma chambre, et je me refuse à ameuter tout le monde... mais je suis terrorisée. Il me prend le poignet qu'il m'avait brisé en me poussant sur le lit. Je me cogne la tête contre le mur avec un vacarme assourdissant. J'entends des pas feutrés, tandis qu'Itachi m'ouvre une cuisse avec ses mains en essayant de m'étrangler. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte, s'excuse en disant quelque chose comme; «T'aurais pu au moins dire que tu ramenais quelqu'un !» C'est ma chance !

- Non ! HMGPHLLLLL!

Mais cela pouvant être entendu comme un cri de jouissance ou quelque chose s'en approchant, celui que je crois être Sai referme la porte. Je me sens devenir bleue, l'autre me griffant allègrement dans le dos, goûtant à mon sang. On dirait qu'il me transperce avec des scalpels. Je crie, mais c'est étouffé dans ma gorge, l'air ne passant plus. Itachi déchire la plus grande partie de mes vêtements et baisse son pantalon en tirant dessus. Il laisse son membre très tendu dans son boxer, se caressant par à-coups. Soudainement, il ôte ce qui lui reste, en me tripotant de sa langue affreuse, et entre en moi d'un coup. Je veux mourir. Mes larmes coulent, sans pouvoir les arrêter. J'ai tellement mal ! C'est impossible, il me déchire le bas-ventre avec joie, se satisfaisant. Lorsque j'entends d'autres pas, j'essaie d'hurler, cette fois. Par bonheur, la porte s'ouvre sur un grand jeune homme furieux et aux cheveux rouges. Ah ! Quel soulagement intense. Il me découvre, à peine recouverte, pleine de sang, de sueur et de larmes. Je le regarde, l'implore du regard. Il n'a hésité qu'une demi-seconde avant de se précipiter sur celui qu'il reconnait comme Itachi. Celui-ci empoigne férocement les parties les plus sensibles de mon anatomie.

- Toi, tu bouges, j'arrache. Tu cries, tu meurs, me chuchote-t-il presque tendrement.

Écœurée, je ne dis rien effectivement sous la scène qui se déroule devant moi; Gaara qui empoigne du sable venu je ne sais d'où et lui tirant dessus en plein dans les yeux. L'autre devient en partie aveugle.

- Je ne ferai pas de sang avec toi. Tu vas mourir de mes mains. Tu as touché... lance le rouge sans finir la phrase, se retenant de tout détruire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle n'aime pas ça ?

- Je le sais, affirme-t-il.

Il empoigne l'autre, lui tord le bras et finalement le casse en deux. Itachi est enragé et essaie de frapper Gaara de toutes ses forces, mais le roux utilise son bras contre lui-même.

Hina, appelle la police. Maintenant ! m'ordonne mon ami.

Mais ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est qu'Itachi tire sur mes parties, essayant de les arracher.

Je peux pas... chuchotai-je.

Si, tu peux.

Il prend un couteau sorti de nulle part et lui entre dans le bras qui me tient captive. L'autre ne peut réfréner son réflexe, et lâche enfin prise. Je me lève en titubant, pas mal ensanglantée, et court en dehors de la chambre, laissant mon ami à la merci du tueur. Je vois une serviette qui traîne par terre, et la met autour de moi en continuant à courir. Ma pudeur est préservée, pour ce qu'il en reste. Je cogne à la porte de la chambre de Sai et Sasori, sans attendre de réponse de leur part, je me précipite sur mon cellulaire, et appelle les autorités conséquentes. J'ai la frousse de ma vie, je tremble, je crie à moitié à l'opératrice qui me répond qu'ils sont déjà en route. Les garçons se sont réveillés et sont allés prêter main forte à Gaara. Je reviens vers l'endroit fatidique. Je dois être forte, je dois être forte. Il ne court aucun danger. Quand je vois mes trois colocs entourant un homme avec la moitié de la peau du bras arraché, lui qui essaie de retenir tout le sang qui s'en échappe, Gaara qui frappe à des endroits stratégiques. Finalement, d'un coup sur la nuque et c'est fini.

Ils-ils-ils-ils arrivent.

Non seulement mon bégaiement a repris, mais en plus je tremble trop pour pouvoir aligner deux mots correctement. Je ne sens plus rien, mes nerfs lâchent et ma tête se cogne sur le sol. C'est un ambulancier qui me réveille.

Hyûga Hinata ? Vous m'entendez ?

Je lui fais un grognement comme réponse. Mes sensations reviennent peu à peu.

Nous vous emmenons avec nous. Vous devez passer des tests.

Oui… articulai-je faiblement.

Je peux venir, s'interpose Gaara ?

Seulement si vous avez l'accord de la demoiselle.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'approche de moi et pour toute réponse je lui serre la main très fort. L'infirmier me regarde, pas très convaincu.

Oui… dis-je une nouvelle fois. J'ai… peur…

Et lui de me regarder avec tristesse, il me soulève dans ses bras et me dépose sur le brancard.

Gaara… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Itachi…

Mort.

Mer…ci…, réussis-je à dire avant de m'évanouir.

Je me réveille dans un hôpital, tout est si blanc, j'ai si froid, un soluté me transperce le bras droit. Je me rappelle parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici. C'est le frère aîné de Sasuke qui m'a violée, hier soir. Il y a trois garçons qui sont assis sur des chaises à mon côté, qui ne s'aperçoivent pas de mon réveil. Un rouge, un noir et un brun.

Gaara ? dis-je la voix enrouée.

Celui-ci se retourne vers moi avec de grands yeux.

Tu es réveillée ! Ça me rassure.

Les deux autres se précipitent à mon chevet, en m'assenant de questions. Mais je veux des réponses la première.

Itachi ?

Morgue, me répond Gaara.

Après ?

Ils t'ont passé toutes sortes de test, les maladies, la grossesse, et aussi ils ont prélevé un truc pour les victimes de viol.

Et ?

Tout est beau. T'es chanceuse, Hina.

Chanceuse… répétai-je en m'enfermant dans mes réflexions sordides. Pour toi ?

Légitime défense. Les policiers vont vouloir t'interroger, il y en a un en permanence devant ta porte.

Je suis obligée ?

Oui.

Une infirmière arrive sur ses entrefaites, me félicitant pour ma bravoure et d'autres choses comme ça, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais en me lâchant que je dois absolument m'en aller au poste, maintenant que je suis remise.

Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

Trois jours, tu as fait un gros choc émotif.

Mais… j'ai des cours demain ! Gaara, tu as pris des notes ? me mit-je à paniquer.

Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait pris quoi que ce soit, mademoiselle, ça fait trois jours qu'il est ici, s'immisce l'infirmière.

Waouh. Révélation-choc. Il n'a pas bougé de cette chaise ?

Ton père est venu, en profite pour m'annoncer Sasuke.

Je vais aller l'appeler pour lui dire que tu es réveillée, dit Kiba.

Hyûga Hinata, venez avec moi s'il-vous –plaît. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, dit une voix grave inconnue qui vient d'un homme en uniforme de policier.

Vous me laissez le temps de m'habiller avant ?

Oui.

Euh… Kiba… Sasuke… Gaara… je dois …

Oui, on s'en va ! dit Kiba.

Hey, je vais t'attendre chez nous, d'accord ?

Oui… Merci encore Gaara.

Cette fois, il ne dit rien mais son visage devient mauvais. Il tourne les talons et suit les deux autres. Je me redresse, ce qui est presque sans douleur. J'ai des marques sur mes seins en voie de guérison, mais mon dos est lacéré d'un bout à l'autre… c'est du moins ce que je remarque en me regardant dans le miroir. J'ai aussi une marque qui fait tout le tour de mon cou, là où Itachi Uchiwa a essayé de m'étrangler. Les veinules sont sectionnées, et j'ai un collet bleu. J'espère juste ne pas devoir garder ça à vie. À part ça, mon visage est normal, et il ne reste que peu de traces, sauf que mon bas-ventre subit les conséquences de sa violation. Pas que ça fait encore mal en dedans, la douleur était même en train de passer après le deuxième va-et-vient. Mais j'ai encore des contusions dans ce coin. Je pleure presque tout le temps que je découvre ce que cet être maléfique a fait à mon corps. Si Gaara ne l'avait pas déjà fait, je le tuerais moi-même dans les pires atroces souffrances, croyez-moi. Je m'habille avec du linge que quelqu'un m'a rapporté et suit sagement le policier jusqu'au poste, où ils me posent des milliers de questions et reste près de trois heures enfermée dans une petite salle avec un homme bâti qui me regarde avec pitié. Je veux mourir. Trois longues heures où je prends conscience de me faire observer par des hommes en costard qui m'enregistrent, et à qui des choses aussi horribles n'arriveront jamais. Mais LA question qui m'a tuée ;

Vous avez fait quelque chose pour l'aguicher ?

NON !

Il a tout décidé comme ça… de vous courir après pour coucher avec vous !

Oui, mais je pense que…

Telle n'est pas la question de ce que vous pensez, madame. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait pour qu'il s'accroche à votre petite personne.

RIEN ! répliquai-je, commençant à devenir fâchée. Il m'a vue avec son frère et c'est tout.

Alors vous faisiez quelque chose avec son frère.

On regardait un film.

C'est tout ?

Oui.

Mnhh…

C'est quoi cette histoire? Est-ce que le policier a essayé de me coincer réellement ou j'ai rêvé ? Il m'a aussi posé des questions sur Gaara, Sasori et Sai. J'ai répondu le plus fidèlement possible avec la tête froide, essayant d'être digne d'une Hyûga. D'ailleurs, je sais que mon père va m'attendre en rentrant chez moi. J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il va me dire. Donc, trois heures plus tard et la tête passée à la moulinette, je prends le chemin du retour en autobus de ville. Je n'ai définitivement pas envie d'appeler quiconque pour venir me chercher. Alors dans mon coin, toute seule, je remue sans cesse les évènements des deux dernières semaines. Sasuke qui avait raison de s'inquiéter, Itachi…. Itachi est mort, et cela ne me fait rien. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que cela me fait plaisir…. C'est ici que je découvre que je suis égoïste. Je m'horrifie moi-même de penser que la mort d'un homme puisse m'être bénéfique. C'est dans ce sentiment que je refais mon apparition dans l'appartement vide à deux exceptions près; mon père assis bien droit dans notre divan avec une tasse de thé, et Gaara à côté de lui, affalé et regardant des images sans son, la moitié du visage caché dans une main. Lorsque j'entre, mon paternel se lève dignement et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je ne rougis pas. Cela ne sert à rien avec lui, seulement à me faire passer pour une faible.

Hinata.

Père.

Le regard de Gaara fait l'aller-retour entre nous deux avant de décider judicieusement d'aller faire un tour dans sa chambre.

J'ai fait la connaissance de tes colocataires, Hinata. Ils sont tous très étranges, et… commence-t-il.

Et ce sont mes amis, le coupai-je. Ils m'ont sauvé, il y a trois jours.

Si tu avais été assez forte, tu aurais pu éviter cela. De plus, tu habites avec un meurtrier, lance-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

En effet, peut-être qu'il a tué, mais c'était pour me protéger, père, le défendit-je.

Pour te protéger… n'étais-tu pas capable toute seule ? Tes entraînements t'ont servi à quoi, exactement ?

J'étais dans une position délicate. J'étais en train de mourir…

Peut-être vaut mieux mourir que de subir la honte ! Ce jeune homme n'a pas fait état de jugement. Sans lui, tu aurais très bien pu t'en sortir, à moins que…

Vous ne saurez jamais ce que c'est ! Vous dénigrez un ami que j'apprécie énormément ! Vous ne possédez pas le droit… vous êtes chez moi ! m'exclamai-je.

Tu habites ailleurs, mais c'est encore grâce à moi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes à la merci de des hommes comme ceux avec qui tu habites. Tu ne peux être heureuse et tranquille, ici. Reviens à la maison, Hinata. Tu ne peux décidément rien faire toute seule.

Les hommes avec qui j'habite, comme vous dites, sont très bien, vous saurez ! Je suis plus heureuse ici que n'importe où ailleurs.

Mon enfant, le jour où tu t'en rendras compte il sera trop tard. Reviens avant que ta vie ne soit que déchéance et que tu apportes le déshonneur plus que tu le fais déjà.

Père, je souhaite prendre congé de vous. Je dois me reposer, déclarai-je avant qu'il n'aille plus loin et que je ne puisse plus me retenir.

Alors, je te vois pour le dîner de famille dimanche. Au revoir, dit-il froidement.

Ça n'en prend pas plus avant que je m'évanouisse de colère sur le divan inoccupé. La seule chose que je vois avant de tomber toute molle sur le canapé est une touffe rouge qui s'approche délicatement. La colère n'est pas un bon sentiment, je sais, mais sans possibilité de pouvoir l'exprimer eh bien… dommage pour moi. Il n'avait foncièrement pas le droit de dire des choses aussi blessantes que ça, en plus Gaara pouvait l'entendre parfaitement. Je ne partirai plus d'ici, rien ne m'oblige ailleurs, et ma place est déjà faite en partie.

Père, vous n'auriez pas dû m'accorder le droit de m'en aller chez vous si vous n'aviez pas l'intention de m'aider, et non de me rabaisser ainsi que les gens que je connais. Vous n'auriez jamais dû… vous me vouliez plus forte et bien maintenant il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je ne suis plus à vos ordres, désolée. Je reste ici, avec Sai, Sasori et … Gaara.


	7. Initiation

**SasuHinaLove : Merci encore pour ton beau commentaire ! Ça me rend heureuse à chaque fois ! J'ai pris un peu de retard, puisque je suis dans ma semaine de lecture, et je me suis mise à faire frénétiquement mes devoirs en plaçant un petit mille mots par-ci, par-là. J'espère bien que tu vas aimer, j'ai mis du mien dedans ! C'est un chapitre un peu moins sérieux, par contre, c'est plus drôle qu'autre chose (j'espère bien avoir réussi à faire de l'absurde !) Et oui, Itachi et mort et c'est sans regrets, crois-moi. Il**** ne méritait que cela ! ****Et ben oui, Gaara en boxer... j'ai l'image dans ma tête et wouah que ça doit être beau dessiné ! ( Perso, moi les tatouages ça me rend toute à l'envers ) Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir des réveils comme ça ^^. Je m'imagine aussi Sasori en boxers mais sans les membres de bois, on s'entend, plus comme une vraie personne et avec l'apparence d'un gars de 18 ans et pas de 14 quand même. Bref, tu risques d'avoir de drôles de surprises dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toi et encore merci pour tes comms super appréciés ! **

**Jeff-La-Bleue : Merci de tes reviews depuis le début et d'être la seule personne qui me soutient dans cette fic sur ce site ! Merci aussi de m'avoir averti pour les accents du précédent chapitre, grâce à toi j'ai pu le changer de format et le rendre agréable à lire. Donc, j'espère que tu vas être contente de ce chapitre, il m'a semblé un peu long à faire, mais entre mes devoirs et m'occuper de plein de trucs, c'est pas évident. Merci encore ******** et bonne lecture à toi ! **

Il n'a suffit que de deux petites semaines avant que mon organisme s'écrase sur lui-même. Si au moins j'avais cherché les événements qui m'ont sauté joyeusement à la figure, je comprendrais. Mais Itachi Uchiwa est mort, par ma faute et sans regrets de ma part, pas besoin de le dire. Je n'ai pas peur de l'inconnu, de presque rien, je suis seulement très timide comme fille. Oui, je sais, on ne dirait pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression de m'être cachée durant des années. Ceux qui me comprennent sont rares, et ceux qui m'acceptent comme je suis encore plus. Je m'ennuie parfois de la maison, mais jamais je n'oserais avouer une telle chose, même sous la torture. C'est seulement que c'est calme là-bas, je n'ai plus l'occasion de voir cousin Neji autant que je le souhaiterais malheureusement, et petite sœur Annabi non plus. Quand on se détache des Hyûga, on ne le fait pas à moitié sinon on reste prisonnier, comme dans mon cas. J'adore pouvoir faire ce que je veux quand je veux, mais à quoi cela me sert-il ? J'ai dix-huit ans, non-fumeuse, non-toxicomane, studieuse et vierge. Vite comme ça, je comprendrais ceux qui me traitent de sainte-nitouche, j'en ai l'air d'une. Mais c'est de famille, on ne peut jamais démontrer réellement nos sentiments sous peine de traduire la honte à tous les autres membres. Je ne suis pas née à la bonne époque, où le Japon entraînait les jeunes femmes à devenir Geisha et à servir les hommes. Il a fallu que je subisse un entraînement de combat qui ne m'a jamais intéressée. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je suis peut-être une timide coincée, mais j'ai eu des tuyaux de ma vieille gouvernante. ELLE m'a appris les trucs pour être une bonne Geisha, fondamentalement. Si vous croyez que l'art du sexe m'est inconnu, détrompez-vous. J'ai lu des tonnes de livres à ce sujet étant plus jeune, parce qu'une des principales qualités d'une Geisha, c'est de pouvoir satisfaire tous les besoins d'un homme, sans exception, et le besoin sexuel prédomine. Les hommes sont dirigés par leurs hormones, et plusieurs fois j'en ai eu la preuve. Mais pas un ne m'a touchée. Sauf _lui_. Je n'aurais jamais cru me faire agresser de la sorte, sans pouvoir dire un mot. Il m'a traumatisée, aussi simple que ça, et maintenant j'ai de la difficulté pour dormir. Mes études avancent bien, une chance pour mon paternel qui je me sois jetée à corps perdu dans les études pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie à chaque fois que je me retrouve seule dans le noir de cette chambre. Souvent, j'ai envie de demander aux garçons de faire un échange temporaire, juste pour voir si c'est l'endroit qui me rend ainsi. Je passe donc la majeure partie de mon temps devant la télévision, ou sur la table basse à étaler mes travaux et mes livres. J'ai eu l'autorisation des autres pour transférer une de mes bibliothèques dans le salon. Ils m'ont même aidée à tout transporter, vous imaginez. Tout a changé, depuis ce temps. Effectivement, les hommes sont devenus surprotecteurs et je ne sais plus quoi faire de mes soirées tellement je reste longtemps sans parler, plongée dans un monde meilleur mais fictif, déception renouvelée à chaque fois. Je rêve de trouver le bonheur parfait comme chaque personne. Il y a de cela bientôt un mois que je suis terrée dans un appartement propre et qui sent bon (on dirait que ça change tout, d'avoir une femelle dans le coin !) avec trois garçons parfaitement étranges, comme mon père l'a si bien dit. Ah oui, excusez-moi, j'ai dit plus haut que je ne fumais pas... c'est l'habitude, n'y prêtez pas attention, mais ça fait à peu près trois semaines que je fume la clope. Bizarre, non ? Bon, je sais. J'ai toujours été non-fumeuse, mais un jour, j'ai eu besoin de savoir ce que ça faisait d'être dépendante, et de voir si ça relaxait pour vrai, alors ...

**Flash Back**

_Une semaine après l'incident grave..._

Gaara est assis à côté de moi, me regardant depuis au moins quatre heures plancher sur notre composition à remettre la semaine prochaine. Il vient seulement de s'allumer une cigarette.

Dis, tu penses pas parfois que tu voudrais essayer la clope ? me dit-il sous un nuage de fumée âcre.

Pourquoi je ferais ça, dis-moi ? lui répliquai-je, sans lever les yeux des feuilles manuscrites.

Parce que ça détend, et je pense que t'en as vraiment de besoin... en tout cas plus que moi dans le moment.

Et... ? Tu me garantis que ça peut m'aider, un truc dans ce genre ? C'est pas dangereux ?

Si t'arrêtes avant d'avoir fumé pendant douze ans, t'as pas vraiment de risques, les poumons se régénèrent tout le temps. Et puis, je classerais pas ça dans la drogue.

Bah... Je peux ?

Fume ta première avec moi, je te le propose.

D'accord.

Alors il me tendit le bâton de la mort, et je pris une inspiration toute croche, comme la toute première de tout le monde qui ne sait pas comment. Je sens l'odeur se répandre plus que rapidement dans ma gorge, me brûlant au passage, et m'étourdissant. Ma tête va à la rencontre de la table tout d'un coup. Je me sens mal.

Wouah, c'est dangereux ce truc, lui dit-je en finissant enfin de tousser.

On s'habitue très vite, je te jure.

J'ai toujours la cigarette dans ma main droite.

Si tu le dis...

Donne-moi-la.

Il reprend trois bouffées rapidement et me la redonne. J'hésite presque en regardant le feu consumer le tabac, mais je retente l'expérience. Cette fois, c'est beaucoup moins pire. Je tousse moins, ça brûle moins aussi. Alors, Gaara me regardant de ses yeux verts, je la finis presque naturellement.

Si tu veux un conseil, évite de la tenir comme tu as fait. On dirait un joint.

D'accord.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Alors donc je dois à mon passif chevalier sauveur ce nouveau hobby. Ce peut être ridicule, mais maintenant nous fumons ensemble chaque soir, sans nécessairement ressentir le besoin de se parler. Nous sommes en pleine nuit, il est presque deux heures du matin, et je me lève pour essayer de contrer mon insomnie. Sai est installé dans le salon, devant le trouver inspirant pour son nouveau tableau, avec un de leurs amis, Deidera, qui tripote des machines électroniques. Bien gentil, d'ailleurs, mais lui, son hobby, c'est de créer des bombes et de s'obstiner avec Sai sur la définition de l'art. Quelle idée de créer à deux heures du matin, aussi. Je m'affale sur le divan, oubliant la bienséance au profit de mon unique confort.

Pas capable de dormir, hein ? me demande avec considération Deidera.

Bof... non, répondis-avec un minuscule sourire.

C'est ton initiation qui te fait peur, hein ? Ah, je te comprends, moi je l'ai eu difficile... Mais à vrai dire, comme il y a à peu près cinq filles dans tout le bâtiment, je n'ai pas vu à quoi ressemblaient les vôtres. La mienne, par contre, elle s'est finie dans les toilettes.

C'est si pire ? demandai-je avec appréhension.

Ben... il a fallu que je me déguise en manga vivant, et je te dis pas à quel point c'est étrange, j'ai été barbouillé de mélasse, de moutarde et de pleins d'autres trucs comme ça, ils m'ont arrosé avec une lance de pompier pour nettoyer, et ensuite on a bu et fumé de la mari aussi. i

J'ouvre les yeux très grands. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi pire.

Ah... d'accord... là tu me fais peur.

C'est Deidera, ma chère, ils ne sont quand même pas si méchants, ou du moins avec une femme ils ne le seront pas autant.

Vous mettez un film ? dis-je pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Je vais regarder ce qui passe, si tu veux.

Ouais.

Il fait défiler les postes, jusqu'à trouver un vieux film d'horreur qui me semble intéressant, que je suis passionnément jusqu'à tomber endormie sur l'accoudoir. Je sens que quelqu'un dépose une couverture sur mes épaules dans mon sommeil. Le lendemain, la lumière me fait ouvrir brutalement les yeux.

Ha ! Hina, Pein est là pour te donner les détails de ton initiation. Elle a lieu aujourd'hui, t'as pas oublié, dit Sasori avec un certain soulagement.

C'est alors que je vois un garçon percé de partout avec des cheveux bruns-roux et des yeux orangés, Il n'a pas l'air joyeux, c'est le moins que je puisse dire.

Comme c'est moi le plus vieux des Phi-Omega-Bêta, j'ai dû décider de ton initiation. Je te préviens, tout est déjà organisé en ce qui te concerne. Tu devras te promener en bikini avec un foulard à plumes noires toute la journée, te promener dans la résidence, dans toutes les chambres, en proposant des suçons, des vrais, à tous les gars que tu rencontres pour 10 yens, mais tu dois amasser au moins 300 yens. Tu dois en embrasser un maximum et les faire signer dans ce carnet. Tu dois te faire prendre en photo dans le lit d'au moins cinq gars de la résidence, mais sans obligation de passer à l'acte, on est quand même pas barbares. Ce soir, c'est la fête, débite-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

C'est mon calvaire. C'est lui qui a eu cette idée dégradante ? Je vais devoir vraiment faire ça ? Oh non... Embrasser plein de garçons ? Quelle idée stupide. Mais...

Je dois les embrasser comment ?

Sur la bouche, pas sur la joue ni ailleurs, c'est tout.

Si au moins ça avait été sur la joue, mais non. Trop facile.

Ça commence quand ?

Hum... Maintenant. Vas te changer, je te donne mon accord et je te laisse tranquille jusqu'à ce soir, ou jusqu'à ce que tu viennes cogner à ma porte.

Heu... d'accord.

Les méandres de mon cerveau ne sont pas tout à fait réveillées en ce moment, je me traîne jusqu'à la chambre, essaie de retrouver mes costume de bain, en enfile un noir avec des flammes bleutées. Un bikini normal, mais qui dévoile trop mes formes à mon goût. Je sors de la chambre, Sasori et Pein me dévisageant.

C'est parfait comme ça. Sur la table je te laisse le foulard en question, le carnet, un appareil photo jetable parce que ça m'étonnerait que tu ailles dans le lit de plus de 24 gars et un paquet de trois cents suçons. Je te laisse commencer comme une grande, à plus, dit-il en s'allant.

Je m'assois sur le canapé, désespérée.

Je vais te prendre un suçon, moi. Je te laisse les yens sur la table, si tu veux.

Merci, Sasori, de vouloir m'aider, mais là franchement ça me dépasse.

Bah... t'as des tonnes d'amis gars, tu peux leur demander de les embrasser sans qu'ils le prennent mal déjà en partant. Si t'as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, c'est cool.

Une porte s'ouvre et se referme rapidement, suivie de celle des toilettes. Sai ou Gaara ? Sai.

Tu veux bien qu'on s'embrasse pour le truc alors, ça va déjà m'en faire une, demandai-je ultra gênée à mon coloc.

Il s'approche de moi et me fait un tout petit bisou du bout des lèvres.

Quoi ? Sasori ? J'ai pas bien vu ça, là ? s'élève une voix

C'est son initiation, Sai, elle doit embrasser le plus de gars possible et leur proposer des suçons, et se faire prendre en photo dans le lit de cinq gars, s'explique-t-il efficacement.

Ok ! Embrasse-moi et je t'achète un suçon moi aussi, dit Sai. J'ai lu dans un livre qu'il faut aider ses amis.

Euh... d'accord !

Sai s'approche de moi, ne sachant pas quoi faire, passe durement un bras autour de mes épaules, me fixant le visage d'une manière absurde. Je m'avance donc moi-même et lui donne un baiser franc et très court.

C'est ça embrasser ? Ça fait tout drôle !

C'qu'il y a Sai, pourquoi tu fais tout ce bruit ? dit la dernière voix endormie.

La tête rouge dépasse du cadre de porte et regarde avec étonnement la scène; Sai qui n'a pas ôté ses bras et qui ne s'en rend pas compte, moi en tenue légère rouge comme une pivoine...

Heu Gaara... tentais-je de le retenir alors qu'il allait se recoucher. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi...

Tu as Sai, pas besoin, réplique-t-il, mécontent.

Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... dis-je en me défaisant de celui-ci et allant voir le roux.

C'est quoi alors, dit-il tout bas.

C'est l'initiation, tentai-je de lui expliquer en lui donnant les détails.

Alors je peux t'aider pour trois choses au moins. Va mettre ton truc et amène l'appareil photo.

D'accord ! dt-je joyeusement alors que j'étais certaine qu'il m'en voudrait.

J'enfile le foulard qui perd ses plumes, en passant, et le Kodak. Il me fait entrer d'un simple geste dans sa chambre qui sent l'homme qui vient de se lever. Oui, c'est une odeur particulière, je vous jure. Je le sais, je la sens à chaque matin.

On peut se prendre en photo dans mon lit, tu peux m'embrasser et je t'achète deux suçons, énumère-t-il.

Merci beaucoup de vouloir m'aider, mais si tu n'es pas à l'aise...

Tu aimerais peut-être mieux quelqu'un que tu connais pas, peut-être ?

Non, tu as raison.

Viens ici, dit-il en faisant signe du doigt pour que je m'approche de lui.

Je vais me planter en face de lui, mais je sens son odeur si attirante qui m'enveloppe et j'essaie de garder mon calme face à cet homme, qui sent si bon, avec lequel j'ai déjà passé une nuit en amitié, qui m'a sauvée au moins deux fois. Mais ce n'est pas que de la reconnaissance, je le sais depuis un bout. Si vous vous posez toujours la question, oui j'hésite encore entre Kiba et lui, ma la proximité coupe l'air jusqu'à mon pauvre cerveau et je sens la partie basse de mon corps s'exciter à la vue de ce spectacle fou de beauté naturelle. Je fais le mouvement, me monte un peu sur le bout des pieds afin d'arriver à sa bouche sans encombres. Je pose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais ce n'est pas comme je pensais. Une fois cette limite franchie, la deuxième seconde embarque sur la première, et mes lèvres ne veulent pas décoller des siennes. Mon corps est auréolé de chaleur intense, je brûle en-dedans comme en-dehors, Gaara pousse le simple baiser beaucoup plus loin. Nous nous dévorons, nos langues se rencontrent et l'excitation est palpable d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il me plaque durement sur le mur en faisant un bruit sourd, la violence de notre baiser augmente, nos corps frissonnent à l'unisson... mon intérieur se mouille en un rien de temps au contact de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, qui laisse ses mains autour de ma taille au début, mais les laisse parcourir mon corps sans retenue, empoignant mes hanches avec force , délimitant le contour de mes seins avec délicatesse, jamais je n'aurais cru un baiser aussi intense. Nous tombons d'un même mouvement sur son lit, découvrons chaque partie de nos corps par-dessus nos vêtements, mon corps agissant seul, je me frotte contre son intimité avec des vagues douces, lui touchant le dos. Il interrompt le baiser brusquement.

Prends ta photo, c'est le temps, me dit-il les yeux brillants de désir .

Je mets l'appareil en marche, et je fais une photo d'un baiser fugace dans son lit, décoiffée.

Hinata... je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir de te prendre, tu es trop... si tu restes encore deux secondes de plus... je veux juste que...

Ça a été le plus beau baiser de ma vie, Gaara... lui assurai-je en me relevant. J'ai une initiation à faire, et je ne pourrai plus continuer si je reste... tu m'as trop excitée.

Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Il ne reste qu'une seconde si tu veux te sauver. Je me calme et je reviens dans le salon.

Je m'en vais bien à regrets de sa chambre apaisante. C'était un moment vraiment spécial... Merci Gaara. Je retourne dans le salon afin de me préparer à faire le tour des cinquante chambres de la résidence. Au moins je n'aurai pas le ridicule de me promener en talons hauts ! Je me fous un suçon dans la bouche pour la peine. Gaara vient nous rejoindre dans le salon, me rapportant l'appareil, jetant 20 yens et prenant deux suçons.

Tu pars faire ton tour des chambres, alors ? me demande-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Oui, mais rassures-toi...

Je m'approche de son oreille pour lui chuchoter doucement :

Je ne pense pas en embrasser un autre comme toi. De plus, après ça j'aurai terminé mon calvaire.

Je me rééloigne de lui, pensant soudainement à quelque chose.

Est-ce que vous avez signé tous les trois dans le carnet de Pein ?

Euh... tiens je vais le faire en même temps que je te le redonne.

Une fois le carnet en main, le foulard dans le cou, l'appareil au poignet et les suçons dans l'autre main, je pars en quête de baisers. Je fais le tour de tous mes voisins immédiats, récoltant quatre baisers et une photo prise par un garçon qui voulait seulement m'aider, une dizaine de suçons en main. On dirait que la technique femme en bikini marche plutôt bien. Bon alors, sept appartements de faits. C'est un début raisonnable. Je cogne à l'étage supérieur à la première porte qui se dresse devant moi. C'est, à ma grande surprise, Kiba qui m'ouvre la porte.

Kiba ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais quelqu'un dans le coin.

Tu ne te rappelles donc pas que Naruto habite en résidence, alors.

J'ouvre très grand les yeux, surprise. J'avais complètement oublié ce détail, en effet. Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais vu ? Kiba aussi me regarde avec de grands yeux surpris.

Bon alors, il est où ? demandai-je à mon ami.

C'est lui que tu venais voir, même si tu ne savais pas qu'il était là ?

Je dois parler aux habitants des appartements.

Kiba appelle Naruto pour qu'il bouge ses fesse au plus vite, une fois arrivé je lui explique ce que je dois faire. Je rougis un peu en repensant à Gaara et le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour moi... il a bien raison, puisque je me retrouve en ce moment avec Kiba. Le blondinet me propose son lit pour une photo, que je prends rapidement. Trois photos déjà. J'embrasse Naruto très rapidement sur la bouche pour le remercier en même temps. Kiba s'approche et je sais ce qu'il veut, malgré mes sentiments confus. Il m'approche doucement, passe sa main dans mes cheveux tendrement, me cajole la joue d'un doigt en plongeant son regard dans le mien avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lui ne se gêne pas pour m'embrasser assez longtemps pour que je manque de souffle. Je me sens affreusement mal dès que le baiser se termine. Je ne sors pas avec Gaara, et je n'ai de cesse de donner des espoirs à mon meilleur ami... ça me déchire totalement. Mais ce n'est pas le temps des prises de tête.

Je dois y aller, j'ai encore à peu près 40 chambres à faire.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je me compte chanceuse, parce que c'était presque tous des beaux garçons. Mais éventuellement, je vais sûrement tomber sur pire ! Peut-être des obsédés sexuels ! Ah non, pas de ça. J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Gaara de m'accompagner finalement... mais en fait s'il avait assisté à la scène de Kiba je suis à peu près sûre qu'il lui aurait explosé la tronche ! Bon alors, faisons comme d'habitude, je garde un profil bas et je revire ceux qui sont trop entreprenants. C'est aussi simple que ça. En tout cas, j'espère... Je continue à faire le tour, patiemment, de tout l'étage. Résultat : dix suçons en moins, quatre baisers et encore une photo. Pas besoin qu'à partir de la prochaine, l'appareil retourne dans la chambre sous bonne garde. Mon carnet s'est rempli facilement, les hommes sont attirés part les jeunes filles en bikini on dirait. Je suis même presque sûre d'avoir eu un bisou d'un stagiaire. Bonne nouvelle, mon contrat est presque terminé. Ne m'en reste que le tiers, environ. Courage, ma fille, après ça une douche et un lavage de dents intensifs. Autre bon côté, j'ai presque amassé mes 300 yens dans le temps de le dire. Mais il a bien stipulé que je dois faire toutes les chambres, alors ne nous décourageons pas. Je continue bravement à monter les escaliers, dernier étage, je suis arrivée. Heureusement ! Au bout de cinq appartements, les deux autres que je rencontre vide. Passons à la première de la dernière dizaine, Sasuke Uchiwa. Si je pensais le trouver là aujourd'hui... malheur de malheur. Je suis obligée de me couvrir de ridicule devant tous ceux que je connais on dirait. On n'appelle pas ça une initiation pour rien.

Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous en bikini dans le corridor ?

Ben c'est mon initiation...

Le visage tout percé de Pein apparaît derrière celui-ci.

Tu as dustyle là-dedans. Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, si tu veux mon avis.

Je n'aurais franchement pas eu besoin de son avis à vrai dire. Mais non, je suis polie tout de même.

Ah euh... merci ?

Tu finis ta tournée ? Tu as fait tous les appartements ? s'enquiert Pein.

Il n'y en avait que deux qui étaient vides. J'ai tout fait sinon, il m'en reste neuf.

En fait pas vraiment, à partir d'ici l'étage est inoccuppé. Pas assez de demandes au début de la session, on dirait. Alors ?

J'ai mes cinq photos et les 300 yens.

Et pour le carnet ?

Je lui tends afin qu'il vérifie de lui-même.

Je te croyais plus gênée, commente-t-il en regardant le nombre de signatures s'enfilant.

Alors j'ai tout fait comme il faut ?

Oui oui.

C'est quoi ce carnet, demande Sasuke ?

Elle a fait signer tout le monde qui l'a embrassée aujourd'hui.

Sasuke se passe de commentaire en fixant le carnet. Lui non plus ne s'y attendait pas, je dirais.

Tu en veux une de plus ? me demande-t-il soudainement à brûle-pourpoint.

Si tu veux...

Je ne vais quand même pas m'arrêter à Sasuke, même s'il est atrocement beau comme mec. Alors il s'approche de moi, très très proche, et m'embrasse longtemps, très longtemps. Peut-être qu'Itachi avait raison finalement. Peut-être que son petit frère me veut. Mais déjà que mon coeur est en deux parties différentes et j'ai de la difficulté à voir laquelle est la prédominante... Sauf que Sasuke est plutôt entreprenant, et glisse sa langue dans ma bouche avec ferveur, ce que je laisse faire. Quand même, je me ferais tuer par Sakura ou Ino... autant en profiter un tout petit peu avant de me décider. C'est mon trentième baiser de la journée, à quoi bon s'en faire. Moi qui pensait m'en tirer avec des bisous sur la joue au début. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage pour que je ne puisse pas me décoller tout de suite; le baiser s'éternise sans que je réagisse. Je suis certaine que Gaara l'aurait tout simplement tué, cette fois. Tout est confus dans ma tête. Une fois que celui-ci me laisse respirer, Pein me tend une bière que je regarde avec curiosité. Je vous ai avoué... que je n'ai jamais bu, encore ?

Tiens, c'est pour la détente et la récompense jusqu'à ce soir. Tu veux la boire avec nous ?

Boire avec Sasuke Uchiwa... je deviens rose seulement qu'à y penser. Ma mort doit être proche.

Ah, j'ai oublié, Uchiwa, c'est le party de Hinata, tu veux venir ? demande Pein à Sasuke.

Pourquoi il l'appelle par son nom de famille, c'est étrange ?

Je ne voudrais manquer une fiesta pour rien au monde. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant, on s'est croisés toute la semaine ? dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je ne m'en suis rappellée que cette nuit, pendant mon insomnie.

Ah ah ah, ça veut dire que demain matin tu vas te lever avec une sale gueule de bois !

Faisons semblant de savoir de quoi il parle...

Oui oui, sûrement, je n'ai pas hâte de me lever demain !

Ne pense pas à demain, mais plutôt à ce soir... en fait à dans trois heures, à peu près.

Quoi ! Mais je dois m'habiller comment, euh, il n'y a pas de règles vestimentaires ? Il va y avoir qui ?

Ça y est, j'ai l'air dingue. Que vont-ils penser de moi, encore une fois ?

T'es jamais allée à un party ?

Non, pas encore...

Alors bienvenue dans notre monde ! Finis ta bière, vas te changer et retrouve-nous dans l'espace vacant, l'ancien gymnase du bloc.

Je lui obéis alors mot pour mot. Je cale tout simplement le liquide qui me semble imbuvable mais qui me donne réellement chaud, leur dit rapidement au revoir et à tout-à-l'heure. Je redescends les escaliers jusqu'à mon chez moi. Ah oui ! Quelle joie ! Je rentre et m'enferme dans ma chambre, sans regarder personne, avant de me rendre compte que je n'ai aucune idée de quoi mettre. Alors, je vais demander à quelqu'un qui doit sûrement s'y connaître plus que moi; Gaara. Je cogne doucement à sa porte, puisqu'il n'est ni dans le salon ni dans la cuisine. Il ouvre à peine sa porte.

J'ai... besoin de toi.

Pourquoi, cette fois, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, semi-moqueur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est d'usage de mettre dans une soirée ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Ah, c'est ça...

Il ouvre un peu plus la porte.

Une fille, ça met des trucs courts mais il ne faut pas qu'on voit tout... quelque chose de simple mais d'assez découvert... genre mini-jupe et camisole, un truc dans ce style-là...

C'est bon ! Je pense que j'en ai dans ma garde-robe !

Alors cours te changer, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Tu... tu viens aussi, dis-moi ?

Oui...

Ok. Je vais suivre tes conseils judicieux. À tantôt !

Il referme sa porte et je cours déterminer quoi mettre. J'ai une jupe en jean noir qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse, et une camisole de la même couleur. Je me coiffe légèrement d'une queue de cheval avec un joli roban argent, qui va avec mon collier, mon bracelet de poignet et celui de pied. Léger mais qui ne montre pas tout, je devrais être conforme. Oh non ! J'ai juste le temps de descendre au gymnase inoccuppé. Tout a été trop vite. En sortant, je croise Sasori qui me propose son bras pour y aller, que j'accepte avec soulagement. Nous y allons donc joyeusement, il me complimente sur ma tenue choisie avec soin. Une fois arrivée en bas, une énomre chhaîne stéréo crache de la musique techno hardstyle. Oui ! Je remercie Sasori une dernière fois de m'avoir prêté son CD, ce qui fait que je ne suis pas ignorante, et je me mêle aux résidents, qui me font des signes de main, des baisers en l'air auxquels je ne fais pas attention, ayant eu largement mon quota pour l'instant, des sourires. Une voix s'élève d'une espèce de petite scène installée pour l'occasion.

Alors voici donc le moment de vous présenter la nouvelle Phi-Omega-Bêta qui vient tout juste d'arriver ! Hyûga Hinata, viens ici s'il-te-plaît, m'enjoint Pein.

Je me dirige lentement vers l'estrade, ça me fait peur d'être autant regardée par des personnes qui ne m'ont vue qu'en bikini. Je monte en me cachant derrière des mèches trop courtes pour êtres prises dans l'élastique. Il me prend par la main pour me mettre au centre de la scène devant le projecteur rouge. Un peu plus et je me serais sentie comme une danseuse dans un boîte de strip-tease. Il me tend une espèce de coktail rose, rouge et jaune. Faisons-lui confiance, il ne me droguerait pas, non ? Je lui jette un regard peu assuré.

Levons nos verres à Hinata ! À toi la première !

Je lève mon verre, l'assemblée presque entièrement composée de garçons m'imite, et engloutis d'un trait la boisson. Celle-ci est excellente ! Je sens le rouge me monter plus que rapidement aux joues. Tout le monde applaudit et quelques-uns sifflent même. Je ne crois pas tenir bien l'alcool de base, mais je sais que je vais pouvoir compter sur mes compagnons pour me ramener en lieu sûr. Une fois que la musique recommence et que Pein s'en va de son côté, je le rattrape pour lui demander le nom de cette boisson excellente, et je cours m'en trouver une au mini-bar. Je remercie très joyeusement le barman qui m'explique que ma brosse est gratuite, ce soir. J'essaie de retrouver mes amis, qui sont positionnés du côté gauche de la piste de danse. Sasuke, Pein, Kiba, Naruto, Sasori, Deidera, Sai, Gaara, Temari et Ino. Celle-ci s'accroche au bras du premier désespérément, tandis qu'il soupire bruyamment son mécontentement. Deidera est encore dans une de ses discussions de la Beauté de l'Art avec Sai et Sasori, pas très surprenant. V»ous ai-je dit qu'il était accroché ? Kiba s'engueule avec Naruto sur un truc futile, sur le nombre de bières enfilés je crois. Gaara reste près de sa soeur qui guette la venue de Shikamaru en sautillant d'impatience.

Salut Temari ! T'attends Shika ?

Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je veux pas voir cet espèce de flemmard à tête d'ananas, moi. J'attends seulement quelqu'un avec qui danser.

Si tu veux, on peux y aller tandis que la piste est encore fraîche, dis-je en engloutissant la boisson de nouveau.

Ce que c'est bon, ce Lemon Iced Tea. C'est du moins ça que Pein m'a dit. D'ailleurs, celui-ci reste un peu à l'écart de nous, observant Sasuke se démener pour qu'Ino le laisse tranquille. Quel pince-sans-rire, celui-là. Il a l'air un peu plus vieux que nous. Temari me tire de mes pensées en s'écriant que nous devons absolument aller chercher une autre verre. Je ne suis donc pas seule à sentis les effets grandissants. Ce que j'ai envie d'une clope, moi !

Tema, je vais aller fumer, me chercher un verre et je te rejoins pour danser jusqu'à en crever, c'est un bon deal ?

Parfait ! Je t'attends au bar.

Gaara me tire par le poignet jusqu'à quitter l'endroit chaud et bondé.

Tiens, en voilà une. Tu les as oubliées dans le salon, j'ai cru que ça serait une bonne idée, dit-il en m'en tendant une, ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Merci, c'est une super idée, dis-je en riant.

Je me l'allume sans plus attendre. Que ça me fait du bien, on dirait que ça me soulage. Je tire une énorme bouffée sans m'en rendre compte et ça me fait rire. Il s'installe très proche de moi, et j'aspire également une énorme bouffée de son odeur corporelle. Il m'enivre en ce moment. Je ressens une chaleur maintenant constante à la tête, on dirait que mes hormones sont en feu, que je ne possède presque plus de contrôle sur moi.

Gaara... ne t'approche pas.

J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'étonne-t-il.

Je ne tiens pas beaucoup l'alcool, et je sens que je vais te sauter dessus si ça continue.

Je n'ai pas dit ça à voix haute ! Je ne faisait que le penser, ce n'était pas censé sortir de ma bouche.

Si je te disait... que je n'attendait que toi pour que ma soirée se remplisse ? m'avoue-t-il.

SI l'heure est aux aveux, je vais lui faire les miens, autant en finir.

Ok. Gaara, je t'avertis tout de suite, Kiba est amoureux de moi et je ne sais pas comment gérer ça. Je l'aime bien, mais je pense que c'est tout. Et il y a Sasuke qui se conduit bizarrement avec moi... j'ignore comment réagir.

C'est beaucoup plus facile de parler, je le vois tout de suite. J'aurais bien besoin d'un autre verre.

Par contre, si je sais une chose, c'est que même après avoir embrassé au moins une trentaine de gars aujourd'hui, et ça me répugne crois-moi, c'est toujours toi qui embrasse le mieux... Refais-le.

Il ne se fait pas prier, nos cigarettes encore allumées tombent parterre et sous la fougue dont nous faisons part, je m'étale presque sur lui, ses lèvres m'appellent, mais il vient à ma rencontre avant. Je le bois, nos langues se touchent sensuellement, ça ne prend que quelques secondes avant que nos mains se rejoingnent et partent une nouvelle fois à la rencontre de notre physionomie. Il me caresse tendrement, jamais je n'aurais pensé connaître une telle sensation. Je plonge ma bouche dans ses cheveux pour les parsemer de doux baisers, et ensuite descend vers son cou en le léchant, passant ma langue autour de son oreille, je le sens frissonner et ce n'est que meilleur. Après que celui-ci m'agrippe les épaules violemment, je me rappelle sa soeur.

Gaara, rentrons, j'ai promis à Temari de danser avec elle.

Il s'éloigne de moi avec le désespoir le plus total pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Viens avec moi, danse avec moi, je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas te quitter, dis-je en le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

D'accord, on rentre.

Nous nous prenons la main, comme si c'était tout naturel, rejoignons Temari qui commence à s'impatienter. Lorsqu'elle nous voit arriver, elle me tend un nouveau cocktail sans préambule et me tire par le coude, mes deux mains déjà occupées. Je croise le regard meurtrier de Kiba, et celui très sombre de Sasuke. Nous commençons à danser, chose que je fais maintenant régulièrement, et je me débrouille pas mal. Il fait chaud, très chaud, je me colle à Temari pour danser avec elle, comme les filles le font régulièrement. Gaara reste derrière moi, me reluquant sans vergogne, une bière sortie de nulle par dans les mains. Shikamaru surgit soudain et me prend Temari au bout de quelques chansons endiablées où nous avons fait baver plus d'un. Après de trois heures de danse intensive, je me sens complètement partie et l'énergie m'a abandonnée au profit de la fatigue extrême. Je fais comprendre à mon partenaire que c'est le temps que j'aille me coucher. Celui-ci me suit hors de la piste sans rechigner.

Vas m'attendre en haut, il me reste juste une ou deux choses à régler, m'annonce-t-il, la voix embuée.

Je t'attends dans ton lit, d'accord ? lui dis-je, trop épuisée pour rouspéter.

Ok.

Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres en y mettant une assez forte pression. Je m'en vais loin du brouhaha, avec toute la misère du monde à monter les marches convenablement. Trop essoufflée et étourdie, j'entends quelqu'un passer. Sai. Il me ramasse par la taille avec un sourire bizarre et m'aide à faire le chemin qui reste. Une fois rentrés, il me pousse gentiment vers ma chambre, mais je proteste avec véhémence.

Je vais dans la chambre de Gaara, Sai !

Gaara n'est pas là, tu le verras demain, réplique-t-il en riant.

Je vais dans sa chambre, bon, dis-Je un peu frustrée. Bonne nuit.

Mais pourquoi tu te pousses dans sa chambre ?

Parce que je l'aimeeeee, bon. Content ? lui répondis-je avec une moue en croisant les bras, chancelante sur mes pieds.

Je me fous totalement de ce qu'il peut penser. Je veux juste dormir dans son lit, un point c'est tout !

Je te laisse y aller. Bonne nuit !

Je vais péniblement vers sa chambre, et son odeur m'envahit dès la seconde que je franchis le seuil. Je rampe presque vers le lit en me déshabillant mais en gardant mes sous-vêtements, les semant un peu partout dans la pièce à travers son linge. Je m'enroule dans la couverture pleine de senteurs agréables à mon nez. Je me roule même dedans de contentement, complètement euphorique, jusqu'à ce que je tombe endormie sans avertissement de mon cerveau. Sinon, je l'aurais attendu docilement et je lui aurais demandé ce qu'il avait eu à faire. Je ne le sens pas s'étendre à mes côtés et me garder dans ses bras brûlants. Perdue, il m'a perdue dans les abysses colossales de mon propre cœur...

**Wouah ! Je me suis dépassée pour ce chapitre ! En espérant que vous aimerez ! **

**En passant, de ce côté-là, si justement vous aimez le fait que je passe des heures à écrire pour vous donner cette histoire, et même si vous ne l'aimez pas, qu'est-ce qui vous retient donc de faire des commentaires ? Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de monde qui la lit, alors pourquoi je n'ai pas de commentaires, là est la question. Aidez-moi dans ma quête, ça ne prend qu'un instant, et c'est ma récompense de travailler comme une folle pour arriver au bout d'un chapitre en trois jours. Donc, merci à ceux qui écoutent la voie de la sagesse et m'écrivent un petit mot (j'ai tout de même un orgueil d'auteure en développement, ne l'oubliez pas). Si je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je ne peux pas m'améliorer. ****Merci ! **

i Pour l'initiation de Deidera, je me suis inspirée de celle des Techniques policières de mon cégep il y a deux ans.


	8. Difficultés

**Une lectrice ****: Merci à toi pour ton long long long commentaire. En le voyant j'avais l'impression de déballer un cadeau de noël. Je vais essayer de t'explique le plus concisement possible mes idées. Je suis désolée pour le OCC d'Hinata qui est un peu étrange, mais je crois avoir omis des détails dans le chapitre précédent, ce qui fait que ça paraît encore pire que ça l'est. Je dois te dire que Hinata (dans le manga) se retrouve très souvent avec des hommes et cela ne la dérange pas tant que ça. Je prends pour acquis qu'elle a grandit en trois ans, et que ça lui a été bénéfique. Non, elle ne boit pas, c'était la première fois de sa vie, elle ne sera pas alcoolique ni droguée, ça c'est sûr et certain. Mais elle a 18 ans, et c'est le temps où tout le monde fait ses expériences . Par contre, je suis d'accord avec le fait que j'aurais dû la faire encore plus timide face à tout le monde qu'elle devait embrasser. Et au fait qu'elle fume, j'ai vu un nombre phénoménal de personnes timides fumer parce qu'ils considèrent ça comme social. Et aussi pour l'initiation, eh bien ça lui était imposé alors difficile de dire non. Elle est obéissante et fait ce qu'on lui dit, comme toujours. Et pour les suçons, je parle des bonbons, non des suçons d'amour ! Je vais essayer de combler tes attentes le plus possible, et j'ai fait de gros efforts. Merci de t'avoir donné tout ce mal pour m'écrire une critique constructive ! Bonne lecture à toi ( j'espère ) ...**

**Jeff-La-Bleue ****: Merci encore pour tes encouragements incessants ! Ça fait plaisir à lire à chaque fois ! Bonne lecture !**

**Kajol**** : Merci à toi aussi ! J'essaie de me rapprocher le plus d'Hinata possible et je me rends compte que j'ai presque oublié le viol dans sa psychologie, chose à laquelle je vais remédier immédiatement mais en douceur pour ne pas que ça paraisse trop louche. Donc, bonne lecture ! **

**SasuHinaLove**** : Je voulais vraiment faire de l'absurde avec son initiation, lui coller un truc à la peau qui ne lui correspond pas du tout. Après tout, ce n'est pas le but d'une initiation ? Pour ce que Gaara a été faire, tu verras bien en lisant ce nouveau chapitre ! Je pense que ça va t'intéresser. Merci de me soutenir dans cette mer interminable de mots. J'espère que tu vas avoir un grand plaisir avec ce chapitre que j'ai essayé de faire encore meilleur ! (On dirait bien que quand je suis en mode zombie, j'écris mieux et plus vite.) J'ai hâte que tu continues tes fictions, aussi, elles m'intéressent ! Si tu découvres de nouvelles fictions intéressantes, fais-moi-en part ! ****Bonne lecture ! ^^ Bisous !**

**Hachi75**** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Il fait super plaisir ! Et oui, j'espère bien m'améliorer à chaque fanfiction que j'écris, et même chaque nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! ^^**

**Milyduchiwa**** : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic bien même si elle ne traite pas du Naru-Hina. À vrai dire je ne ferai jamais ce couple je crois, il est déjà surexploité! J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci ! Bonne lecture ! **

J'ai eu un mal de chien la seconde où mes yeux se sont ouverts. Je me sens bizarre, comme déshydratée, j'ai envie de manger un panier de fruits et quatre litres d'eau. La tête me tourne. Je regarde autour de moi. Ce n'est pas ma chambre... où est-ce que j'ai atterri ? Oh... je crois deviner... à la touffe de cheveux voyante et immobile qui se trouve à côté de moi. Oh non ! J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'étais en sous-vêtements ! Que c'est gênant ? Est-ce que j'ai fait une chose de mal, hier, et que je ne m'en rappelle pas ? Jamais je n'aurais osé... n'est-ce pas ? Pas plus loin que le baiser d'hier matin, j'espère en tout cas. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je me rappelle d'avoir goûté à un délicieux cocktail, mais il semble bien que j'aie perdu le compte presque tout de suite après. La tête lourde, j'observe le garçon tout endormi, la figure à moitié écrasée dans son oreiller, la couverture laissant apparaître les tatouages sur son flanc, sa main dans mon creux de reins . Il est vraiment beau comme ça ! Je n'oserai pas regarder sous la couverture pour confirmer ou infirmer mes craintes. Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche, j'en ai fastidieusement besoin pour me remettre les idées en place. Je regarde par terre, essayant de trouver à première vue mes vêtements dans l'océan de linge qui s'étale parterre. Pas facile, mais il n'est pas question du tout que je sorte affublée d'un de ses vêtements, qu'est-ce que Sai et Sasori vont penser. Alors je rampe hors du lit, me défaisant de l'emprise de Gaara, je n'ose pas encore me lever par peur que mon mal de tête devienne encore pire au moindre mouvement brusque. Je récupère ma mini-jupe. J'espère que personne n'a essayé de regarder dessous, je ne m'en serais sans doute jamais rendu compte. Ma camisole doit traîner dans le coin de la porte, si je suis le sillon parterre. Enfin ! Je l'ai trouvée. J'enfile mes trésors très doucement, avec lenteur, et essaie de me redresser. C'est vrai que la douleur est pire une fois debout. Un bain. Un bain mousseux, quoi de mieux en ce moment. Mais je vais aller chercher ma robe de chambre avant, je me sens coincée dans mes vêtements ce matin. Alors donc je vais chercher le nécessaire à mon bien-être, tout en volant au passage un jus de fruits. En le buvant, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je vais prendre une aspirine en même temps. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bains pour deux longues heures, temps que je me revigore. Quand je sors de l'endroit totalement embué, je me sens presque neuve. Je n'ai plus mal à la tête, mais je crois avoir dormi dans des positions inconfortables, je sens mes membres encore un peu fatigués. Je m'installe dans le divan avec un croissant après avoir été m'habiller convenablement. Ce Pein, je vais le lui faire payer quand j'en aurai l'occasion et le courage. Tout le monde m'a vu me promener dans un habit tout-à-fait indécent, ma famille aurait eu la honte mémorable en me voyant ainsi me balader dans une résidence. Sai est levé, attelé à son chevalet comme à son habitude, Deidera somnole sur une moitié du canapé.

Bonjour Sai, bonjour Deidera, leur dis-je un peu gênée.

J'espère ne pas avoir fait de conneries irresponsables à leur encontre, il ne reste qu'à souhaiter.

Salut, tu t'es remise d'hier soir ? me demande Sai.

Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, merci de t'en informer.

Une chance que j'étais dans le coin, tu serais bien restée dans la cage d'escaliers toute la nuit.

Quoi ?!

Un état lamentable, je m'en doutais. Oh…

T'étais tellement bourrée que tu ne pouvais pas monter jusqu'ici toute seule, affirme-t-il en rigolant.

Je suis sincèrement désolée que tu m'aie vu dans cet état, Sai. Merci de ton aide.

À voir la figure que tu faisais, ça ne doit pas t'arriver souvent, je me trompe, t'avais l'air complètement perdue, pauvre de toi.

C'était… c'était la première fois… je ne recompte pas faire ça avant un bout.

Haha, on dit ça, mais ça ne tient jamais bien longtemps comme résolution, enchaîne Deidera, sceptique.

Comme je te le dis, c'était ma première fois. Je ne suis quand même pas alcoolique !

Tu verras, tu verras, élude-t-il.

Alors Gaara allait bien, cette nuit ?

Je rougis à ce qu'il laisse sous-entendre de sa question.

Je ne sais pas en fait. Il est arrivé et je dormais. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'il était là, ce matin en me levant.

Et oui, j'étais là. Tu t'es endormie en m'attendant, dit la voix ensommeillée de Gaara.

Oh ! Gaara ! Tu… tu peux me dire pourquoi je t'attendais ?

J'avais deux ou trois trucs à régler avec du monde… fait-il, mystérieux.

Ah… et ça c'est bien passé ?

Y'en a qui réagissent mieux que d'autres, à vrai dire…

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

Ah… euh… d'accord. Il.. il s'est passé quelque chose, lui chuchotai-je ?

Ça dépend de quoi tu veux parler…

Je m'approche de lui. Il a titillé ma curiosité, même si j'ai un peu peur de sa réponse. Après tout, je le saurais si je n'étais plus vierge, non ? Il a une bouille toute endormie encore, et attend patiemment après la machine à café. Café béni, sûrement, ce matin. Quelle bonne idée ! Quand il en aura fini, je m'en ferai aussi. Je serai peut-être plus réveillée aussi.

De… de quoi toi tu veux parler, lui dit-je avec la mine TRÈS sérieuse.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas touchée où tu ne le voulais pas. Je n'aurai jamais osé profiter de toi, crois-moi. On s'est seulement un peu échauffés, comme hier matin.

Merci… dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

De rien. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir te sauver de moi pour un truc qui m'importe peu…

Est-ce que j'ai fait de grosses conneries hier ? Je ne me rappelle pas de tout malheureusement, lui demandai-je avec appréhension.

Non, je n'ai pas vu, tu étais seulement très intime quand tu dansais avec moi et Temari.

Temari ? Je n'ai rien pu faire avec elle, c'est impossible, dis-je plus pour moi que pour lui en fait.

Non, tu as seulement dansé. Tu ne te rappelle de vraiment rien ?

Par bouts seulement, avouai-je. Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé pour ma première soirée.

Moui…. Dit-il, pas très convaincu.

Son café a coulé, et heureusement il a prévu le coup en en faisant plusieurs tasses d'avance. Alors je me sers comme à l'habitude, en allant m'isoler pour un temps indéterminé dans ma chambre. Après tout, nous sommes dimanche et il n'est pas temps de se laisser aller même si la soirée dernière était quelque chose, non ? Je fais un travail qui prend environ six heures. Au bout de ce laps de temps passé devant mon portable à lire, traduire en langage plus familier, et écrire. J'ai le cerveau comme une passoire, on dirait que tout me sort par les oreilles. Il est peut-être temps que je fasse une petite pause. En tout cas, je crois. Je m'allonge sur mon lit afin de faire une petite sieste d'une heure avant d'aller faire à souper pour tout le monde. C'est la conscience tranquille que je m'endors, après tout j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et même si mon cerveau est écrabouillé sous le poids des connaissances acquises en si peu de temps, tout se passe bien. Je crois même avoir eu droit à la troisième phase du sommeil. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop loin quand même avec Gaara. J'ai complètement oublié de lui demander ce qu'il avait été faire lorsque je l'attendais patiemment dans son lit. Je me demande aussi combien de personnes j'ai pu croiser et qui m'ont vu dans un état pas très recommandable. Est-ce que j'ai vu Kiba, hier soir, sans m'en rappeler ? J'ai sûrement fait une bêtise, sinon je ne sentirais pas un point sur mon cœur en ce moment. Je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision définitive envers mes amis. Kiba ! Quand je me lève, j'ai la pulsion de lui envoyer un texto, puisqu'il n'est pas connecté sur internet.

_Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Appelle-moi. Pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis hier. T'étais où ? XXX Hina_

Ce n'est que plus d'une heure plus tard, et le souper ingurgité, que je reçois la réponse. Il me téléphone comme je lui ai demandé, mais je perçois tout de suite un ton étrange qui ne lui va pas.

Salut, Hina.

Kiba ! T'étais où hier ? Je me rappelle pas de grand-chose.

Eh ben, j'étais au party aussi. Dommage que tu ne t'en rappelles pas !

À t'entendre, il me manque quelque chose. Je t'ai fait du mal ?

N-non.

Te fous pas de moi, je sais que tu as hésité à me répondre.

C'est pas toi, laisse… en fait oui c'est un peu toi .

Quoi? Allez, dis.

Tu étais avec Sabaku No, hier.

Oui, ça je sais… c'est ça... avoue.

C'est tout. Il est clair qu'il a gagné.

Mais ! Je n'ai rien dis ! J'ai pas fait de choix.

Crois ce que tu veux. Si toi tu n'en a pas fait un, il y en un autre qui l'a fait à ta place. À demain.

Ki…ba…

Trop tard, il a raccroché. Triste, quelque chose comme ça. Blessé, même. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu voulu dire par « Il y en a un autre qui l'a fait à ta place ? » Oh oh, je crois comprendre maintenant. On dirait presque une illumination. C'est sur ce coup de tête que je file vers la chambre fermée de Gaara.

Sabaku No Gaara ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ! clamai-je en frappant à sa porte avec énergie.

Elle s'ouvre immédiatement, comme s'il était juste derrière.

De quoi tu parles ?

Tu as dit quelque chose à Kiba. Je suis sûre. Il me parle à peine, et c'est mon meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas normal, il est pire qu'une pie d'habitude.

Ah… entres donc.

J'entre en le fixant sans gêne. Si il veut me cacher quelque chose, c'est raté. Je pourrais presque dire que je suis furieuse. Sa chambre est toute ramassée, exploit surprenant, puisqu'elle était jonchée de dix millions de choses, ce matin, si je me souviens bien. J'essaie de ne pas montrer ma surprise, trop évidente. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue aussi propre. Mais en fait, la colère surpasse vite mon sentiment premier.

J'ai dû régler un truc avec lui, c'est tout, ne paniques pas.

Quel truc ? Moi ?

Raaaahh…

Expliques-moi. J'ai le droit, je pense. Ça me concerne, Gaara.

Il farfouille dans ses cheveux tout mêlés qui pointent d'un côté et de l'autre, des reflets flamboyants un peu partout. Je dirais même à première vue que son tatouage a fonci. C'est très étrange.

J'ai juste dû expliquer une ou deux choses à ces deux-là hier soir. Ils voyaient plutôt d'un mauvais œil que tu te colles à moi et ils n'ont pas apprécié que je leur fasse remarquer que tu n'étais pas leur _propriété_…

Bien sûr que je ne suis pas leur propriété ! Quelle idée de fou !

Je leur ai dit que tu fait ce que tu veux, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire…

C'est tout ?

Hnn. Ça se peut qu'ils aient été un petit peu agressifs et je n'ai pas pu laisser passer l'occasion de les remettre à leur place.

TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!

Hé ho, ils voulaient se mêler de nos vies, je les ai pas laissés faire, c'est tout.

Même si je n'ai pas pris de décision, mon comportement a parlé pour moi malheureusement, hier. Oui, j'ai un faible pour lui, un très gros faible même. Mais il n'avait pas à tabasser mes amis, non ?

Qui est cette deuxième personne dont tu parles ? Il n'y avait pas juste Kiba ?

Non, l'enfant Uchiwa aussi.

Sasuke ? Hmm…

Je sais bien que c'est mal, que Sasuke a dû poursuivre son frère, que tant de choses se sont passées…

D'ailleurs, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi.

Mon sourcil droit se lève. Que peut-il y avoir de plus encore. Le ciel va me tomber sur la tête ? J'ai fait une folle de moi hier toute la journée pour me ramasser dans un état lamentable pendant la soirée, comment puis-je me sentir plus mal.

Sasuke a entendu parler d'autres évadés, des copains de Itachi qui ont eu vent de son meurtre. Alors tu fais attention.

Oui oui…

Ils ne savent pas qui je suis, alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. De toute façon, cette fois je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je vais m'entraîner.

Tu me donneras quelques trucs pour me défendre, si tu veux, parce que je vais sûrement sortir un jour de cet appartement.

On s'y mettra dès que tu peux.

Bon, allez, j'ai quelques travaux à mettre au point pour demain. Bye, lui dis-je faiblement.

Comme si je n'avais pas assez de choses à régler. Il faut que je m'occupe de rebelles qui veulent ma peau. Je suis un aimant à problèmes, ou quoi. Je ne suis peut-être pas forte, mais je suis têtue et courageuse quand il le faut.

_Deux semaines plus tard _

Ça fait deux longues semaines que je me fait suivre à la trace par mes trois gardiens. Ils veillent sans relâche, en m'accompagnant partout. J'aime bien ne pas devoir être seule tout le temps, mais j'aurais tout de même apprécié qu'ils me demandent mon avis. Je n'arrive plus à faire mes travaux correctement, puisque quand je me sens observée je me rétracte sur moi-même, et ça me coupe mon inspiration très largement. Dans une tentative de calme, je me suis enfermée pratiquement toute la semaine de lecture dans la bibliothèque. Nous sommes dimanche soir, et c'est terminé les vacances. Que des travaux, manger et dormir. Elle s'est résumée à ça. J'aurais mieux aimé aller faire un tour dans les musées ou découvrir de nouvelles choses pour ma culture personnelle, mais non. Mes petits chiens de garde ne me laissent pas un instant de répit. Et puisque je vous dit qu'ils ne savent absolument pas je suis qui, et que la personne la plus en danger est Gaara ou à défaut Sasuke lui-même. Pas sa victime ! Non mais, je n'aurai sans doute jamais la paix intérieure. Tout est toujours trop compliqué. Alors… je me suis évadée. Je suis allée danser dans un club dont je reviens à l'instant. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je suis juste allée danser en semant mes amis. Ça fait du bien de décompresser. Je prends le chemin vers chez moi, mes jambes me font un peu mal d'avoir tant bougé. Lorsque je passe devant une vitrine, je vois une silhouette à deux mêtres derrière moi. Une silhouette imposante, qui ne ressemble pas vraiment à un de mes amis. Peut-être qu'il veut rentrer chez lui, lui aussi. Pas de raisons de paniquer…

Oh oh, il se rapproche tranquillement. Je sens très distinctement sa présence dans mon dos. Une présence menaçante. Je ne peux pas le nier, je me sens devenir toute blanche et repasse dans ma tête les solutions à ce moment si cet homme me veut quelque chose.

Hyûga Hinata ? dit la voix derrière moi.

Je fais volte-face en fixant mon poursuivant.

Oui ? dis-je, un peu tremblotante.

Hejimemashite. Hidan, me dit le garçon à la carrure impressionnante en inclinant la tête.

Sa main me projette sur le mur de briques derrière moi, m'assomant légèrement. Il s'avance vers moi, me jaugeant du regard. Il fait un temps frisquet, et il a un vêtement étrange, une espèce de cape noire bizarre avec des nuages rouges comme il y en a dans la chambre de Gaara, toute ouverte sur son torse. Il sort de derrière lui un bâton avec une chaîne, j'ai à peine le temps d'esquisser unmouvement pour me tasser de sa trajectoire qu'il me prend par le cou et m'envoie directement me cogner sur l'asphalte du trottoir. Que ça fait mal ! Je sens un liquide poisseux s'écouler sur ma tête… je saigne ? Je suis sonnée, je vois double, je ne comprends plus rien et cet homme pousse sa chaîne sur mon cou afin de m'étrangler. Après, le noir total…

Je me réveille difficilement, en ayant mal partout. La première chose que j'aperçois, ayant la tête baissée, c'est le coulis de sang qui ruisselle sur ma clavicule. J'ai mal, très mal. Mes poignets et mes chevilles sont emprisonnées dans des fers qui doivent dater de je ne sais pas quelle époque anciennes. Mon premier réflexe est de tirer dessus, pour tester leur solidité. Pas mal. J'ai également une douleur puissant au niveau de mon nombril, vers la gauche. J'essaie d'apercevoir, mais ce n'est pas facile puisque je suis suspendue à trente centimètres d'un sol opaque et qui respire la froideur. Je suis dans un sous-sol en béton. C'est évident. Probablement dans une maison, puisque personne ne peut prendre le risque que je crie sans se faire repérer. C'est ce que je fais, sans perdre une seconde. À défaut de croire que quelqu'un va venir me sauver, je veux au moins que quelqu'un me dise ce que je fait enfermée ici. En réponse à mes cris, l'homme qui s'est occupé de m'enlever en pleine rue tout à l'heure… hier… la dernière fois que j'étais réveillée, apparaît en poussant une porte neuve en métal.

Mademoiselle Hyûga. Vous êtes réveillée.

Vous voyez bien que oui ! Espèce de sale porc ! Dis-moi ce que je fais ici sinon je t'éclate la tronche quand je sortirai ! C'est ce que j'aimerais lui dire si j'avais assez de courage pour le faire. À la place, je lui lance un regard meurtrier en relevant la tête péniblement.

Je suis désolé, j'ai dû m'occuper de vous assez sérieusement. Mon supérieur vous voulait en vie, et vous auriez peut-être pu me blesser sérieusement si je vous avait laissée faire. Vos sbires m'ont perdu en cours de route, je suis désolé pour vous. Mais maintenant, je me dois de vous faire quelques avertissements. Je peux vous faire manger un peu, mais vous ne sortirez jamais de cette pièce sombre et froide. Je dois vous tuer, c'est mon ordre supérieur. Je compte par contre m'amuser un peu avec vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas d'ailleurs, vous pouvez crier autant que vous voulez ici, personne n'entend.

Qui… qui me veut du mal, demandai-je faiblement.

Pas moi, ma jolie. Je ne te veux pas de mal, mais j'y suis obligé, c'est les ordres, tu comprends.

Man…ger.

Je vais te détacher du mur, mais ne compte pas aller ailleurs.

Je sens ses mains qui travaillent bien et rapidement. En quelques secondes, je m'affale sur le sol dur et gelé. Il me montre une assiette un peu plus loin. Je rampe jusqu'à elle, ne possédant pas assez de force pour me lever debout. Je laisse des traînées de sang parterre. Je engloutis à toute vitesse le contenu de l'assiette, qui a l'air de sortir tout droit d'une cafétéria de l'école.

Tu… tu veux en finir avec moi. Fais-le tout de suite.

Ah non. Ne me gâchez pas mon plaisir, Hinata, je peux vous appeler Hinata, il faut que je ressente votre souffrance alors ça va prendre plus de temps que vous estimez..

Qu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.

Chagement de ton de la part du dénommé Hidan. Il me regarde en souriant, abandonnant sa politesse futile.

Si j'ai bien compris, Uchiwa t'a agressé et il est mort. Ton ami aux cheveux rouges l'a tué, si je me souviens bien.

Comment il a fait pour savoir tout ça ? Nous n'étions que quatre en tout, il y avait Sai et Sasori.

D'ailleurs, cet ami n'en a plus pour longtemps lui non plus si tu veux mon avis. Il est mal barré, l'Akatsuki veut sa peau et ton copain Sasori doit venger l'honneur d'Itachi.

Sasori qui nous trahit ? Quelle est cette blague de très mauvais goût.

Il était chargé, au moment où tu as emménagé, de vous surveiller toi et l'autre.

Sa…so…ri…non…

Il m'a coupé le souffle. Sasori ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il s'est servi de nous !

Ce n'est pas le temps d'être déçue, on va créer des liens solides toi et moi. Je ne te trahirai pas, puisque tu sais d'avance ce que je te réserve. Ahahah ! s'exclame-t-il, pris d'un fou rire.

Toi, n'y compte pas trop, je vais sûrement sortir d'ici, et quand je vais sortir ça va être ta fête. Tu as blessé une Hyûga, bon sang. Je ne me laisserai pas faire comme une idiote. Je lui lance un nouveau regard meurtrier à travers mes cheveux trempés de sueur et de sang.

Je vais te laver, tu es toute sale et tu sens mauvais. Viens avec moi, dit-il en me traînant devant un bac d'eau chaude savonneuse qui sent bon.

Ca… Capable toute seule.

Je vais laver ton visage et ta tête. Laisse-moi faire.

Il prend mon visage, le scrutant attentivement pour ne pas laisser une trace de saleté et de sang croûté sur moi.

Tu t'es salement cognée la tête, tu dois avoir une commotion. Tu n'en seras que plus docile.

Sa main, après avoir tout ôté patiemment de ma tête, je me sens mieux, mais sa main descend vers ma clavicule. Je lui prends instinctivement la serviette déjà noircie.

Ca… Capable toute seule, répétai-je.

Je te laisse continuer alors. Mais pas question que je quitte la pièce. Si tu veux changer de vêtements, ils sont là bas, mais c'est moi qui te les enfile. Pas question de te détacher.

Plutôt mourir. Je resterai avec mes vêtements sales, un point c'est tout. Il ne me toucheras plus de ses mains répugnantes.

T-t-tournes-toi, ordonnai-je avec peine.

Je passe la serviette pleine de savon sur mon corps meurtri, observant un petit trou ensanglanté sur mon abdomen. Au moment où je remarque cela, je sens quelque chose remuer à l'intérieur de moi. Je panique, ma respiration se fait saccadée, une main posée sur la blessure, je sens une envie forte de régurgiter et je m'évanouis en me cognant la tête de nouveau.

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans la même pièce sans attrait particulier, sauf qu'elle paraît infranchissable, étendue sur une table, les bras derrière ma tête, toujours emprisonnées aux fers.

Je me suis un peu amusé durant ton sommeil, avoue la voix de mon tortionnaire. Je n'ai pu attendre tout ce temps, désolé.

Il s'avance vers moi, étant auparavant assis sur une chaise dans le coin de la pièce. La table est illuminée par une lampe au-dessus de moi . Je vois du rouge, que du rouge.

J'aime voir ce que je fais, dit-il en relevant mon chandail jusqu'en dessous de ma poitrine.

Soudain, une douleur me fait hurler. Il fait pression sur une plaie toute récente, qui n'était pas là avant que je m'évanouisse. Je me sens faiblir encore, c'est trop pour moi. Ma tête m'élance effroyablement, et je sens ses mains farfouiller dans la plaie, je ne cesse de crier et de pleurer.

Pou.. pourquoi ! s'exclamai-je.

Il s'arrête, et me regarde attentivement.

Itachi Uchiwa nous a permis de nous évader de prison. Tu vas faire connaissance, si tu tiens jusque là, avec son équipier, et tu souhaiteras mourir. Ce qu'il t'accordera facilement, il adore tuer, ne t'inquiète pas. La souffrance ne l'intéresse pas, lui.

Je vois l'homme sortir un instrument très étrange, une faux à trois branches, ce qui me paralyse totalement. Il trace de petites cicatrices fines sur mon ventre avec elle, je respire à toute vitesse, l'évanouissement est à deux doigts.

Gaara… soufflai-je.

Ah non !

Il tranche ma chair avec son instrument de mort en laissant des sillons plus ou moins profonds.

N'y pense plus, ressent ta souffrance, j'ai besoin de te sentir . Sinon, où est le plaisir ?

Il psalmodie des paroles étranges, implorant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais il n'y a personne. Il me fait peur, réellement peur. Il lèche le sang qui coule sur mon ventre, et les nausées reprennent leur cours avec violence. Je pense à Gaara, les yeux fermés. Il subit peut-être pire que moi, il est peut-être mort, je suis terrifiée pour lui. Si il lui arrive quelque chose… ça sera entièrement ma faute. Je pleure des milliers de larmes, je souffre en silence, ne criant plus, ne pouvant me résoudre à lui donner ce qu'il veut. Je ne lui donnerai quand même pas satisfaction ! Tout au plus, quelques gémissements sortent malgré moi de ma gorge, gardant ma bouche hermétiquement fermée. Hidan s'amuse follement sur mon corps, laissant des sillons de chair déchiquetée à son passage. Il em fait une marque sur le bras à l'aide d'un scalpel, un symbole de cercle avec un triangle équilatéral à l'intérieur. Je saigne tellement, je sens les gouttes s'effondrer par terre avec bruit.

Bon, j'ai terminé avec toi pour aujourd'hui, dit-il avec satisfaction au bout d'une éternité. Si je veux qu'il m'en reste, il faut savoir étirer le plaisir.

Tu vas mourir, je te le promets, affirmai-je en lui crachant le liquide poisseux en pleine figure.

Je prends une grande inspiration, attendant son courroux avec appréhension en refermant les yeux.

Tu seras plus calme au bout d'un certain temps de ce régime, ma jolie, et tu vas faire exactement ce que je veux.

Ja-jamais, tu entends.

Si je ne suis pas satisfait, je t'enverrai Kisame. Il saura être plus direct. Que veux-tu, à chacun ses propres méthodes.

Je reste silencieuse, préférant presque que son ami me tue sur-le-champ. Mais non, personne ne vient à ma rescousse. Hidan s'en va tout tranquillement en me lançant un sourire tout heureux, chose que je ne tolère pas, mes nerfs lâchent une nouvelle fois. Je me retrouve dans un sous-sol avec un sadique qui n'est pas pervers mais qui prend plaisir à ma souffrance… Gaara, j'espère que tu es en vie… Je t'aime et je te vengerai si jamais… si jamais.

**Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, désolée, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux et l'inspiration me manquait un peu. **

**Alors donc, j'espère que vous avez aimé votre lecture, laissez moi reviews et commentaires ! **

**Si vous avez des suggestions, ça serait merveilleux, alors ne vous gênez surtout pas ! **


	9. Espoir

**Desiderata-girl : J'Espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, les horreurs ne sont pas encore finies, je suis faite à la base pour écrire des histoire d'horreur alors j'en profite. Je m'inspire de tueurs en série que je connais bien, j'espère calmer ta frustration momentanément !! Merci énormément pour ton soutien ! Ah et oui, évidemment il y aura un méga Lemon, dans le prochain chapitre ou l'autre. ^^**

**Jeff-La-Bleue : Merci pour ton commentaire, tu vas voir que tu m'as aidée à dénouer un peu l'histoire, parce que je me fie sur les commentaires que je reçois pour mieux construire la suite en cas de panne d'inspiration. Bonne lecture !**

**SasuHinaLove : Merci pour ton soutien depuis le début et pour tes commentaires ! Je sais que je suis une sale auteure sadique ! Mais bon, tu vas voir pour Hidan, n'oublies pas que c'est Hinata tout de même. Quoi que je commence à penser que peut-être Gaara… mais bon, je ne suis pas rendue là. Et j'espère bien vous habituer à de la bonne nourriture littéraire, en bonne étudiante de littérature je veux évoluer ! J'ai hâte que tu me donnes ton avis sur ce chapitre-ci ! **

**Fansasuhina : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'attends ta manifestation ^^ et bonne lecture !**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Laissée seule... pratiquement pour morte. C'est ce que je suis, finalement, pratiquement morte. Hidan ne m'a laissée aucune chance. Je ne suis qu'à peine consciente, et dans mes rares moments de lucidité je pense à Gaara, et aux autres, ce qui me donne parfois dix minutes de regain. Mais pas besoin d'espérer plus. Face à ce que cet homme me fait, rien ne peut être pire selon moi. Vraiment... Je suis découragée, et c'est peu dire, moi qui suis toute ensanglantée. Le sang qui coule sur le sol, goutte à goutte, me rend folle surtout lorsque je pense que c'est le mien. Souffrir ? Je ne savais vraiment pas c'était quoi avant de rencontrer Hidan. Je n'ai aucun espoir de survie, c'est sûr. Je suis allongée sur une table, si je le voulais je pourrais me lever. Mais tout le problème est là ; ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas, c'est tout simplement que je ne suis pas capable. Mon ventre m'élance horriblement. Comme je le disais, dans mes moments de lucidité, je me rappelle des souvenirs heureux. Pas le choix. Je ne veux survivre que pour une seule et unique chose; tuer Hidan. Il le mérite plus que n'importe qui dont j'ai pu faire la connaisse. Bon, je l'accorde, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un tortionnaire. Et à le voir aller, j'ai bien compris que comme tortionnaire, il est expert. Je ne dois absolument pas lui donner satisfaction. Sinon, j'aurai perdu la partie avant même d'y avoir joué un rôle acceptable. La victime, ce n'est pas acceptable de mon point de vue en tout cas. Je le ferai souffrir autant qu'il l'a fait, mais avec plus de joie. Après tout, il ne m'en veut pas personnellement. Je ne lui ai rien fait. Mais lui oui, et j'aurai beaucoup plus à cœur son anéantissement. Oui, moi, Hinata Hyûga, je veux la mort de quelqu'un. Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça. En fait, j'ai tout faux. Je l'ai pensé après l'histoire d'Itachi. Donc, je me reprends. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir un tel sentiment de haine envers un humain une deuxième fois. Il le mérite. Je suis certaine. Je ne suis pas la première avec qui il fait de telles choses, je l'ai su tout de suite. Combien de vies a-t-il pu briser ainsi ? Je me sens devenir toute molle, encore une fois. Ma conscience vogue dans des espaces étranges où je ne rencontre personne. L'air est frais. Je ne crie plus jamais. Cela ne sert à rien. Même si je suis égoïste en ce moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je pleure sans arrêt en repensant au visage du garçon aux cheveux rouges qui m'a sauvée à deux reprises, déjà. Cette fois-ci, ça devrait être moi qui vais le sauver, mais que puis-je faire dans cet état. J'en suis là dans ma réflexion que j'entends quelqu'un s'approcher de la porte et automatiquement je ramène mes genoux vers ma poitrine, ce qui me fait encore plus mal. Je ne suis pas une jeune vierge offerte à un dieu étrange ! C'est l'impression que ça me donne. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau en grinçant. Je ne sais pas cela fait combien de temps que mon tortionnaire est parti, mais je me doute que cela doit faire au moins quelques heures. Je prie pour ne pas voir... Hidan.

- Bonjour ma jolie, tu as passé une belle nuit ? Moi si, j'ai rêvé à ce que j'allais te faire... et je vais me déguster.

Un gémissement sort malgré moi de ma gorge, un gémissement de douleur anticipée. Mes muscles se crispent durement. Je recommence à saigner de plus belle.

- Bon alors. J'ai deux nouvelles : une bonne et une mauvaise. Laquelle veux-tu en premier ?

Quelle question stupide. Dans mon cas, on énumère les possibilités, ça ne change rien aux états d'âme.

- La mauvaise, grognai-je par automatisme.

- Tu ne seras désormais plus en ma bonne compagnie. Je suis désolé de laisser le travail inachevé. J'ai reçu le droit de m'amuser encore une petite heure avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

C'est la mauvaise ? Une heure et c'est tout ! Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Passons maintenant à la meilleure.

- Donc, la bonne c'est que quelqu'un d'autre vient me relever et ce n'est pas Kisame.

Je me fous du nom. Ils ne me disent rien, et pour moi c'est aussi pire les uns que les autres.

- On commence tout de suite ? Désolé, mon fantasme de cette nuit va se réaliser. Je suis un peu énervé, mais je te promets la meilleure souffrance du monde, dit-il tout excité.

Je ferme les yeux. Des meilleurs souvenirs, hein ? Le premier réveil aux côtés de Gaara. Ce n'était bien qu'un ami, à ce stade-là. Aaaaah ! Il fouille encore dans mon ventre. J'entends mes intestins bouger dans tous les sens, avec un bruit écœurant. J'ai tellement mal que je ne le sens presque plus. Ma douleur s'est généralisée. Je respire profondément, les joues rouges, la tête ballote. Conscience ? Qu'est-ce que ce mot étrange ? Connais pas... je flotte dans une brume, la même qui se referme sur moi très souvent, qui m'accompagne presque partout maintenant. Il n'y a que ce nom qui me revient en mémoire peu importe mon état; Gaara. Je sens que je suis attachée à lui, sinon pourquoi y penserais-je dans une situation pareille ?

Mais pas moyen de mettre un visage sur ce nom. Je sens seulement que j'ai peur pour lui, pour une raison parfaitement inconnue. Mon cœur me tiraille. Je ne sais pas si c'est physique ou mental, mais ça fait mal. J'entends un nouveau bruit; un SHLINGGG. C'est quoi ça ? J'ouvre les yeux pour voir une aiguille argentée. Il a sorti de nouveaux instruments, on dirait. Je me compte chanceuse que ses fantasmes ne soient pas sexuels, je ne serais pas capable d'imaginer le cas contraire. Déjà, je me suis fait voler mon innocence. Pas question que ça continue. Mon innocence... que j'ai été stupide. Je me suis laissée faire, encore une fois. Pas étonnant que mon père n'ait pas une bonne opinion de moi, franchement.

Plein de choses me reviennent en mémoire simultanément.

Kiba qui me démontrait un sentiment que je ne lui avais encore jamais connu; la jalousie. Je revois Akamaru danser tout autour de moi, inconscient du danger qui rôde. Sasuke en furie qui réussi à jeter son frère par la fenêtre de la chambre de ses parents. Des lèvres sur ma bouche, des lèvres tendres pleines de promesses non encore accomplies. S'il est encore en vie… en fait si nous sommes encore en vie, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour le garder. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un garçon porte autant attention à moi tout en me sauvant la vie. Je sens flatter mon ventre sous toutes ses coutures, voulant s'assurer de mes blessures. Apparemment, il fait tout ça dans un but bien précis qui m'échappe totalement. Si j'avais seulement le temps d'y penser. Mais non. Après s'être assuré que tout est bien en ordre, vu son regard scrutateur, il se remet à psalmodier des chansons étranges qui ne me disent rien qui vaille. Normal, c'est moi qui suis étendue sur la table avec un joyeux tortionnaire qui prend plaisir à ma souffrance.

C'est vraiment le pire maniaque ! Comment des gens comme cela peuvent-ils exister sans être inquiétés. Sur le peu de peau encore sans tache et saine sur mon ventre, il dessine de curieux dessins à l'aide ses doigts fins et gelés. Ça me fait frissonner. Je me demande une chose par contre; pourquoi s'acharne-t-il seulement sur mon ventre ? C'est vraiment étrange. Ma tête roule d'un côté et de l'autre indéfiniment en prenant de grosses bouffées d'air frais, de la salive coulant sur le côté. Sinon, je suis immobile. À quoi bon, je suis en infériorité. Je m'en remets à la puissance supérieure pour rester en vie. Je suis peut-être lâche, mais il y a quand même une extrémité à ne pas devoir franchir. Toute l'horreur que je subis en ce moment tout en souhaitant pouvoir y survivre est pour une personne en particulier, dont j'ignore le sort à cet instant même. Je me dis qu'il est vivant à l'abri de tout danger, même si je sais pertinemment que c'est faux, sinon mon cœur ne s'en remettrait pas. Je me laisse donc faire par les mains de cet exécrable Hidan. Le prochain sera peut-être d'un autre gabarit.

Pour la première fois, il s'intéresse à mes cuisses et enfonce simultanément deux aiguilles très longues d'un bout à l'autre dans chaque cuisse. Mes membres font un petit soubresaut et c'est tout. Ne pas crier, c'est difficile et ça demande toute ma concentration.

- Voilà ! C'était ma dernière touche finale. Je te trouve très bien ainsi. Tu as bien ressenti la douleur quand même, ça a valu la peine de se donner du mal. Ne bouge pas d'ici, je te ramènes le quelqu'un. Il va bien s'amuser avec toi.

Il ne prend même pas le temps de se laver les mains et sort pas la porte avec un air de fierté volant sur son visage. Il a été ébloui par ma souffrance, quoi de mieux. Et moi qui pensais ne pas lui avoir donné satisfaction. Je suis déçue. Je lui aurai donné ce qu'il voulait finalement. En fait, ça m'enrage plus qu'autre chose. J'entends très clairement mon souffle résonner sur les murs qui me semblent glacés. Au bout de quelque minutes d'attente car Hidan a fait vite, un autre homme entre dans la pièce. Un homme à la longue chevelure blonde attachée en une couette haute et une frange qui traverse son visage. Je le reconnais soudainement.

- Dei… Deidera ? soufflai-je.

- Hinata, chuchote-t-il en s'approchant de la table.

- Tu… tu m'a trahie toi aussi ?

- Je fais partie de l'Akatsuki.

- Non, non non… pas toi… pleurai-je à nouveau.

- Hina… regarde-moi…

Son regard farfouille mon corps à tous les endroits possibles, évaluant mes blessures. Il se pince la lèvre en remarquant ma décrépitude avancée.

- Je ne suis pas Sasori… je n'avais pas de mission d'infiltration.

- Alors tu as recueilli des informations pour les donner à tes supérieurs ?

- Non, si je me suis lié avec toi… c'est que je t'ai apprécié. Mais en sachant ce qu'il était advenu d'Itachi, je savais ce qui allait arriver…

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Gaara…

Il prend mon visage entre ses doigts et me retourne afin que je le voie clairement.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui se suis occupé de lui, je te l'affirme. Je pense que c'est Sasori. Je ne sais pas du tout… j'ai juste reçu l'ordre de venir cet après-midi.

- On… on est l'après-midi …

J'ai totalement perdu le fil du temps, cela va sans dire, après avoir passé tant de temps enfermée ici.

- Akatsuki… je ne pensais jamais devoir me frotter à quelqu'un que j'apprécie.

- Tu es ici pour me tuer, affirmai-je sans crainte.

- En fait… pas vraiment. Je suis ici pour te faire souffrir plus que Hidan.

Plus que… plus que… Hidan ? Non, c'est impossible. Je prends une grande inspiration. Alors je dois me préparer à pire, je ne sais comment. Je vois plusieurs possibilités s'ouvrir à moi. D'autres possibilités que je n'aimerais pour rien au monde ressentir.

- Finis-en alors… je suis trop faible… mon père avait raison…

Il me regarde intensément, ne se décidant pas à me répondre, le regard lourd de sens. Il ôte sa cape noire bordée de nuages rouges. Il est habillé avec un t—shirt noir et un jean noir également. Quelle originalité.

- Vois-tu, ici on s'amuse avec nos victimes et je ne me décide pas à te le faire.

- S'amuse ? demandai-je, les yeux grands ouverts, suppliants.

- Oui… vous êtes comme des objets dont chacun s'occupe comme il le veut… mais généralement la meilleure partie c'est quand on viole…

- Si… si tu t'occupe de moi… comme ça… je n'ai aucun pouvoir de t'arrêter, concluais-je avec effroi.

Décidément, personne ne veut me lâcher. Je ne survivrai sûrement pas à une deuxième tentative.

- Tu as un corps superbe et tu me donnes envie… mais non.

Il enlève son t-shirt, le déchire en plusieurs parties longues. Il s'avance vers moi et les colle sur mes nombreuses plaies, attachant les lambeaux dans mon dos pour que ça tienne. Je le regarde avec incompréhension. Mais que fait-il, au juste ? Il essaie d'être galant ou bien de voir des plaies par lesquelles sortent mes intestins ne le ragoûtent pas trop et lui ôte le désir sexuel ? Ça doit être ça. Il ne fait pas dans la dentelle, je le vois bien maintenant. Rien ne le retient de me faire autant de mal qu'il le veut. Alors je pleure, je pleure comme si c'était la dernière fois.

- Arrête de pleurer.

Il sort un trousseau de clé du fond de son jean et me maintient les bras au-dessus de la tête en jouant avec les menottes froides qui me retiennent prisonnière. Tout d'un coup, un grand bruit retentit et c'est avec joie que mes bras sortent de leur emprise maléfique. Je peux enfin bouger ! Je suis à demi ankylosée, une chance que l'autre s'est contenté d'une certaine partie de mon corps… mon cœur n'est pas touché, ni rien d'autre, mais le plus urgent serait d'aller à l'hôpital, sans aucun doute. Du sang s'écoule de mes plaies qui ont commencé à croûter sérieusement. J'entends des bruits qui ne me plaisent pas qui viennent de l'intérieur de mon corps.

- On va faire une petite chose, toi et moi, et tout sera terminé. Promis.

Que vaut exactement la promesse d'un homme envers qui j'avais confiance, qui a pratiquement habité dans mon salon et dont la principale occupation est de violer les gens sous la torture? Pas grand-chose, je vous le dit.

- C'est très simple. Tu as fait semblant d'être endormie, tu as attendu sagement que je commence à te tripoter et tu m'as foutu le plus gros coup de ta vie entre les jambes. J'étais sonné, je ne t'ai pas vu venir, tu m'as assommé avec les menottes, m'a fouillé pour prendre les clés et tu as piqué mon t-shirt pour t'en faire des bandages temporaires. Tu vois comment c'est simple.

Il me propose un plan d'évasion ? Pour vrai ?

- Et comment ça pourrait marcher…

- Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Sauf que l'autre personne n'a pas reçu de coup de main, alors elle s'est directement fait prendre en sortant d'ici. Sauf que toi, tu as une aide inespérée je crois. Dans le couloir à quand tu sors à droite, ce sont des bureaux. C'est ici le Qg en quelque sorte, et tout le monde qui travaille et qui monte des dossiers doit avoir son bureau. À gauche, ce sont des salles comme la tienne. Tu retiens bien ce que je dis ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Il faut se sauver vers la gauche pour ne croiser personne…

- Je te conseille fortement de me prendre la cape et de t'entourer dedans. Vue de dois, tu pourrais ressembler à une des membres. Prends la gauche, et monte cinq étages. Tu vas arriver au rez-de-chaussée. À partir de là, tu te débrouilles seule, compris ?

Je hoche la tête.

- Bon, maintenant les choses sérieuses.

Il s'approche de moi et déchire le chandail maculé de sang, de sueur et de crasse à la hauteur de la poitrine. Il déchire le jean que je porte encore sur le côté, et se met devant moi pour observer le résultat.

- Parfait. Maintenant, je vais souffrir, mais donne-moi le coup.

- Que… quoi ?

- Le coup !

- Mais ça fait je ne sais pas combien de temps que je ne tiens pas debout !

- Fais-le, c'est tout !

Je prends mon temps pour viser le plus juste possible et avec un grand élan je lui plante le genou entre le haut de la cuisse et son entre-jambe. Pas de raison qu'il souffre inutilement s'il m'aide à sortir d'ici, tout de même. Il s'écroule, blanc comme un drap. Je crois que j'ai bien réussi. Alors je lui prends la tête et la fracasse sur le plancher avec juste ce qu'il faut de force pour qu'il soit assommé. Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue et le remerciant du plus profond de mon cœur. J'ai une idée. Et si… Je vais écouter à la porte. Ils parleront peut-être de Gaara. Si je réussis à avoir des informations, j'irai le sauver, les intestins dehors ou en-dedans. C'est compris, l'Akatsuki ? Alors je prends sa cape, bien trop grande pour moi, je le vois maintenant. Je marche sur le bout des pieds avec difficulté, étant donné mon immobilité plutôt longue. Le résultat est plutôt probant, je trouve. Je cache mes longs cheveux encrassés sous la cape également, et je me mets derrière la porte afin d'entendre un quelconque bruit du dehors.

- Tu t'occupe de notre invité, Pein ? demande une petite voix d'homme que je distingue à peine.

- Ouais…

- Bon alors je le laisse à tes bons soins.

Les pas s'éloignent, et j'entrouvre la porte afin d'apercevoir dans quel pétrin je me suis mise. Un autre jeune homme aux cheveux noirs suit Pein, les chaînes aux pieds et dans un sale état. Je ne me surprends maintenant plus à reconnaître le garçon qui m'a obligée à me ridiculiser lors de mon initiation. Deidera, Sasori, Pein.

- Tu vas faire de la bonne chair humaine pour Zetsu. Et considère-toi chanceux de ne pas être aux prises avec Kakuzu ! chantonne Pein.

L'autre ne dit rien, ne répondant pas à l'horreur proférée. Le seul œil passé par l'entre brasure de la porte est terrifié par la situation critique. Si j'ai le temps je le sauverai lui aussi. Aucun être humain ne mérite un tel traitement, peu importe quel qu'il soit. Cet homme qui va vers son destin, un destin noir et dont la fin est imminente. J'en ai mal au cœur à penser qu'il puisse subir le même châtiment que moi. Mais je dois retrouver Gaara avant ce garçon. Il y a bien des salles à découvrir dans ce lieu sombre, et je les ferai une après l'autre. Dès que je me suis assurée que personne n'adonnait dans mon champ de vision, je sors un bras drapé, puis l'autre, et enfin tout mon corps. Pas de bruit suspect, à part celles venant de mes nombreuses cicatrices. C'est dégoûtant. Je garde soigneusement les clés rangées dans une des poches intérieures. Le tissu ondoie et est réellement agréable à porter. Léger, mais qui ne laisse voir aucune parcelle de peau. Assez rigide pour ne pas que quelqu'un puisse porter attention au fait que je me déplace singulièrement du bout des pieds. La première porte. J'essaie au moins trois clés de différentes grosseurs avant de trouver la bonne. Je respire un grand coup intérieurement et l'entre-ouvre. Personne. Je referme doucement la porte sans bruit. Aller vers la gauche…. Un long couloir s'étend en longueur, des lumières scintillantes et clignotantes par intermittence l'éclairant. Une nouvelle porte. Je décide donc d'être encore plus prudente, jetant sans cesse des regards à droite et à gauche, en tenant mon ventre dont j'ai l'impression que s'échappe une énorme quantité de sang. Je suis faible, certes, mais pas sans ressources. Je tends mon oreille sur le métal froid, à la recherche du bruit décelant une présence quelconque. Encore lui ? J'entends Hidan rire, s'esclaffer sans gêne au milieu d'un concert de gémissements venant de sa victime. J'avais juré quoi, donc. Je glisse de nouveau une clé dans la serrure, qui s'ouvre facilement du premier coup. Mon bourreau se retourne vers moi.

- Ah, Karin, tu as bien fait de venir. Tu t'es teint les cheveux ? Tu as passé un mauvais quart d'heure, on dirait.

Il s'avance vers moi comme un imbécile, les yeux exorbités, la bouche fendue en un large sourire épanoui, n'ayant pas remarqué mes yeux nacrés dans l'obscurité, comme un enfant à qui l'on vient d'offrir un cadeau. Mais ce cadeau, c'est moi qui le recevrai. Sans un mot, je me mets à sa hauteur et donne un coup de main sur son nez, le cassant et le renforçant dans l'os. Pas un cri n'est sorti de cette bouche sordide. Il aime trop ça, j'ai bien l'impression. Alors je me déchaîne sur celui qui m'a fait passer par un véritable enfer sur terre, celui qui m'oblige à faire un geste afin de sauver le jeune homme étendu sur la table, saignant de partout. Je sens encore les aiguilles s'enfoncer dans ma peau, dans mes cuisses. Elles me font mal. Je m'assure, après avoir légèrement remodelé son visage, qu'il ne risque plus de se réveiller de sitôt. Cet homme est chanceux. Je suis beaucoup trop faible pour tuer quelqu'un, le faire souffrir pour vrai. Autant que lui me l'a fait.

- Tu es capable de te lever ? demandai-je à l'homme.

- Il me regarde avec stupéfaction.

- J'étais emprisonnée à deux cellules de la tienne. J'ai assommé mon tortionnaire. Prends sa cape et couvre-toi, tu t'en vas. Monte cinq étages et va-t-en. J'ai un ami à sauver.

- Le jeune garçon, d'environ la début vingtaine, bien musclé mais parsemé de petits trous sur la première moitié du corps, suis mon conseil à la lettre.

- Sois subtil, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses prendre. Regarde, sois attentif à toi ce qui se passe. Continue vers la gauche en sortant. Ne vas surtout pas vers la droite, l'avertis-je.

- Comment … dit-il se voix grave enrouée.

- T'occupes, ce sont mes affaires, d'accord ?

- Qui… c'est qui ?

- Gaara. Il a des cheveux rouges et les yeux verts, un peu plus grand que toi… il a mon âge.

- J'en ai entendu parler. Il est ici, va six cellules sur ta gauche, et tu l'y trouveras. Je te dois au moins ce renseignement.

- Merci de tout cœur, tu me fais sauver beaucoup de temps. J'y vais. Bonne chance !

En écoutant par la porte, j'entends des pas s'éloigner vers les bureaux. Sinon, c'est le silence. C'est le temps d'y aller. Je me faufile, tout en réenclenchant la serrure de la porte derrière nous. Je distingue une odeur de mort qui flotte dans les airs, la même que lorsque je me suis réveillée la première fois dans ma cellule sans ventilation. Je compte. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept... Je suis très nerveuse. Je dois me préparer au pire. À le voir dans tous les états, même dans la mort. Dans ce cas, plus jamais son assassin ne dormira sur ses deux oreilles. Je le retrouverai de toutes les façons possibles. J'ouvre tout d'un coup. La porte n'est même pas barrée. Quelle négligence. Il est là, je crois. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un mirage ou une projection, mais il possède une aura blanche, dénuée d'expression, presque de vie. Je souhaite de toute mon âme qu'il aie survécu aux mauvais traitements. Pourtant, il n'a pas tant de blessures physiques. Il est écorché en grande partie du bras droit, la peau mise à part sur un plateau d'argent, on dirait une mauvaise blague. Je me retiens de vommir. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à régurgiter. Cela fait beaucoup trop de temps que je n'ai pas mangé. Quelqu'un apparaît soudain derrière moi. Une odeur inconnue.

- Tu as essayé de le toucher, Karin ? Tu devrais changer ta cape, elle est pleine de sang. Ne t'approche plus, je pense qu'il est vraiment furieux, me dit la voix inconnue.

Passons en revue les membres déjà connus : Pein, Deidera, Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan, Karin… Je n,en connais pas d'autres pour l'instant. Ceux que je n'ai pas vus encore : Karin, mais je lui ai piqué son identité temporairement, Kakuzu et Zetsu. Les deux derniers, selon les dires de Pein, ne sont pas les plus enclins à la miséricorde. Ne pas dire un mot. J'essaie de ne pas montrer que je sue à grosse gouttes sous la cape déjà trempée. Je me tasse de sur son chemin, et veux sortir par la porte sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte pour le moment. Je me dirige à pas fins, sans voir vers où je vais, mais mes repères me disent que bientôt je serai sortie d'affaire. Je dois trouver au moins une arme, car celui-ci ne me laissera pas faire aussi facilement que Hidan. D'ailleurs, je suis déjà chanceuse qu'il ne se soit pas encore réveillé. Je le saurais, l'alarme serait déjà sonnée. Et personne n'a semblé se préoccupper de mon sort, puisque Deidera n'a pas été découvert non plus. Je sors rapidement, sans faire de bruit, en entendant encore la voix me parler au travers de la porte :

- Karin, tu t'en vas ? Ahhhh… tu as entendu dire qu'il était de ton goût, hein ? Je te le laisserai après si tu veux.

Un long frisson me parcourt l'échine… _après_… je le veux, mais je n'attendrai pas que tu en finisse avec lui. Nom d'un nécrophile, à quoi il a pensé ce tordu ? Je ne savais pas qu'une femme pouvait être réellement attirée par ce genre de chose. Je longe de nouveau le couloir en sens contraire, cherchant la cellule sans bruit, évitant celle dont j'avais déjà visité l'occupation. J'entre donc dans la troisième. Personne, comme prévu. Il n'y a rien non plus. Ça veut dire que… je dois aller en chercher directement dans les bureaux, à mes risques et périls. Karin, Karin… J'espère vraiment ne pas la croiser, sinon ma couverture est fichue ! Je dois chercher «mon» bureau. Il y a beaucoup plus de chances que je trouve quelque chose à ma taille. C'est sûr, les noms ne sont pas écrits sur les portes, comme sur des bureaux normaux. Sûrement au cas où quelqu'un s'échapperait ou une visite incongrue. Alors, seule solution selon ma conclusion, je dois écouter aux portes, comme à chaque fois. Je passe devant chaque, m'arrêtant souvent dans la peur que quelqu'un ouvre et s'aperçoive de la couleur inhabituelle de mes yeux. J'entre dans la première inoccupée. J'ai la frousse. Je me retrouve dans un repaire de gens qui tuent, violent sans scrupules, possèdent des bureaux de permanence, ont une certaine immunité, ils me semblent toujours autant intouchables même après deux KO des Akatsuki. Je ne suis qu'une faible femme, s'est tout, et surtout je suis seule. On ne m'a jamais préparée à une telle chose. Je suis très malheureuse, je m'affaisse sur la chaise de cuir qui roule sur elle-même. Je suis simplement terrifiée. J'ouvre les trois tiroirs des bureaux, avec des outils plus que salvateurs pour moi. Des stylos, en quantité infinie. Un rapala, couteau fait par les amérindiens afin de dépecer de la viande, encore dans son étui de cuir. Une trousse de scalpels de médecins. Je prends le tout et le fourre dans mes poches intérieures. Je ne fais même pas attention à ce qui m'entoure, je ne regarde pas le bureau qui semble décoré assez richement. Je sors après avoir vérifié l'absence dans le couloir. Parfait. Donc, je retourne avec mes outils de destruction au lieu de torture. Cette fois-ci, j'oublie ma timidité et ma prudence. J'ouvre la porte et tire un des scalpels préalablement affilés dans la cape devant moi. J'entends un bruit, un corps qui tombe, des gémissements. Mais tout est noir, je ne vois rien .

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Merci de vous être rendus jusqu'à cette fin de chapitre ! **

**Il a été plus long à écrire, le manque d'inspiration s'est fait sentir rapidement, mais dans mes cours on dirait que j'écris prolifiquement, alors je vais continuer sur cette voie sage ( pour vous ) .**

**En même temps j'aimerais savoir si il y a quelqu'un à qui ça tente de devenir mon ( ou ma ) bêta-lecteur(trice) ! **

**ET SURTOUT, je veux savoir si quelqu'un voudrait faire un fan-art sur cette fiction ( si jamais vous avez de l'inspiration... ) **

**Commentaires, s'il-vous-plaît ! ^^**


End file.
